Summer Days
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: Your typical story of love, loss, and friendship… well, sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own any characters from the Partridge Family television series.

**Author's Note:  
**Usually I wouldn't post a new _Partridge Family_ Fan Fiction until my current one was complete, but this time, I think I'll make an exception. I just _had_ to share this story. I've been having so much fun writing it and I really hope you will enjoy it. :)

Happy reading!

* * *

**Prologue**

Cheri Reyes couldn't help but remember the summer of 69'. It had been, after all, the summer when her entire life had changed. Of course, that had been four years ago and she had been a naive fourteen at the time, but Cheri still had dreams, and each and every one of them included the boy who had left her: Keith Partridge.

**Chapter One**

"Mom! Are we there yet?" The voice of 13-year-old Danny Partridge once again interrupted the calming peace that had settled over the bus. It had been the eighth time since they had left San Pueblo and Keith was beginning to wonder if his brother had an off switch.

"Danny, we still have over 50 miles left. I'll tell you when we get there." Shirley Partridge shook her head disbelievingly. Keith figured Danny's constant inquiries were getting on her nerves as well. He couldn't help but lean back in his seat and grin contentedly. Hadn't he told her that this road trip was a bad idea?

Laurie peered over the seat that separated them. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing." Was his short, yet satisfied, reply. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe him.

"Mom? Where are we going again?" Inquired Tracy.

"To the Reyes's Sunflower Farm in Greenveiw." Said Shirley.

Chris and Tracy looked to eachother, "Who?"

"Don't you remember?" Asked Laurie. "They were those nice people we used to stay with for two weeks every summer."

"Yeah, before we got all famous." Added Danny.

Chris looked to his older sister, "You mean the ones with the cows?"

Laurie nodded. "Exactly."

Tracy frowned, "I don't remember."

Shirley laughed from her place behind the steering wheel. "I wouldn't expect you to, honey. You were only four last time we were there."

But Keith remembered. He remembered each summer as if it were yesterday. They had been going to the Reyes's farm since he was little. Even their father had come along a number of times. They had all enjoyed it. Even Danny, who had been a newborn his first time, had found peace while sitting in the shade of the giant sunflower stalks out in the field. To Keith, it had been paradise.

"That reminds me…" Laurie piped up, "Why haven't we been back for a while, Mom?"

"Well, you know, people get busy and their plans change. We wouldn't even be going now if Gladys hadn't mailed me that nice letter."

"Letter?"

"Yes, last week. It was more of an invitation the way she was dropping those hints all over the place."

Keith merely shook his head and tuned out of the conversation to think of more pressing matters. For example, why was he feeling so nervous about visiting the Reyes again? He couldn't remember a single bad memory from his past visits, yet, something told him to stay home. It took him the next hour to come upon the answer. There _was_ a reason why he shouldn't have come. Cheri Reyes.

Cheri would have been what you would have called Keith's childhood sweetheart. They had grown up together in a sense; having spent all their time together at the farm. Laurie had even given up tagging along at age nine when both Cheri and Keith told her to get lost.

Keith grinned at the memory. Those were the days!

Cheri had even been the first person to inspire Keith to play the guitar. She started playing at seven with an acoustic and he had an electric by the time he was ten. The two of them would play their instruments together and invent songs they'd never write down, laughing and singing the whole while.

Every moment he had shared with Cheri had been sheer bliss. He couldn't explain why he was so hesitant to return to her. It had been four years, but that wouldn't make any difference. The two of them were good friends. It would be the same as it had always been. They would spend all their time together, play their guitars and go on bike rides, walks and picnics. It would be just like old times. At least, Keith hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Cheri!"

For the fourth time that day, Cheri Reyes looked up from her guitar. She hadn't anticipated them finding her in the sunflower fields. In fact, her parents had been after her all day to help prepare the farm for the arrival of their out-of-town guests. She had slipped into the field hoping for some peace and quiet, but unfortunately, they had found her again. She knew she should have ventured out farther.

"Cheri!"

"I'm coming!" She slowly picked herself off the ground and pat the loose dirt off the seat of her favorite pair of jeans. Pulling her long dark hair from out of her eyes, she straightened and took a deep breath, swallowing her annoyance as she emerged from her hiding place. As expected, her mother stood waiting for her right outside the enclosure. Cheri ducked under the fence.

"Cheri, where have you been? I need you in the house. We still have several guest rooms to make up and our guests could arrive any minute now." Her mother glared at her from behind a pair of round glasses, carrying her message farther then the few words that were spoken. _Cherish Joy Reyes! Where have you been all this time while your father and I have been slaving away? You know better then to disappear in our time of need._

"I'll do it." Cheri sighed. She and her mother rarely got along and though she was more of a daddy's girl she hardly spent anytime with either of her parents. Most of her time she spent alone, and it was a lonely alone for Cheri. She sometimes wondered if there was a single soul out there who understood her.

"Don't take too much time. I want you to be down here when our guests arrive."

"Yes, Mom." She headed for the house, her head hung in convenient defeat. It had always been that way for Cheri: going along with something in order to avoid further conflict. It had to be that way at the Reyes' household. Either you submitted or you spent precious time fighting a lost battle.

She hurried into the pale yellow farmhouse house, taking two stairs at a time, up to the second floor. She dropped her guitar on her bed and then returned to the hallway to retrieve some clean sheets from the linen closet at the top of the stairs.

"Gladys?"

"It's me, Dad." Cheri turned as her father exited the upstairs guest bathroom. He had been in there most of the morning trying to cure a leaky faucet. From the look on his face, it appeared he still hadn't located the problem.

"Where's your mother?"

Cheri shrugged and turned back to the closet to pull out the selected bed linen. "Last time I saw her, she was outside." He didn't say anything else, so she suspected he nodded and when she turned around again, he was gone. The clanking started up again in the bathroom. Whatever he had needed, Cheri decided, must not have been very important.

She turned on her heels and headed into the first guest room, pulling back the quilt on top, exposing the bare mattress and case-less pillows underneath. Cheri sighed. She hated making beds, almost as much as she hated washing the dishes.

"_I hate chores."_

"_Yeah, but it's better than getting in trouble."_

Cheri shook her head a few times to clear away the memory. _Where did that come from?_ She didn't know, but the conversation was very familiar. Too familiar. She had recognized the second voice as her own and the first was… Keith! Keith had been the first one to speak! The entire memory came back to her in an instant. It was the summer of 65'. She and Keith had been sent to wash the dinner dishes. Keith had been complaining about the chore and though Cheri agreed, she had brought up the second aspect of the argument.

_We were so much alike back then._ She mused, slipping a case onto the second pillow. _What could have gone wrong?_ But she knew what had gone wrong and it still hurt to think about it. That's why, for a while, she had cast it out of her mind.

_I won't cry._ She promised herself. _No matter what may happen these next two weeks,_ _I will not cry. _And so she blinked back her tears and continued on with the task of then, deciding now to cast away all her thoughts about Keith Partridge.

At least, for the time being.

Half an hour later, both the beds were made and Cheri was back in her bedroom with her guitar. She lay in the middle of the wooden floor and strummed a few notes, lost again in her own thoughts. She looked up at the clock: Three o' clock. She knew it wouldn't be long before the bus pulled up announcing the arrival of her parents' honored guests: _The Partridge Family_.

To say the very least, Cheri was glad she was going to see Laurie again; and Danny and even Chris and little Tracy who would have grown a lot in the past four years. She was excited to see them all, well, except for one. Cheri frowned. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry and she had also promised herself she would forget about him. After all, it hadn't been such a big deal, really. But then again, if that were the case, why did it hurt so much whenever she thought about it?

The sound of an approaching motor vehicle reached her ears and she was soon at her open window, overlooking the sunflower fields that stretched as far as the eye could see. There was the bus putting along the road, unmistakable against the vast sea of yellow blossoms. In less then five minutes the family would be walking through the door. Cheri wasn't sure how she would react to them. So much had happened in the last four years. Though Cheri had stayed basically the same, she knew it wasn't the same for the _Partridge Family_. They were famous now and down one member. The news of Mr. Partridge's sudden death still gave Cheri chills. She hated the thought of such a sweet man, meeting such a tragic end.

Cheri stepped away from the window a moment and took a deep breath. Any minute now her mother would be calling her to come down and greet their guests. She didn't want to go. She had to avoid _him_. She just had to. Nothing she had to say to him would be nice. Keith Partridge was now part of her past and she had moved on years ago. At least she _thought_ she did.

Cheri set her guitar back on her bed and returned to the window, framed by the gauzy yellow curtains her mother had made. She watched as the bus grew larger and larger, passing by the cistern and then the barn, until finally, it pulled up and stopped all together in front of the yellow farmhouse.

"Cheri! Come on down! Our guests have arrived!"

Cheri ignored her mother's call and instead dropped to her knees so she could spy, undetected, at the scene happening below her. She would wait for a while. After all, her mother didn't know which room she was in. Even if Mrs. Reyes did go searching for her daughter, it would take too much time to search the entire house.

"Welcome! Welcome!" She watched as her mother left the front porch and approached the bus, her husband at her heels. "I hope you all had a nice trip?"

"Yes, it was just fine." Mrs. Partridge smiled down from the bus's driver's seat and opened the front door. She soon climbed out and walked over to Cheri's mother.

"It is so good to see you!" The mother's embraced, "Cheri should be down in a moment. She was getting the rooms ready for you upstairs. Are cots okay for the younger ones?"

"Just fine."

"Good."

Cheri turned her eyes back to the bus, just in time to see the rest of the Partridge clan file out one by one. There was redheaded Danny, followed by a little blonde Chris, and then Laurie, who in Cheri's eyes, didn't look a bit different. Next came a young strawberry blonde, Cheri guessed was Tracy, Simone the dog, and then lastly, Keith Partridge.

Cheri couldn't help but gasp. Four years had definitely changed _him_. He was gorgeous! He still had the same brown hair, but something was different. She was too shocked to think much else and so she turned from the window, placing her back to the wall in order to regain her composure. _This_ was Keith Partridge? And then it is here that she remembered. She had to stay calm and she had to remember. She hated him now. That was the way it had to be. Downright handsome or not, he was the enemy. He didn't care two cents four years ago, so why should she care now?

"Are these the children? My! Haven't they grown!"

Cheri looked out the window again to watch as her mother approached the young strawberry blonde.

"This must be Tracy!" Cheri's mother crouched in front of the youngest and pinched her cheek affectionately. "She's darling!"

"Don't pinch my cheek." Tracy said instantly.

Cheri's face broke out into a grin. She wasn't sure how the others were now, but she liked Tracy instantly. She was just the way Cheri imagined the little sister she had always wanted. They were sure to get along just fine.

Mrs. Reyes laughed uncomfortably and moved to the next child. "Chris! My, my, you sure have grown, young man!" She straightened, "And little Danny!"

"Not little anymore, ma'am. I was nine then."

"My of course! You haven't changed a bit! And Laurie and Keith…" She clicked her tongue. "Look at all of you. Makes me feel like an old woman."

"Can we look at the cow, now." Chris said suddenly and Mrs. Partridge turned to him.

"Not right now, Chris. First, let's grab our suitcases and get settled in our rooms."

Chris nodded and turned to his sister. "C'mon, Tracy. Let's go get out suitcases so we can play with the cows."

"Okay." Cheri watched the two younger Partridges re-enter the bus, soon followed by Danny.

Mrs. Reyes, however, was still talking with the two eldest children. "You should see Cheri. You won't even recognize her now. She decided to grow her hair out a few years back and now it's well past her shoulders." She smiled widely and then continued. "In fact, she should have already been down here by now… Cheri!"

Cheri ducked as her mother turned back towards the house.

"Cheri, come out here! Our guests have arrived!"

Cheri weighed her options, but one last outburst from her mother, persuaded her, it would be best if she came outside. She knew she was going to have to face him sooner or later, but right then seemed too soon.

"Cheri!"

"I'm coming!" She turned from her window and fled from her room, scurrying down the stairs, pausing a moment to slow her pace to a casual walk. She didn't want to seem too anxious and yet she didn't want to seem too reluctant either. She would have to keep cool and collected and not give anyone a hint of what she was really feeling.

She walked out onto the porch and all eyes went to her.

"Um… sorry about that. I was in the back bedroom, I didn't hear you call." She looked to her mother and her mother nodded, accepting the lie as a truth. Cheri was relieved.

"It's not a problem. It's nice to see you again, Cheri." Mrs. Partridge smiled at her and Cheri didn't even have to force the smile she returned. Mrs. Partridge was so likeable. She wondered why the whole family couldn't be that way.

"You too, Mrs. Partridge." She glanced at Keith and it is here she noticed he was gawking. He had always been bad at hiding his emotions and seeing what she did now only proved to Cheri that he hadn't changed a bit. She couldn't help but feel a tad flattered by his reaction.

"Well, now that Cheri has finally made an appearance, why don't we show you all up to your rooms?" Cheri's mother turned just as Danny and the other two Partridge children emerged from the bus with their suitcases.

Tracy seemed to be having trouble with hers, so Cheri instantly stepped in to help. "Let me help you with that." She smiled at Tracy and took the suitcase that was handed to her.

"Who are you?" Questioned the girl suspiciously.

"My name's Cheri. We've met before, but you probably don't remember."

"Oh, I remember." Tracy replied and Cheri didn't care to correct her, but rather headed off towards the house with Tracy's suitcase in hand.

"Alright then, come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying for the week." Tracy followed quickly along with Danny and Chris close behind. She couldn't help but overhear Danny's comment to his younger brother.

"Told you she was pretty."

"She's just a girl."

Cheri opened the screen door and waited for the younger Partridges to enter, taking one last glance back at the bus. Laurie and Keith were climbing back inside, Cheri guessed in pursuit of their own suitcases and Shirley had turned to talk to Cheri's father, Hank.

Well, that was just fine to Cheri. In fact, she preferred it that way. She could always catch up with Laurie later, as of now, she'd help the younger kids get settled in and concentrate on keeping herself far away from Keith Partridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Can you believe it? She practically ignored us!" Keith complained as he and Laurie scavenged in the back of the bus in search of their suitcases.

"Oh, I wouldn't say 'us'." Laurie smiled slyly as if she knew more about the situation than he did. He doubted it. After all, Laurie had never been that close to Cheri.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He looked over at her just as she pulled her suitcase out from under a seat.

"Oh, nothing. Just a few stale memories I have of four years back when you were a crazy and foolish fifteen-year-old."

"Crazy and foolish?" He needed answers, even if he had to get them from his sister.

"See you in the house." She turned and made her way back down the middle aisle, heading for the door.

"But Laurie! Wait!"

She exited, leaving him alone with his thoughts. That was just great! What did she mean by 'a crazy and foolish fifteen-year-old'? What had he done? Why was it that he seemed to be the only one who didn't know?

"Find it yet?" His mother entered then, and made her way towards him.

Keith sighed. "Not yet."

"Is something wrong?"

"No." He wasn't about to discuss Cheri with his mother. He doubted she'd understand something he didn't understand himself. What did he do four years ago that made him so horrible? What did he do that made both his sister and a really good-looking girl give him the cold shoulder?

"I'm glad we took the time to do this." Said Shirley and she sunk down into a nearby seat to watch him search. "It's been so long since I last saw Gladys and Hank that I almost forgot how much I love it here."

"Hmmm." Keith mumbled, much too concerned with his own troubles to give much thought to her comment. Unfortunately, his mother seemed to be able to read him no matter what front he put up.

"So…" She let the word dangle for a while. "What did you think of Cheri?"

Keith paused. She had really hit a nerve with that one. What did he think of Cheri? She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but personality wise… he wasn't sure if he should give his opinion. He decided to play it cool and shrugged. "What's to think?"

But Shirley knew him better than all that. "Oh, I don't know, I just thought you'd have some words to say about a girl you've known most your childhood and haven't seen in over four years…"

Was everybody against him? Keith hoped he'd find his suitcase soon. If it wasn't for all the band equipment, he was sure he would have found it sooner. Why did they have to bring all this stuff anyways? "Okay, fine, you win. She's really nice-looking."

"And?"

What else was he supposed to say? "And what?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious."

Keith sighed. Mothers and their curiosities. Didn't she already know that he was on to her? It was quite apparent that she had been trying to get he and Cheri together since they were little. And they were together, for a while. They were the inseparable team. Summer by summer they would do everything together: climb trees, eat leftover Jell-O from out of the refrigerator, play hide-and-go-seek in the sunflower fields. "Look, Mom. I'm sure she already has a boyfriend."

"Who said anything about her having a boyfriend?" There was a teasing smile on that face of hers.

"Why fake ignorance, Mom? I know what you're getting at." At long last, there was his suitcase! He instantly picked it up and headed for the bus door.

His mother stopped him, "Oh, honey, I was only playing. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm not angry." And he wasn't. Annoyed and confused is what he was, but not angry.

"Just enjoy your time here and forget I said anything. This is a vacation. I want you kids to enjoy yourselves and have fun."

Okay, so she was only teasing him. "Um…" Keith decided to peruse the conversation anyways, but only because he needed some advice and this time, _he_ was the one launching all the questions. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm…" Shirley was now in the back of the bus searching for her own suitcase.

"Do you think Cheri's mad at me?"

She turned to him suddenly, "Why would you say that?"

Keith thought for a moment. "Well, it was like she was ignoring me."

Shirley nodded in understanding, "I wouldn't worry about it, dear. She's probably just feeling a little uncomfortable. I mean the two of you haven't seen eachother in a very long time. She probably just doesn't know how to react to you yet. Both of you have changed quite a bit in the last few years."

Keith thought back to Cheri's reaction to Tracy. "Yeah, I guess."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Keith. She's sure to come around eventually. Just go on with your life and be yourself. She's sure to open up."

He sighed, "Alright. I just thought I'd ask. See you in the house." He exited the bus and made his way towards the front door just as Hank Reyes emerged with Chris and Tracy in tow.

"Where are you three headed?" He asked curiously, trying to forget all his troubles and get on with his life.

"Uncle Hank's gonna take us around to see the cows." Tracy told him and smiled largely. She was going to enjoy herself here. Keith knew. In fact, he even understood. He had also liked it immensely when he was her age.

"Cool." He looked to Hank. "Any idea where Laurie and Danny went off to?"

"Danny's in the kitchen with Gladys. As for Laurie, she and Cheri are upstairs." He let Keith in through the screen door and then let it close.

"Okay thanks." Keith said and then headed for the stairwell. He decided to first find his room, drop off his suitcase, and then he'd decide what to do next. He debated playing his guitar for a while. He was expected to get some good music composition done on this trip and figured that he may as well start now.

As he passed by an open window the sunflower fields seemed to call to him. Yes, that's what he'd do. He'd grab his guitar and play it a little, surrounded by the tall stalks of floral sunshine. That sounded like a good time to him. But as he neared the top of the stairs, he couldn't help but hear the sound of voices coming from a nearby bedroom.

"Why don't you try and talk with him. I'm sure he didn't really mean it. He's a lot better now than he was back then. He's really grown up a lot." Laurie. Keith couldn't mistake her voice for a minute.

"I don't know. It all seemed pretty final to me. Keith's not stupid." Cheri. Keith wondered what they were talking about. They were talking about him, obviously, but what else?

"Well, you could always ask him."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Just ask him what he meant."

There was silence and Keith figured Cheri was thinking over what Laurie had said.

She sighed. "I don't know, Laurie. I just… can't."

"Why's that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" There was a pause again, but this time it was shorter. "I hate him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Cheri had a hard time keeping her thoughts in order at dinner that evening. She had claimed the seat next to Tracy, which was as far away from Keith as she could have gotten without sitting on her father's lap.

The conversation was still on cows, the highlight of Chris and Tracy's day. Both of them were still marveling over the calf that had been born to the Reyes' that spring.

"Mom? When we get back home can I get a baby cow?" Tracy was saying and Shirley Partridge shook her head firmly though her words were accompanied by a smile.

"No."

"Why not?" asked Chris.

Cheri couldn't believe where the conversation had led. When she was Tracy's age, she had wished for a pony, not a baby cow.

"Because we don't have the room in the backyard. Besides," Mrs. Partridge continued, "You wouldn't want Simone getting jealous now, would you?"

Hearing her name, the dog barked from underneath the table.

Cheri's father laughed. "That's a girl, Simone." He pet the dog on the head.

"When do we get desert?" Danny was saying and Gladys smiled at him though Cheri knew she was on the edge of snapping. That was the fifth time he had asked that since they had all sat down for dinner.

"As I said before, Danny. Dessert will be served after everyone is done with the main course."

Cheri was done. In fact she wasn't even sure if she wanted to stay around for dessert. She hadn't been very hungry. Her emotions were on a rollercoaster and every up soon had a down following closely behind.

"So…" Mrs. Partridge spooned a second helping of mashed potatoes onto her plate. "How has life around the farm been these last four years?"

"As well as can be expected," Said Cheri's mother.

"We've actually been doing very well, thanks." Mr. Reyes gave his wife a sideways glance. She ignored him.

"So have we." Added Danny.

"Oh, yes. The singing family. I've not heard any of your music, but Cheri listens to the radio more than we do. Maybe you could tell us how the experience has been for you, Shirley?" Cheri knew her mother really wasn't the least bit interested to hear about life in show business, but was just trying to be polite and keep Danny quiet all at the same time.

Shirley swallowed the bite she had taken. "Well, it's actually been really fun. I mean every job has its flaws but we've really enjoyed ourselves. Keith's quite the young musician. He's written all of our songs himself."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Reyes nodded. Cheri did nothing. She didn't want to talk about show business, she wanted to leave. Any minute now, her mother was sure to begin bragging about her. It was the 'my horse is bigger than your horse' jaunt that her mother was famous for.

"You don't say? Well, Cheri's still playing the guitar and you won't imagine the types of things she comes up with!"

_Here we go again._ Cheri thought miserably. It bothered her that her mother would even mention her guitar playing. After all, in times of past, she had always complained that it was such noise. Cheri's mother's idea of music was big band stuff that had all but faded away decades ago.

"Really? What kinds of songs do you play, Cheri?" Mrs. Partridge looked to her. Cheri was reluctant to answer.

"Um…"

"All original compositions." Her mother cut in. "She writes her own songs."

Cheri wanted to disappear, but life didn't permit such an action.

"That's wonderful!" Exclaimed Mrs. Partridge. At least she didn't seem to be playing the same game Cheri's mother was. That was a help.

Hank spoke suddenly. "Delicious!" He set down his silverware, "Well! I'm done. How about some of that dessert now, Gladys?"

Cheri was relieved. Again, her father had saved her. She figured the contest embarrassed him just as much as it did her. "I'll go get it!" Cheri was out of her seat in an instant.

"Why, thank you, Cheri. It's on the kitchen counter. You know where." Her mother smiled at her pleasantly.

Cheri nodded and then quickly escaped from the room. Once reaching the kitchen, she closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it. She couldn't stand it anymore. She knew she would have to return to the table, but dreaded it.

Taking a deep breath she headed over to the counter and picked up the angel-food-cake her mother had baked earlier that morning. With the cake in hand, she went to the refrigerator and removed the sliced strawberries along with the whipped cream her mother had also prepared that morning. Balancing all the items in her arms, she returned to the table, handing her father the food. She took special care not to look at Keith as she had been doing all evening.

"And Cheri? Grab the extra plates, would you dear?"

"Yes, Mom." Cheri returned to the kitchen and grabbed the desired dishes. When she returned, the cake was already cut and her mother instantly took the dishes and began serving up the dessert.

"It looks delicious! Doesn't it children?" Mrs. Partridge said and the younger ones nodded in agreement. Only Keith remained still as he watched Gladys dish up the cake. He looked so sad. Cheri wondered what was wrong.

But then she realized her error; she had looked at him. What a mistake that had been! Cheri's heart pounded loudly. She hoped no one else could hear it. Why is it that even now, despite all her anger, Keith Partridge could still make her heart do summersaults?

"I made it all this morning." Mrs. Reyes went on, bringing Cheri back to the present, and passing the first slice of cake to her husband. Hank dropped a couple spoonfuls of strawberries on top along with a dollop of whipped cream. "I baked the cake and the strawberries are from the garden. The cream I made the whipped topping with is from our own cows…"

Mrs. Partridge looked like she was holding back her tongue. "How nice. It must be wonderful being able to live off the land like that."

"Oh it is. But like everybody else, we don't have _everything_. I still have to make a trip or two to the grocery store every week."

"Of course."

Conversation soon diminished and dessert was finished. Cheri stayed after to help clear away the dishes and then was sent to wash them in the kitchen while her parents served coffee in the other room. Laurie was the only one who stayed behind, volunteering to assist Cheri with the chores.

"Thanks for helping me." Cheri said as she filled the sink with hot water, adding in a good amount of dishwashing soap to the mix.

"Sure." Replied Laurie as she stationed herself to the right of the sink where she'd be waiting with a large towel for drying dishes.

Cheri almost thought it strange how well she and Laurie were getting along. In the past, Laurie had always been treated like a third wheel and she and Cheri were never very close. Now, It was as if they were sisters and Laurie hadn't just arrived that afternoon.

"How are you liking the farm?" Asked Cheri, tired of the silence. "Is it just as you remember it?"

"About. Like everything, it's changed a little."

"We have a couple of new additions." Cheri agreed. "Like our old cow, Lucy, died last year and has since been replaced."

"What ever happened to old Floppy-ears?" Laurie asked, referring to the old hound dog that had been the Reyes' pet since Cheri was small.

Cheri swallowed hard and tears stung at her eyes. She still didn't understand why it still hurt like this, "Died last summer."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't worry about it. He had a good life." She wasn't about to admit that she still hadn't gotten over it. Floppy-ears, after all, had been her only comfort after the heart-breaking events of four years ago.

Laurie merely nodded and she dried dishes for a while in silence, lost in her own thoughts.

Cheri didn't mind, for she was lost in her own thoughts as well. She couldn't help but feel responsible for Keith's obvious sadness at the dinner table. She knew then that she never should have looked at him. Sure, she had successfully been able to avoid him most of the day, but now, that didn't seem so important to her anymore. Sure, she didn't like him, but did that give her an excuse to be downright cruel to her guest?

"Hey, Laurie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm being unfair to Keith?"

Laurie thought for a moment before answering. "No."

"You don't?"

Laurie shook her head. "Not at all. You're reacting the exact same way I'd expect from someone he hurt as deeply as you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

But Cheri still wasn't sure. "He just looked so down at the dinner table this evening."

"Are we pitying him now?"

Well, that was a strange question. Was Cheri pitying pigheaded Keith Partridge? She didn't want to. "No?"

"Then don't worry about it, Cheri. He'll soon remember."

But Cheri began to wonder if she should have gone to someone else for advice. _I didn't want to hurt him._ She thought miserably_. I just wanted him to understand how much he has hurt me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Keith had a hard time falling asleep that night. His mind kept wandering back to Cheri and what she had said. She hated him? He couldn't believe it!Really, what had he done wrong? What had he done that made her feel that way?

"Hey, Keith?" Danny spoke from his place on the bed beside his brother. Keith hadn't even realized he was still awake.

"Huh?"

"What's bothering you?"

Keith paused, "What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"Well, usually when you go to bed, you're snoring by now."

Keith hated to admit it, but the kid was right. "Okay, so something's bothering me. So what? What can a thirteen-year-old kid do about it?"

"You can try and talk to me. What's a brother for, but to listen?"

Well, he was right about that too. But Keith wasn't sure he wanted to discuss Cheri with his younger brother. Danny had a big mouth, the biggest in fact, and the last thing Keith wanted was his problem to be known the world over.

"Well? I'm listening."

Keith sighed. "Well… oh I don't know, Danny. I guess a lot of things are bothering me."

Danny's voice turned to a whisper. "Does it have anything to do with Cheri?"

Great. It seemed the world already knew of his problems. "Maybe."

"Why don't you talk with her Keith?"

"I can't, Danny. Don't you see? I can't. She's avoiding me for some reason…"

"Well, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Well you had to have done something!"

He was right, but what had Keith done? Whatever it was it must have happened four years ago and he wouldn't remember that far back. "She hates me."

"She _what_?"

Keith instantly smacked a hand over his brother's mouth. "Shhh! Not so loud."

"Sorry." Apologized Danny. "Now say it again. Did you just say she hates you?"

Keith lay on his back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know why."

"But there must be a reason."

"I know there must be a reason but I have no idea what that reason is. I've tried to come up with something, but every time I've come up blank."

"Gee, that's unfortunate."

"You're telling me."

Danny was silent for a moment and then, "So… does that mean that I've got a chance?"

"You what?" Keith wasn't sure what he was hearing. Had he truly heard Danny right? Was Danny actually asking if he had a chance at pursuing Cheri? He hoped he was joking.

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"Danny, you're thirteen years old!"

"So what?"

"She's eighteen."

"You're nineteen."

"Danny, you're missing the point here."

"What point?"

"No, you don't have a chance!"

They both grew silent and Keith flipped over onto his side. He was sure the kid had fallen off his rocker. No way on earth would Danny ever have a chance with a girl like Cheri. In Keith's eyes it was either he or nobody.

"Keith?"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I was only trying to be helpful."

Helpful. Right. Somehow Keith doubted it. "Yeah, I know."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"Cheri doesn't really hate you. She's just overwhelmed, that's all."

"Overwhelmed? By what?" Keith turned over again to face his brother.

"Your ravishing good looks."

"Oh, come on…"

"Isn't that what all those magazines say?"

"Danny, _Tiger Beat_ and _Sixteen_ are hardly sound sources for information."

"So what? It makes all the girls go crazy over you, why not Cheri?"

"Because she hates me."

"That's only your imagination."

"No, it's true."

Danny was silent for a moment. "True?"

"Yeah, I overheard her talking to Laurie."

"Oh…" Danny paused. "No wonder she hates you."

"What?"

"You listen in on all her private conversations!"

Keith had just about enough of this. "You know what? Let's forget about it, alright? Let's just leave it be. Cheri hates me, I'll just have to accept that."

"Yeah, but do you hate Cheri?"

"No." Not at all. Keith didn't hate Cheri one bit. In fact, he wanted to talk wit her. He wanted to spend time with her. Why couldn't it be like all those past summer when he and she abandoned the other children and climbed trees, ran races, read books, played their guitars and wrote music? However, he had to admit, that some of those activities didn't seem so interesting anymore.

"Exactly. Than why forget about it?"

"Because," Keith sighed again, "Because that's life, Danny. You can't win them all."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Silence again.

"Keith?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad we had this talk."

"Yeah…" As much as Keith hated to admit it, he was glad they had had that talk too. Now he felt he could think a little clearer.

"You know what else, Keith?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you're my brother."

Keith was sure he had heard him wrong, but then again, Keith couldn't think of any sweeter words he could have received from his little brother. In fact, that was the nicest thing anyone had said to him since they had arrived at the Reyes' farm. "Hey, Danny?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Sure. It's what we little brothers do."

_Good._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Has anyone seen Cheri?" When Mrs. Reyes entered the dining room the following morning, those were the very last words Keith would have expected to hear.

"No. Is she missing?" As usual, Shirley stayed calm. Keith, on the other hand, was greatly concerned. Cheri was missing? Where could she have gone? Was he the purpose of her leaving?

"I don't know. She wasn't in her bedroom. But knowing her, she could be almost anywhere by now. She's a free spirit. Never seems to stay in the same place for very long."

Keith watched as Gladys lowered herself into a chair at the table. That was it? He couldn't believe she was giving up so easily. Cheri was missing and she was going to shrug it off like it was a natural occurrence? _Maybe it is a natural occurrence._ His mind seemed to say. _You don't know. Cheri has obviously changed in the last four years. Maybe she always disappears right before breakfast?_ Maybe, but Keith still didn't understand how her mother could be so unconcerned.

"Does this happen often?" Shirley wanted to know.

"Oh, often enough. I rarely know where to find her these days. If she's not in her room, she's out in the sunflower field, and if she's not in the field, she's up in the hayloft. The list goes on and on..."

Hank entered the dining room and set down a plate of steaming flapjacks. "Good morning, everyone, Gladys." He kissed his wife on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of making us breakfast this morning?"

"Not at all, Darling." Gladys assured him. "In fact, I thank you for it. You haven't seen Cheri this morning have you?"

"Not since she brought in the eggs from the coop."

Gladys's eyes narrowed, "I wonder where she's gone to? It's rude of her to be avoiding our guests like this."

"It's no bother." Shirley guaranteed her hosts. "She must have something she needs to do that's more important."

But Gladys obviously didn't agree. "I didn't raise a rude child, Shirley. Cheri knows she's supposed to be here to help."

Keith was now more than ever certain that he was the reason for Cheri's absence. Why else would she fail to show up as her mother expected she would? It had to be him. There was no other explanation.

Danny poked his arm, "Keith?"

"Huh?"

"Pass the pancakes?"

They were soon passing around the flapjacks in silence. No one spoke as they ate. They were all thinking about Cheri. At least Keith figured so. After all, that is where all his thoughts were wandering.

And then, at about half past eight, the missing girl finally made an appearance, "Good morning." Cheri breezed into the dining room without mention of where she had been. She took her seat at the table and poured herself a glass of milk. Keith couldn't help but stare in shock. No one said anything.

"Pass the pancakes, please?"

Danny handed Cheri the asked-for platter and watched as she removed two of the round cakes from off the top of the stack. Everyone watched her. Cheri didn't seem to notice.

"So…" Keith could tell his mother was trying to aid the conversation, while also trying to obtain a little bit of desired information. "How are you this morning, Cheri?"

Cheri smiled at his mother. "Fine, thank you."

"Cheri?" Gladys spoke up. "Where were you? I was worried."

"Just out in the barn."

"What were you doing out there? We have guests, I expected you to be here."

Cheri didn't answer. "Please, pass the butter?"

"Cheri…"

Watching the exchange between the mother and daughter made Keith notice something that he had never seen before. Cheri seemed uncomfortable around her mother. Was this something new or had it been going on for a while now? He wasn't sure.

"_She scares me, Keith. It's almost as if she's trying to make me into something I'm not."_

Keith looked to Cheri to see if she had spoken. But one look at her made him realize that no one had said anything at all. The words he had heard were all inside his head. He was sure he had heard those words before. Was his brain conveying a part of some distant memory?

"What's on the agenda today?" Shirley asked suddenly, interrupting Keith's thoughts.

"I was thinking of showing you our vegetable garden, Shirley. You won't believe how many different things we have growing out there. In fact, I was thinking of making a salad to go with our noontime meal. Perhaps you would like to help me select which vegetables to include?"

Shirley nodded politely, "Of course. I'd like to see your garden."

"What should _we_ do?" Asked Chris curiously.

Gladys looked to him. "Cheri can show you around. Hank has a lot of work to do today, so I'd really appreciate it if you kids would stay out of his way."

Tracy looked to Chris and they both shrugged.

Danny nodded in understanding. "Not a problem, Mrs. Reyes. I'll keep the young ones in check."

_Young ones?_ Keith looked to the redhead. Danny smiled at him and shrugged. Keith frowned.

"Pass the milk, please?"

Breakfast continued and Keith helped himself to another pancake. When he finally looked back to Cheri, he noticed that she had stopped eating and seemed to be staring at her plate. He wondered what was bothering her. Was there something wrong with her breakfast? She suddenly looked up at him and their eyes met. He looked away, but not before noticing that her eyes were green. Green eyes? For some reason he remembered blue.

"Cheri?" Gladys spoke again and even though he hadn't been addressed, Keith looked to her as well.

"Hm?"

"You may be excused from the table and, please, take the children with you?"

"Yes, Mom." Cheri nodded and rose from the table, only pausing to drain the last of her milk before heading towards the door. The Partridge children also rose from their seats and started after her. Keith made sure he was in the front of the line and the closest to Cheri. He wanted to talk to her.

"Be back for lunch!" Gladys called out as they walked from the room, across the kitchen, and out the back door. No one replied.

Once they got outside, Cheri turned to all her followers. "Okay." She took a deep breath and then exhaled, "What do you want to see first?" Her voice lacked enthusiasm and Keith figured she would have preferred to be anywhere else.

"I wanna see the cows." Said Tracy.

"But you already saw them yesterday." Keith watched as Laurie spoke to the youngest. Seeing the cows again was out of the question, he was sure.

"Besides," Added Danny, "Who wants to see some boring old cows? We should do something more exciting."

"Oh?" Laurie looked to him, "Like what?"

A large grin spread across the middle-child's freckled face. "Like watching Cheri and Keith get in an argument!"

Keith thought that a pretty immature comment for a thirteen-year-old, but then again, nothing unusual about Danny was surprising. He decided to fake ignorance. "And what reason would the two of us have to get in an argument?"

"Simple. Because the two of you hate eachother." Danny smiled proudly. Keith wondered what happened to the understanding little brother of last night. If he was trying to be helpful, he was failing.

Keith was getting angry. "Now listen here, you freckled-face hamburger-"

"We don't hate eachother." Cheri spoke and Keith looked to her suddenly. He hadn't expected her to cut in but was glad she had, for Danny's sake, of course. She looked from him to Danny. "I don't know where you got that idea."

"Oh yeah? Well, if you don't hate Keith, then why did you tell Laurie that you did?" Unfortunately, Danny was in the mood for a challenge.

"Danny!" It was Laurie's turn to speak. "How dare you say such a thing!"

"Why not? It's true isn't it?"

"Not really. I mean, I…" Keith looked to Cheri who seemed to have suddenly lost her confidence. He watched as her eyes glazed over as her lower lip began to tremble the way Laurie's did right before she was going to cry. He wanted to go to her and comfort her but wasn't sure if he should.

"You know what?" He said instead. "Why don't we all go for a walk?"

The three youngest children all turned to him looking quite shocked.

"You're kidding." Danny looked the most shocked of all.

"No, actually, I'm not." Keith leveled an authoritative gaze on the redheaded troublemaker and then looked to the others, smiling. "Let's go um…." He looked from right to left. "This way."

"Do we have to?" Complained Chris.

"Yes."

Chris turned to his sister. "Come on, Tracy. We have to."

Tracy nodded. "Boy, I can't wait until I'm older and can boss _him_ around." She and Chris headed in the direction Keith had suggested.

Keith looked over to make sure Cheri was now in Laurie's capable hands before turning to his younger brother. "Come on, Danny. Let's go."

"But I don't wanna take a walk. I wanna stay with Laurie."

"No. You are going to go on a walk." Keith grabbed him by the elbow and began to lead him away from the two teenaged girls. He'd give them time to talk. He was sure Laurie would do a better job at consoling Cheri than he. He'd talk to her later. Right now, she just needed time alone.

…

"Oh, I don't know why I started to cry. I feel so…so stupid!" Cheri paced across the dirt ground staring dejectedly at her feet. She hadn't meant to cry, but the whole scene had brought back a wave of unyielding memories and she had pitifully drowned in them all.

"You're not stupid." Laurie disagreed. "You did the only thing any other person would have. Actually, I'm surprised you've kept it in this long. I almost anticipated tears when we arrived."

Cheri shook her head. She had planned things differently. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I don't know what my problem is! I always pick the worst possible moments to fall apart."

"It's fine." Laurie tried to persuade her. "It doesn't matter. It could have happened to anyone."

_But not me. It wasn't supposed to happen to me._ Cheri felt terrible. He had now seen her at her weakest point. How was she going to be strong now?

"You know…" Laurie carried on. "Maybe it's a good thing you started crying."

"What do you mean?" She had to be kidding. _A good thing?_ Cheri had found out years ago that nothing good came from lament.

"Well…" Laurie thought for a while, "Keith's gone now, isn't he?"

"I guess."

"And he _didn't_ try to comfort you."

No he hadn't, but Cheri almost wished he had. _What am I saying? Of course I don't wish he had! It's a good thing he kept his distance. The last thing I need is pity from Keith Partridge._ But as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew that she truly _had_ wanted him to comfort her. She was just disappointed that he hadn't.

"Cheri?"

She had to get away. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm going inside." Cheri turned her back on Laurie and headed for the door. She needed some time alone with her guitar. She needed some time to think. Right now her mind was going in circles and they were circles she didn't want to be in.

"Okay." Laurie didn't chase after her and Cheri appreciated that. She wondered why she hadn't spent more time with Laurie in the past. They had so much more in common than she and Keith had.

Sauntering up the porch steps, she opened the screen door and slipped inside the house. She could still hear the adults talking in the dining room, finishing up breakfast. She tiptoed across the kitchen floor and took the back stairway to the second level, scampering quickly into her room to retrieve her guitar.

"Why me?" She thought aloud as she snatched the old acoustic from off the bed. A glimpse of her reflection in the vanity mirror caught her eye and she walked over to it. She looked terrible. Her eyes were wet and puffy and her cheeks glistened with the moisture of those few spent tears.

"Oh boy. Who am I kidding?" Cheri sighed and opened the top drawer to the vanity. She removed from it a framed photograph she had stowed away after the worse summer of her life. The two children that smiled up at her, though, looked anything but miserable.

They both looked so happy and carefree that tears leapt to her eyes and she found herself wishing to go back in time: To be again, the ugly girl with the chin-length hair and the scabby knees. To be again, the roguish girl who used to sneak leftover Jell-O from out of the refrigerator and share it with her puppy. To be again, the dreaming girl who loved for the pure thrill of loving someone and being loved in return.

"What went wrong, Keith?" She whispered to the picture, finding it hard to picture the smiling boy beside her as the young man who was now staying in her house. "We used to be so good together. We used to have such fun. What made you change your mind?"

She sighed again and returned the picture to the drawer, closing both it, and the memory inside. She looked back at the mirror. The emptiness in her eyes almost scared her, though there had been nothing but sadness in them for years. "Who am I kidding?" She said again and turned away from the mirror as the answer came to her slowly.

_No one. No one but myself._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It took Keith the better part of the morning to finally ditch his younger siblings. Well, he wouldn't necessarily say 'ditch'. In fact his whole 'alone time' was going to cost him his dessert that afternoon; courtesy of Danny's babysitting services. But what could he say? Some things were more important than dessert. And one of those things was Cheri.

It wasn't long after Keith had walked away that he realized that _he_, and not Laurie, should have been the one to comfort Cheri. They could have had their talk then and he could have finally found out why she hated him. Actually, he didn't really believe she hated him now; that was evident enough by her tears.

At first, Keith had wanted to go back and search for Cheri, but soon, he decided that he should think through everything and makes sure he had all his facts straight before planning a confrontation. Cheri seemed to have all her facts in order, and he wanted to make sure they were on the same (or on a similar) page. The last thing he wanted was to create more tension between the two of them, and he knew that would only come if he were to force the issue. He would plan first. All he needed now was a place to reflect.

For some reason, Keith soon found himself wandering towards the sunflower fields with his guitar. Something about the bright yellow blossoms attracted him. They seemed to beam with comfort; as if the tall stalks were calling out to him, welcoming him, inviting him to find refuge in the shade of their leaves. It seemed like a perfect oasis: an escape from everyone and everything. The perfect place for some peace and quiet.

He ducked under the fence, and pushed his way through, weaving through thousands of green stalks, heading for the middle of the large field. He was careful not to hurt any of the plants, or his guitar. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble with the Reyes, or his mother. He had enough problems already.

"_Beautiful Dreamer, wake unto me_..._"_

Keith paused suddenly at the sound of a distant voice.

"_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee…"_

Someone was singing and Keith could just make out the words of the popular lullaby. The tempo of the song was much slower then he remembered, and he found this new version both lovely and haunting as he ventured closer to the sound, wanting to find it's source.

_"…Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day, lulled by the moonlight have all passed away…"_

As he drew nearer, he heard the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar and the singing became clearer. She had a beautiful voice and it was very familiar to him. It is then he remembered:

Cheri! It was Cheri he was hearing. He remembered when she was seven and had a music box that played that very tune. She often sang the song aloud saying that it was her most favorite lullaby. It was Cheri. He was sure of it, and so sure of it now that he decided to let her finish before he interrupted her and asked to talk:

"_Beautiful dreamer, king of my song,  
__List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
__Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,  
__Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea  
__Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie;  
__Over the streamlet vapors are born,  
__Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn._

_Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
__Even as the morn on the streamlet and sea;  
__Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,  
B__eautiful dreamer, awake unto me!"*_

And there, the song was finished. Keith was about to step out of his hiding place when a third verse began. He stopped to listen.

"_Beautiful Dreamer, prince of my heart,  
__To me thee promised we never would part;  
__Gone are the years of cheerful delight,  
__Here is the sorrow of loathing and spite._

_Beautiful dreamer, you I released,  
__But to my heart you still have the key.  
__Tears of the past have finally ceased,  
B__eautiful dreamer come back to me…"_

For a long moment, Keith stood awed by the lyrics. He hadn't remembered a third verse to the song. Cheri must have written the last on her own. It was so beautiful and poetic and, as much as Keith hated to admit it, all about him.

_I broke her heart?_ He couldn't remember that. When had he done it? Had it been that summer four years ago? The summer Laurie had said he was 'a crazy and foolish fifteen-year-old'? How had he done it? How ever he had, Keith now wished he could take it all back. He still cared for Cheri. He really did. But now, it looked as if she didn't want him back. Or did she?

Keith looked back to the direction the song had come from. A new song had now started, but no lyrics followed. It seemed to be an instrumental or the very beginnings of a masterpiece.

He needed to talk to her. Now. He knew he couldn't put it off much longer. In the sunflowers, they'd most definitely be alone, and with his guitar in hand, he knew she wouldn't hit him. Guitars were like diamonds to Cheri. Extremely valuable and greatly treasured.

"Cheri?" He stepped through the last few stalks and to his amazement, came into a small clearing. In the middle stood a great tree stump, and on it, sat Cheri.

She twirled around quickly, her wide eyes of surprise soon turning down as she recognized him. She turned her back to him and stood up from the stump, the acoustic guitar clasped carefully in her hand. He knew she meant to leave.

"No, Cheri, wait! I want to talk to you!" He reached out a touched her arm; a gesture he soon found was a mistake.

"D-Don't touch me!" She cried out and turned to face him. Keith expected her to be angry, but the tears in her eyes showed something different. She quickly looked away, but she didn't run. Maybe he still had time.

"Cheri? I'm sorry. I-" He wondered if he should hold her. _No, bad move. Just look how she responded when you touched her arm. Talk to her. Be gentle, be assertive. Figure this one out. _Keith wasn't sure if he should follow his brain or his heart, but one thing was sure, he had to make things right with Cheri.

"Cheri," He swallowed hard before continuing, deciding he should start the conversation out with something more comfortable. "Um…That was a nice song you were playing. Did you write it?" Music. He figured she'd be open to talking about that.

But Cheri didn't respond.

"Um…" He wanted to hold her. Kiss her. Tell her she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. Run his fingers through her long, dark hair, and dry all her tears. But he couldn't do what he wanted. He needed to be patient. "Cheri, I know I'm not exactly your favorite person right now, but I just wanted to say…" What? What did he want to say? His mind had suddenly gone blank.

"W-What?" Cheri looked at him, her voice small and quiet. The tears in her eyes glistened, but they didn't fall out. He figured she was trying not to cry. He wondered why.

"Well…" He had her attention now. He couldn't blow it. "I just wanted to say that… that I love you. I mean-" He wasn't sure where that had suddenly come from, but he was glad he had said it. It was the truth, but then again, he wondered if he had chosen the right time.

The small smile that came to Cheri's lips unnerved him. "That's really funny. I almost thought you did too."

Was she dropping him a hint? Was this supposed to spur his memory? Had he told her he loved her before? When? When had he done it? What? What had he done? _Come on Cheri, give me another clue._ "But, I'm not… This isn't a joke." He set his guitar gently on the stump. He needed to be ready for anything.

"Oh? Well you sure have a strange way of showing it." Her smile faded. "Just leave me alone, Keith. It's better if you just leave me _alone_." She turned to leave again, but Keith wasn't about to let that happen. To say the very least, he was getting angry. _He_ had a strange way of showing it? How about her? He should leave her alone? Keith was furious. He began to wonder if she were _trying_ to be snippy and make herself almost impossible to love. This was definitely not the Cheri he once knew. No, this was Cheri, but it wasn't _his_ Cheri.

Fuelled by anger and without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her arm again. "Cheri! I'm serious! Why do you have to act this way? I'm trying to formulate some sort of an apology, but I can never reach you if you keep pushing me away! I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"You don't?" She took an unsteady breath and when she turned back to him, Keith saw that the tears had finally won out. But, unfortunately, so had the anger. "You don't remember? How can you forget?" She sniffled and the next sentence came out small and quiet and almost accusing. "'Oh, I know it's going to hurt, Cheri, but there will be other boys. You'll soon forget about me; and hey, just wait, maybe I'll come back'…"

It didn't take much for Keith to realize what she was doing. _She must be quoting me._ _Did I really say that?_ It sounded so cruel and heartless. It now made sense why he had blocked it from his mind. "Cheri, I-"

"Just stay away from me, Keith." She told him and broke away from his grasp. "Just stay away!" She backed up a few steps and then ran off. Keith watched her go, unsure of what to do. _Let her go._ His mind seemed to say. The sound of her sobs echoed in his ears as she ran farther and farther away. _Let her go? But… I just… I just can't._

He sat down on the stump in a daze. He had really blown it now. At least he finally knew what he had done wrong, right? _Maybe._ He sighed. _What have I done? _

He lay down beside his guitar and stared at the cloud spotted sky. The memory came to him then and the last day of that summer four years ago, suddenly entered his mind:

They had been at this very spot, in the middle of the sunflower field. It was late in the evening. The sun had already begun to set and both he and Cheri knew that they would soon be called in for the night:

_"Hey, Cheri?"_ He was the first one to speak. The two of them sat back to back on the tree stump, holding hands, and looking up at the sky.

"_Yes, Keith?" _He had always loved how she said his name. Her voice was small, but clear as if it should belong to a pixie or some other fairytale creature.

"_I was thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_About us."_

She turned to him then and Keith remembered how beautiful she looked with her short dark hair and freckle-spotted nose. _"What about us?"_

"_Well…" _Keith remembered exhaling and trying to decide how he was going to bring the news._ "It's just that I'll be going home tomorrow and then I'll be starting school again in the fall."_

"_So?" She cocked her head slightly to the side. The action used to drive Keith crazy, but not tonight._

_He shrugged. "I guess I was just thinking that maybe we should try dating other people."_

_She frowned at him then. "See other people?"_

"_Sure."_

"_But… I don't want to see other people."_

"_You don't?"_

"_I love you, Keith."_

_Yes. _She loved him and Keith had made a big mistake_._ At least, he knew that now._ "Well-"_

"_Don't you love me?"_

"_Sure Cheri, it's just that-"_

"_Then why do you want to see other people?"_

"_Because this long-distance relationship thing isn't going to work out, Cheri. I can't love you forever. You were just my first love. Things like that happen all the time."_

_Cheri grew silent then, saying nothing._

"_Aren't I right?"_

_She swallowed hard. "Y-You mean you want to break up?"_

"_Well… yeah. I do."_

"_But why?"_

_Keith shrugged. "Girls won't take me seriously if I have a steady, and it wouldn't be fair to you if I dated other girls when we were still… together." _At the time Keith couldn't understand why she didn't get it. It had made perfect sense to him.

"_But-"_

"_Don't you remember what I said?"_

_Cheri shook her head. Of course she didn't remember. She was constantly forgetting things._

_"I warned you that sometimes people can become too close and then it can be painful when they finally break up. It always happens that way."_

"_But-" Cheri's lower lip trembled._

_Keith pulled her to him in a tight embrace, "Oh, I know it's going to hurt, Cheri, but there will be other boys. You'll soon forget about me; and hey, just wait, maybe I'll come back."_

Keith remembered all of it now. After that night, Cheri had closed herself in her room and wouldn't come out. She didn't even come down the next morning to say goodbye to the family, claiming she didn't feel well.

At the time, Keith had convinced himself that she was just a naive and selfish little brat, but looking back at it now, Keith knew that he only did that to cover up his own guilt. _Was I really so mean?_ Keith knew he had grown up in the last four years. His experiences in show business caused him to learn many hard life lessons. Knowing all he knew now, he would have done it all differently.

"I'm sorry, Cheri." He whispered as tears leapt into his own eyes. "I don't know why I did it. I was so foolish and conceited and we were both so very naive. I didn't even stop a second to think of how bad it would have affected you. I was too caught up in myself to even care." He felt so bad now and the guilt was overwhelming. But just the same, he was glad he knew. Now, he could finally set things right.

* * *

* _Beautiful Dreamer_ was written by Stephen Foster (1864)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Cheri locked herself in her room the rest of the day and refused to come out. It was as if she were reliving the whole experience. The pain, the sorrow, and all the regret she had felt those four long years ago came back to her with crippling vengeance. She almost wondered if she could ever face anyone again.

_Why does it still hurt so much?_ She wondered, as she stared up at the ceiling and hot tears slid down her face, wetting her already dampened hair. _Why does it feel as if it happened only yesterday? _She thought she had gotten over all of that, but it was quite apparent that she hadn't.

_Why did I yell at him like that? Maybe I should have stayed and listened to what he had to say? Why did I have to run?_ But she already knew the answer. She had been running all her life, and she lacked the willpower to stop. Actually, she hadn't done any better than Keith. In his own way, he had been running. He told her he had forgotten, and in a way, so had she. Both of them had pushed the bad memories aside, leaving them behind. Neither of them had thought to deal with them healthily.

_I'm such a fool!_ She thought in dismay and pinched her eyes tightly shut, once again, grieving for what had once been.

…

After about an hour of consistent crying, Cheri finally dried her tears. She felt too worn down to do anything constructive so she stared again at the ceiling for a long while, thinking. _I can't stay in here forever, but what do I do? I can't face him. Everything falls apart when I'm around him. _

She slowly got up from her bed and put the tissue box back in the connecting bath. The person she saw in the mirror looked every bit as bad as she felt and for a second, Cheri saw herself with the short bob and the overabundance of freckles on her nose.

"Four years ago, I cried my heart out over Keith Partridge." She whispered to the reflection. "And four years later, I'm doing it again." She sighed and hastily turned from the image, retuning to her bedroom. For some reason, she found herself pulling a box from out of her closet and dumping all its contents out onto the rug on the floor.

She now knew what she needed to do.

_I have to get rid of him!_ _I can't keep anything that'll make me remember! _She didn't know where these thoughts had come from, but she couldn't help but feel they were right.

She started at the vanity and pulled open the drawers, tossing into the box all the photographs and mementoes that reminded her of Keith. She then headed to her record player and grabbed all of her _Partridge Family_ albums from off the shelf. These, she also placed in the box, followed by a few back issues of 16 magazine.

In went all the pin ups and newspaper clippings she had gathered over the years. Everything she had collected about Keith and his rise to success she boxed, trying hard not to think about what she was doing.

_I must have been obsessed!_ She shook her head, trying to shove aside more hurtful memories. _Why did I collect all these things? I've only been hurting myself more. All these years… I haven't really been making it better, I've been making it worse!_

She finished her wild jaunt at the dresser. Quickly, she scooped up the music box that lay on top. She had gotten the jewelry case from her grandmother on her seventh birthday. It was the precious jewel that had taught her '_Beautiful Dreamer_'; the song that made her think of Keith. She was about to drop it into the box, when she suddenly stopped. What was she doing? Sure, it reminded her of Keith, but she had also gotten it from her Grandmother who had died of a stroke when Cheri was ten. The two of them had been very close. Cheri couldn't see the sense in throwing away such a priceless item.

Slowly, she opened the lid and watched as the ballerina danced to the soothing music.

"Beautiful Dreamer, wake unto me…" Cheri sang softly along with the music as hot tears welled in her eyes. She sighed and dumped out the jewelry, closing the lid and setting it off to the side. Tears sliding down her cheeks, she weeded through the tangled necklaces and rings, removing two items: Keith's guitar pick, and his ring.

She picked up the ring and looked at it for a long time, studying it. He had given it to her when he had first told her that he loved her. That night, she remembered very clearly. It was the night she couldn't anticipate anything else going wrong, and then something had gone wonderfully right:

"_She scares me, Keith. It's almost as if she's trying to make me into something I'm not." Cheri hugged him closely as she cried, the thoughts of the scene after dinner, still fresh in her mind. _

_Keith gently stroked her hair as the two of them held each other, sitting on the moonlit stump in the field. She had told him all about the incident and he had sympathized for her. He always did and Cheri thought he always would._

"_I mean, it's like I can never please her." Cheri went on. "One moment everything's fine and then the next moment, I'm the biggest embarrassment she has ever experienced. What's wrong with me Keith? Why can't I please her?"_

She remembered crying. Even back then she had done that a lot.

"_There's nothing wrong with you, Cheri. There never has been and there never will be anything wrong with you. Your mother is the wrong one."_

_Cheri had quieted then, for a moment, and listened to his heart beat, her head pressed to his right shoulder. His words had a comforting effect on her and she felt herself never wanting that evening to end and hoping that he'd kiss her, for she had never been kissed by a boy before. "Keith?" She whispered._

"_Hm?"_

"_Why doesn't she love me?"_

"_Oh, Cheri. I'm sure she loves you. She's your mother, isn't she?"_

"_Biologically."_

_Keith sort of chuckled. "Cheri…" _

"_What?"_

_He sighed, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, your mother does love you, I'm sure; she just doesn't know the right way to show it."_

_Cheri supposed he was right. Though he was only a year older, she had always looked up to him. He always seemed to have everything together and know exactly what to say._

"_Besides," Keith continued. "No parent would name their daughter 'Cherish' if they didn't treasure her unconditionally." _

_She supposed that were right too. But what if he were wrong?_

"_Anyways, who really cares what she thinks, right?" He tilted her back so he could look at her face and smiled encouragingly. "All that matters is that you are you, and that I love you very much." He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger._

"_You mean-?" _Cheri remembered pure delight flooding her heart as her face broke into a wide smile and she hugged him again._ "Oh, Keith! I love you too!"_

_He chuckled. "I thought you might say that."_

_She leaned back to look at him again. "Oh, but it's true!"_

"_I know." He smiled at her and lifted her right hand, placing a ring on her finger._

"_What's this?"_

"_My ring. The one you always admired. You know, the one you always said looks like Ringo's." _

"_You're giving it to me?" Cheri was speechless._

"_Yes. It's yours." He took her hand in his and looked at her face. "Do you like it?"_

"_Oh, Keith! I love it!"_

_And I love you._ Cheri's lower lip trembled as she finished the memory and her eyes began to blur. She hastily snatched the guitar pick off the dresser top and tossed both it, and the ring, into the box.

"Enough, sobbing." She told herself. "You don't want him back and you aren't ever going to get him back! Why don't you just grow up?"

The anger in her voice frightened her at first and she collapsed to her knees in a daze. _Oh no! _She thought. _Now I'm starting to sound like her! Oh please no!_ She trembled thinking about what she had just said. Grow up? That's what her mother had told her when she had locked herself in her room the first time.

"_You're such a child! When are you ever going to grow up, Cheri?"_

Cheri shook the memory from her mind. _No. I won't be like her. This bitterness has got to stop!_ She took in a deep breath and then picked herself up off the floor, bringing the full box up with her. She'd put it into the hayloft. That way, she wouldn't have to see it or want it, but it would still be there, just in case she needed it back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Keith! Come play hide-and-seek with us!" For the third time that afternoon, Tracy tugged at his arm, begging for his attention. The 'us' she was referring to was she, Chris, and Danny. Keith had still yet to figure out why Danny was playing, but didn't bother to ask. He didn't feel like playing himself.

After his confrontation with Cheri in the sunflowers, Keith had returned to the farmhouse to find that Cheri had locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out. Gladys was furious at first, but Mrs. Partridge soon persuaded her that maybe Cheri needed a little time alone. Mrs. Reyes soon calmed and admitted that Shirley was probably right, but come lunchtime, Cheri still hadn't made an appearance and Gladys was angry again. Shirley had again intervened and convinced Gladys to cool down. She then sent all the children outside to play. That's why Keith now found himself sitting on the steps to the back porch, being pestered by his three youngest siblings.

"Keith!"

"Not now, Tracy. Alright? You three go on ahead."

"But, Keith-!"

Keith looked up at her, her eyes pleading, as wide as a begging puppy's. He hated it when she gave him that look. It made him cave in every time. "Alright, fine." He sighed and stood up from his place on the steps. "But just as long as I'm not 'it' first. Where's Laurie?"

"I think she went out on a walk." Said Tracy.

Keith shrugged.

"Who's 'it'?" Chris wanted to know as they walked into the middle of the clearing.

"Tracy. It was her idea to play the game, so she should be 'it' first." Danny looked to the young strawberry blonde.

Tracy didn't look happy, but she didn't complain either. "What number should I count to?"

"A hundred." Said Danny.

"Fifty." Corrected Keith. He refused to be standing in any one place for longer than a minute.

"Okay." Agreed Tracy and she closed her eyes and began to count. "One… two… three…"

Keith knew where he would be hiding before she hit five. He instantly took off and sprinted to the barn. Then, as quickly as he could, he reached the ladder and climbed up into the hayloft. He decided to make his way over to the window so he could spy on Tracy's progress.

"Twenty-six… twenty-seven… twenty-eight… twenty-nine…"

From his vantage point, Keith could see his youngest sister by the tree. Yes. This was the perfect spot. He could see almost everything from here.

"Thirty-four…thirty-five… thirty-six …thirty-seven…"

Feeling fully relaxed, Keith leaned back against the hay pile behind him to wait. He suddenly sprang up in surprise. "What in the world?"

He turned towards the pile and brushed some straw aside, revealing a sturdy, cardboard box. From the look of the outside, Keith figured it hadn't been out there for very long: a couple of days at the very most. He wondered what was inside.

"Fifty! Ready or not, here I come!"

Keith turned back to the window and cautiously peeked out. Tracy was headed away from the barn. He let out a sigh of relief. Good. It would be a while before she found him. Meanwhile, he could explore the contents of the box. Keith turned back to the container and hastily flipped open the lid. What he found inside surprised him.

"_Partridge Family_ Records? Pictures?" Keith gently shifted through the miscellaneous items. Everything he found, he recognized, well, give or take a magazine or two. "These must be Cheri's." He took out a stack of old photographs and leafed through them. Each picture was either of Keith or featured him in some way. There were several of he and Cheri:

He and Cheri in her red wagon. He and Cheri giving old Floppy Ears a bath. He and Cheri playing their guitars. Keith couldn't believe it. Why would Cheri store all this away? _Because she hates you. _But Keith knew she didn't.

He paused when he came to a picture of a fourteen-year-old Cheri kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and gently traced the outline of her face with his finger.

"Keith! I found you!"

Keith's eyes suddenly snapped up, and he saw Tracy standing at the top of the barn's ladder. "Am I the last one?"

Tracy shook her head. "Nope. The first. That means you're 'it'."

Keith merely nodded. "Um... okay? Alright. Hey, I'll be down in a minute, okay? Go find Danny and Chris."

And bless her little soul, she didn't ask questions. "Okay."

Keith waited until she had left the barn before turning his attention back to the pictures. They were all great! Keith couldn't imagine anyone throwing such treasures away. He set the photographs back into the box and then grabbed the framed photograph that lay with the vinyl.

Two children smiled up at him. They looked so happy that the joy was infectious and Keith couldn't help but smile back. He and Cheri. They couldn't be more then eight and seven years old at the most. The two children were sitting on the old porch swing on the back deck. Hank had taken the photo, Keith was sure.

"Man! Why did I have to mess all this up?" Keith closed his eyes for a moment as he plunged back into the sorrows brought upon by his younger-self's mistakes. He hated seeing all this stuff out here. It made him realize just how badly he had hurt Cheri. _And she's hurting now._

He returned the photograph to the box and then looked at the newspaper clippings. It looked like Cheri had been keeping close track of his life of fame and fortune all these years. He only wished that he had kept a similar eye on Cheri. _She's changed_. He thought. _She's grown up, and so have I._

"Keith!" Keith looked out the window and down into the clearing. Danny and Chris now joined Tracy at the entrance to the barn.

"Coming." He hastily put the box back together and climbed down from the hayloft. He'd come back after dinner and finish looking through the things. They seemed to have a therapeutic effect of him in a way, and Keith was glad he had found them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Cheri spent the remainder of her evening playing songs on her guitar. She avoided the songs that troubled her and went on to play up-beat numbers that made her happy. She started with a couple of tunes by her favorite group and then continued on with a few originals. When she finally set down her guitar, it was dark outside and Cheri rose to close her curtains.

"Well," She sighed and pulled the curtains shut. "At least I feel a little bit better." She turned and headed for her dresser retrieving a pair of light cotton pajamas from the drawer. Her stomach growled as she pulled on the shirt.

Cheri frowned. _Well, that's what I get for skipping lunch and dinner. _She glanced at the clock on the bedside table: 10:00 PM. Everyone would be in bed by now. She decided to sneak downstairs for a little snack. There was some cheese and leftover roast in the refrigerator. She could make herself a sandwich.

She finished dressing and then headed for the door. She clicked off the light and then opened it a crack, peering out into an empty hallway. _Nobody's up. Good._

She silently tiptoed into the hall, heading for the back stairs. Cheri soon entered the kitchen. She met no one on the way and was thankful. She couldn't face them, not yet. Tomorrow, but not tonight.

The kitchen was as dark and silent as the rest of the house, the only sound coming from the humming refrigerator. Cheri quietly tiptoed to the breadbox, and, using moonlight as her guide, sliced herself a piece and set it on a plate on the counter. She returned the loaf to the box and then made a beeline for the refrigerator, opening its heavy door.

_This is a good sign._ She thought as she searched for the roast and cheddar. _At least I still have my appetite. Last time this happened, I didn't eat anything for almost two days!_

Finding what she was looking for, she grabbed the meat and cheese and brought them over to the counter. Slicing herself a slice of each, she stacked them atop the bread and pulled an empty glass from out of the cupboard. It looked delicious. Cheri returned to the refrigerator for the milk.

Suddenly, the kitchen was flooded in bright yellow light. Startled, Cheri turned around to face the newcomer.

"Thought I heard somebody down here."

Cheri sighed when she recognized the figure standing in the doorway. "Oh, Dad! You scared me half to death." She removed her hand from her chest, exhaling slowly as she turned back to the refrigerator in search of the milk.

"Sorry about that, darlin'. I'm glad to see you up and about. Getting a midnight snack?" Hank went to the kitchen table and sat down. His daughter soon joined him with her creation.

"Sort of. I mean, it isn't really midnight, yet."

Her father nodded and waited until she had taken a bite of her sandwich before continuing. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Cheri decided to fake ignorance. "Talk about what? My sandwich?" She grinned, talking with her mouth full. She knew her father wouldn't criticize her on her manners. He was always good about that.

"No. Your recent life crisis. The one that chased you into your room for the day."

Cheri's smile faded. "Not really." Truth be told, she was now ashamed of her actions.

"Okay." He watched her eat for a while and then rose from his seat. "I think I'm gonna make myself one of those too." He headed for the refrigerator and opened the door.

Cheri watched him, chewing thoughtfully. She usually loved it when her father was so understanding, but right now, she kind of wished he would beg her to share her problems. She could really use some advice, but Cheri wasn't sure if she wanted to ask for it. "Hey, Dad?"

"Hmm…" Her father sliced the roast.

Cheri stared at her sandwich a moment before answering. "What are your thoughts on forgiveness?" She decided to keep the topic general, "I mean can people change? Should someone forgive someone who deeply hurt him or her?"

"Let me guess," Hank sliced some cheese. "Keith?"

Cheri hated it when he was right. "Um…"

Hank came to the table with a sandwich of his own and a tall glass of milk. "Honey, I'm not trying to pry into your personal affairs, so if you just want to talk about it generally, I can respect that."

"Okay…" Cheri had always admired her dad for his honesty. She knew it was a good idea to confide in him. It was just hard for her to share such a large problem. At least when she talked to Laurie about it, Laurie knew a majority of the story already. Her dad was new to the whole conflict, well, all except what he gathered from her those four long years before.

When she looked up, she saw her Dad staring at her, as if waiting for her to continue.

She sighed. "Oh Dad, I don't know what to do anymore. It's all so physically draining." She picked at the crust on her bread rolling a crumb between her fingers, watching it fall apart.

"What is, darlin'?"

"Oh, I don't know. This? Everything? I don't know how to react to him anymore, Dad."

"Keith."

"The one and only." Cheri rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to take another bite of her sandwich. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore. She frowned, set the sandwich back on the plate, and pushed it momentarily to the side.

"What's wrong with Keith?"

"I don't know…" _Nothing. Absolutely nothing! He's perfect._ Cheri sighed again and looked to her father, "Do you… well… do you remember four years ago when I wouldn't come out of my room for a whole week?"

Hank nodded. "Sure do. The only things keeping you alive were the PB&J sandwiches I kept sneaking up to you. Your mother had a fit. She was about ready to break the door down."

Cheri cringed at the memory. It hadn't been a pretty week for her. She remembered the week even better than her father. That was the time she feared the world was going to end. "Well, remember when I finally broke down and told you what the matter was?"

Hank nodded again. "You and Keith got into an argument and he hurt your feelings."

Cheri forgot she had altered the truth when she had given her dad that explanation so many years ago, "And you told me to forget about it. Friends fight and the best thing I could do was forgive?"

"Right."

"Well," Cheri pushed her sandwich farther off to the side. Her appetite was now totally gone, "I didn't forgive."

"What?"

"I didn't forgive Keith for hurting me like he did, Dad," She looked to him, unsure if she should end her silence. He would discover the truth eventually, and if she couldn't trust her father, whom could she trust? "Did I ever tell you, _what _Keith and I argued about?"

Hank took another bite of his sandwich. "No, and I never asked. I figured that was your business."

Cheri nodded. Her father was so good to her. "Well, I guess _why_ I haven't forgiven Keith is that, well…" Cheri glanced at her sandwich, "He lied to me."

"Lied to you?"

Cheri nodded. "The summer I turned thirteen, Keith told me that he loved me and gave me his ring…" She folded her hands looking at her right ring-finger, almost expecting the ring to magically appear, "He told me that he'd always love me and then," She swallowed hard, "And then, at the end of my fourteenth summer, Keith told me it was over between us, I should forget him, and…and grow up."

Hank didn't say anything for a long while and Cheri almost wondered if he had heard her.

"Dad?"

"I heard you, I'm just trying to make sense of it all." He took another bite of his sandwich and chewed on it for a long time. Finally, he swallowed. "Thirteen's awfully young to be making those types of promises, don't you think?"

"Dad, give me a break. I grew up with fairytales; I thought I had found my prince. But," Cheri sighed. "I was wrong."

Hank nodded and took another bite from his sandwich. "So, what you mean to tell me, is back when you were thirteen, you thought you were in love with Keith. He led you on and then he dumped you suddenly?"

"I guess that covers it." Cheri shrugged.

"Well, what does that have to do with today's episode? Don't tell me history repeated itself?"

"No." Cheri shook her head. "Not really. I-" She thought for a while, choosing her words carefully, "Well, when the_ Partridge Family _arrived yesterday, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry about the past but I would avoid Keith at all costs…" She paused, hoping her father would say something. He didn't, so she continued, "Anyways, before I know it, here is Keith; tall, handsome, and way different then he was before. I feel all my past feelings for him suddenly returning and..." She swallowed hard as tears stung at her eyes. "I decided to shove all those feelings aside and stay bitter. I didn't want to get hurt again so I had to stay away from Keith, but then… Keith heard me singing in the sunflower fields and approached me. He said he wanted to talk. We sort of yelled at eachother, and, well I didn't want him to see me cry, so I took off and locked myself in my room."

"Cheri…" Hank reached across the table and instantly took hold of one of his daughter's hands. "I had no idea." Concern etched his handsome brow.

"It's all my fault, Daddy. I should have forgiven him a long time ago, it's just-"

He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. "I know, it's hard."

"Try really hard." Cheri sniffed and instantly took the handkerchief he handed her, to wipe at her eyes. "Thank you." She blew her nose and then dabbed at her eyes, giving herself a few minutes to recover before asking her next question. "Well? What should I do?"

Hank leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess it all depends on what you want. Do you want to be friends with Keith again, or just forget about the whole thing and throw that entire friendship out the window?"

Cheri nodded in understanding. "I guess I need some time to think about it."

"Fair enough." Hank finished his sandwich and then rose from his seat. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to go get myself a little rest."

Cheri nodded again and then stood to meet him at the doorway. "Goodnight, Dad. Thanks for listening." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, darlin'. Was my pleasure."

She waited until he had gone up the stairs and then went back to the kitchen table to finish her own sandwich and milk. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do now. She knew her father would want her to make-up with Keith and become friends again, but Cheri wasn't sure if she could do that. She knew that just being friends with Keith wouldn't cover it. She wanted so much more. She wanted love. She wanted affection. She wanted it to be as it once was. But, Cheri knew, what she wanted was the impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning, Keith awoke early and snuck out into the barn. He wanted to take another look into the box he had found there yesterday. He wanted to take another look at those pictures. For some reason, they warmed him.

"Mornin'." Came the greeting as Keith entered the barn. He was startled at first until he saw Hank in a far corner, filling horse troughs with fresh water. "You're up early."

"Um… yeah… sorry." Keith apologized. He hadn't anticipated Mr. Reyes presence. Now what was he going to do?

"Did you need something?"

"No, not really." He lied, "Just taking a walk, I guess."

"Would you like to help me with the horses?"

And for some strange reason, Keith agreed, "Sure." He shrugged and walked over to where Hank was filling up a second bucket.

"Just pour some water into each trough. Make sure they've got enough." Mr. Reyes directed.

Keith took the bucket and nodded in understanding.

"Thanks."

Keith watched him walk away and then began his task. For the next hour, he filled horse troughs, constantly sneaking glances over his shoulder to see if Hank had gone, but each time he turned around, he was left disappointed.

Keith sighed. He wanted to make sure that he was alone when he went through the box again. The last thing he wanted was for Mr. Reyes to know about it. In a way, it was his secret. Well, his and Cheri's. After all, he was sure she had put it up there.

Finally, at a quarter to eight, Hank finally headed for the barn door. "I think I'm gonna go start breakfast. You gonna be okay in here?"

"I'll be fine." Keith assured him and waited until the door closed before quickly hanging up the empty bucket (he had finished his task half an hour ago), and scrambling up the ladder to the hayloft. He instantly went to the far back corner and shoved the straw aside. The box was just where he had left it.

"Finally!" He popped it open and instantly started where he had left off the day before. He found a couple more photographs and a guitar pick and a ring. Keith paused. Hey! This was _his_ ring. The one he had given to Cheri the day he…

"The day I told her I loved her." Keith closed his fingers around the object as he thought back on that moment. Cheri had thrown this away? She must have been very upset.

Keith kept hold of the ring as he continued his search through the remaining items in the box. A couple of photo albums, a few notebooks… Keith removed one of the books for closer inspection. He flipped open to the first page. An ownership statement occupied the paper written in a young Cheri's delicate scroll:

_This book belongs to Keith Partridge and Cheri Reyes. Keep out. No admittance allowed. Violators will be punished. _

Keith couldn't help but grin. Yep, this had definitely belonged to he and Cheri. He instantly turned to the next page and found a small poem written there. He read it carefully:

_As winter nips the autumn leaves,  
__With artic wind they quiver,  
__All alone a young girl grieves,  
__And in the wind she shivers._

_I offer her my jacket warm,  
__She takes it without answer.  
__I ask her why she's in this storm,  
_She tells me she's a dancer.

The poem stopped there and Keith turned the page. He read each new poem with acute interest and soon realized that what he was reading weren't poems at all, but lyrics to songs he and Cheri had written together.

As he flipped through, the lyrics got less and less inept and Keith figured he had started at the first notebook. He soon tossed it back into the box and grabbed another one, starting at the end. The lyrics of the song there made him stop for a moment and he read them over again. 'Summer Days.' The song was titled. They remind him of a song his family had released on their _Sound Magazine_ album. In fact, the lyrics were almost identical. _Is this where I got my idea? Was I remembering the lyrics Cheri and I had composed together?_

He went to another notebook and opened to a random page. More lyrics. He decided to take the notebooks back to his room with him. He wanted to read them all. Every word, every lyric. He turned back to the box and began rummaging around inside. When he was done, he had a neat stack of eight notebooks. He flipped to the first page of each, making sure he was the partial owner of each. At about five books down, he came to one that didn't have his name.

_This book belongs to Cheri Reyes. _He was about to close it, but then something stopped him. _Maybe I should look inside? No._ He shut the book closed. He had no business snooping through her stuff in the first place. The only reason he had any right to the other seven were that they also belonged to him. This one didn't. It was Cheri's.

He sighed and tossed the notebook into the box, replacing the lid. He covered the brown cardboard with hay and then snatched up the seven lyrical notebooks he had discovered. He'd lock them in his suitcase until he had some time to go over them again. Mentally, he promised to return them to the box before they left the following week.

"Guess I'd better go see about breakfast." Keith stuffed the notebooks under his denim jacket and headed for the loft's ladder. He got on and was about to climb down, then stopped. He looked back to the box. It seemed to be calling out to him.

Go back, read the notebook. You know you're curious.

Keith shook his head to clear it. No, it wasn't right. Those where Cheri's own personal thoughts. He had no right to snoop.

She threw it away. She wouldn't know if you read it. Go on. She'll never know.

He had to admit, he really _did _want to know what was written inside. Was it more lyrics? Diary entries? _She threw it away…_ Yes. She had thrown it away. That meant she didn't want it anymore. So what was the harm?

Keith climbed back into the loft and shuffled over to the concealed object. He once again brushed the straw aside and popped open the lid. The light green notebook still lay on the top of the stack. He picked it up.

_This book belongs to Cheri Reyes._

Keith made sure no one was watching him before he finally settled down to read in the dim light. He opened to the first page and then moved on to the second where there was a poem, some lyrics. Keith had been right. These were Cheri-written lyrics. She had done them on her own. He flipped through it, reading a few here and there noticing each entry had a date. 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973... Keith stopped at the last entry and began to read. What he saw surprised him.

"Whoa." He stopped for a moment after reading the first verse. He had to admit. He was impressed. Already, a tune was forming in his head to accompany the words.

Slowly, he sang the remaining lyrics and then looked up at the title of the piece, "I'll Never Get Over You." He liked it. In fact, he _loved _it. _It would sound great on our next album! _Keith was excited by the thought, but soon his enthusiasm drained, as a new thought hit him. These were Cheri's words. He couldn't use them without her permission.

"I'll have to ask her." He thought aloud, but then realized that doing that would be the same as admitting that he had read her personal notebook. "That would just make things worse between us." He sighed and placed the notebook back into the box, closing it inside.

He knew his disappointment reached farther then the lyrics. He wouldn't be able to ask Cheri anything ever again. She didn't like him. She hated him. She had run away.

A small metallic object, lying in the hay, suddenly caught his attention. The ring! He must have dropped it when he had started looking at the notebooks. He quickly picked it up and looked at it for a long time, letting the filtered sunlight shine across its silver plain. "I love you, Cheri." He whispered, remembering again the first time he had told her.

She had been so happy. He had been so happy. And then, he had ended it all with that one stupid and selfish proposition.

_I have to win her back!_ Keith determinedly shoved the small gold and silver band into his pocket and again snatched up the notebooks. There was no getting around it now. He and Cheri belonged together; he had to regain her trust. Even if he had to fight for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Cheri was down early the next morning to help her father with breakfast. She first went outside to collect eggs and then headed back to the kitchen. Hank was already there when she arrived, frying up a pound of bacon in the skillet.

"Mornin', Dad." She greeted him, placing the full egg basket on the counter and reaching up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good mornin'. Glad to see you up."

She ignored the comment, "Need some help with breakfast?"

"How about scrambling us up some eggs?"

"Okay." Cheri shrugged and went over to the sink, washing her hands thoroughly before grabbing a large bowl out of the cupboard. As she cracked a dozen of the eggs into the bowl, she had to keep reminding herself to stay in a good mood. _Today is the day._ She thought. _No more tears, and no more running away. If Keith wants to talk, talk. If not, let it go and get on with life. It isn't the end of the world._

She got the milk out of the refrigerator and added a bit to the eggs. Washing her hands again, she grabbed a wire whisk and began to beat the mixture into a thin orange froth.

"Is anyone else up?" Hank asked as he turned the bacon a second time.

Cheri shook her head. "Not yet." She placed a frying pan on a neighboring burner to her father and found another spatula.

"Keith's in the barn."

Cheri looked up at her father for a clue to his statement. Did that mean he wanted her to go out there too? Well, she wasn't going to. Keith would have to come to her. She didn't want to go to Keith. "Oh."

"I suspect he'll be coming in here any minute now."

Cheri sighed. "Please, Dad. Don't scare me away." She was, of course, only half-joking. She hoped her dad wouldn't sense the nervousness in her voice, because that's what she was, nervous. She was afraid to face Keith after all this time, but she couldn't run away any longer. She needed to be strong.

Hank only smiled and continued tending to the bacon.

Cheri frowned.

It wasn't long before the spoken-of entered the kitchen. "Mr. Reyes? I was wondering if you might want some help with breakfast…" Keith's sentence trailed off as his eyes settled on Cheri. "On second thought, why don't I-"

"Keith." Hank addressed the youth before he could get away. "I was hoping you'd show up. How about setting the table for us in the dining room?"

"S-Sure. Just tell me where everything is."

Cheri noticed Keith's gaze stayed on her as he answered. His eyes were wide as if he were seeing a ghost. _Do I frighten him? _Cheri hoped she hadn't made herself unapproachable.

"Dishes are in the cupboard and silverware in that drawer over by Cheri." Her father nodded in her direction.

Cheri turned back to the eggs, before Keith could look back at her. _Be friendly._ Her mind seemed to say, but she instantly shook the thought away. _I'm fine. There's no rule saying I have to talk to him right now. Besides, it's way too soon. I won't run away, but I'm not ready to talk yet._

Keith didn't seem to mind her silence. He instantly went to the cupboard and found the plates. Pulling out a stack of nine, he walked out the swinging door to the dining room.

Cheri watched him go, but said nothing. Neither did her father. They proceeded in their tasks individually, concentrating heavily on what they were doing. Cheri melted a pat of butter in the skillet and then poured in the eggs. She waited until they were fully cooked and then placed them in another bowl. She went back over to the counter and began to get the silverware out of the drawer for Keith.

Keith soon entered and timidly approached her. He mechanically grabbed up the silverware and left the room. Cheri watched him go. She wasn't sure what she had wanted or had expected, but she knew that hadn't been it.

"Bacon's done." She turned to her father as he began dishing the last of the crispy, greasy, meat onto a nearby plate. "Maybe we should get this out on the table?"

Cheri nodded and then handed him the bowl of eggs. "You go on ahead. I'll get the toast."

Hank didn't argue and left for the dining room with the two items.

_Good. This'll buy me a little time to get my thoughts in order. _Cheri went to the breadbox for the toast. She paused when she spotted a small metallic item sitting on the countertop where the silverware had once been. "What could that be?" She went over to investigate. What she found surprised her.

It was Keith's ring.

Cheri snatched the item up quickly. _What is this doing here? I thought for sure I had put it in that box of junk I took out to the barn…_ She paused when she remembered what her father had said: 'Keith's out in the barn'. Had he found the box and gone through it?_ No. Not Keith. That isn't like him. Then again… _

Cheri shook her head. No. He wouldn't. But then where had he gotten the ring? _Does it matter?_ A second voice in her head conjured. _The point is he was obviously giving it back to you. Doesn't that seem like some sort of a truce? An apology? _

Cheri wasn't sure. But she liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

As Keith set the dining room table he only hoped and prayed he had done the right thing. _She's going to know you went snooping in her box._ A voice in his head seemed to say. Maybe. But it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Give her the ring back, see her reaction. It was his symbol of peace. A subtle way to show her he still cared and wanted to continue the deep friendship he greatly cherished.

"Looks good." Hank nodded to the table as he entered the room with a plate full of bacon and large bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Where's Cheri?" Keith helped him place the items on the table and then looked expectantly at the doorway. He had expected both Cheri and her father to arrive at the same time, but Hank was alone.

"She's makin' the toast." Mr. Reyes took his seat at the head of the table. He stretched. "That reminds me. How about goin' in there to fetch the butter and jelly for me?"

Keith paused, thinking back to Cheri's reaction last time they were alone together. It still hurt. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"Sure you should. I think Cheri finally wants to make amends. You can't be putting up the defenses now that she's finally cooled down."

Keith looked over at the older man, watching as Hank fussed with the salt and pepper shakers. He knew he was right. He had made his move, by now Cheri would have made hers. If she were mad about it, he'd just go in, get the toast fixings and leave without a word. If she wanted to talk, he'd stop and talk for a while.

"Alright." He nodded at Mr. Reyes. "Any preference on the flavors?"

Hank grinned, "For the jelly? Naw. Whatever's in the refrigerator will do. If you need help finding somethin', don't hesitate to ask Cheri."

_Great._ Keith sighed, letting his shoulders slump. He made his way over to the kitchen door and paused.

_Well, here I go. It's now or never._ He slowly exhaled and entered the kitchen. Cheri was on the far end of the room, stationed in front of the toaster. She didn't turn around when he entered, so he went directly for the refrigerator.

"Forget something, Dad?"

Keith froze as Cheri turned to him.

Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake and she took a short intake of breath. If she felt anything like he did right now, Keith figured she was holding her breath: waiting, watching, anticipating.

Keith spoke first. "Jelly." He said, after he'd exhaled.

"Oh…" Cheri lowered her eyes and then turned instantly towards the _Frigidaire_. "They're all in here. Which ones does he want?"

Keith was amazed at first and then he almost smiled. Was he actually having a normal conversation with Cheri Reyes, after all the agony of the days before? It was too good to be true! Was this his chance? Should he talk with her now? He was sure Hank would cover for them. The toast wasn't out there yet, so it wasn't as if anyone would miss it or the jelly.

"Um… he said it didn't matter." He walked casually over to her side as she rummaged in the refrigerator. He chanced a look at her right hand. She was wearing the ring. The smile he had been holding finally emerged.

Cheri carried on, "Well, knowing your mother, she'll want strawberry…" She set a jar on the counter. "Raspberry for me and you and Dad loves his marionberry…" She placed two more jars on the counter. "What else?" She looked to him.

She seemed nervous, Keith couldn't help but notice. Maybe this wasn't the time. He decided not to chance it. They could talk about one another later. Right now, he would live in the moment. He was only too thrilled that she was talking to him again, and had remembered his favorite type of jelly. He shrugged. "Oh, any old thing. Danny eats basically anything."

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Cheri's mouth. She removed a final jar from out of the refrigerator and closed the door. Keith followed her as she made two more stops, one for the butter and another for the full plate of toast. Then, together, they walked silently into the dining room.

Two more early-risers were there when they arrived. Chris and Tracy grinned from their places at the table as the two teens entered. "Morning!" They bid in unison.

"Good morning." Cheri greeted them. "How did you two sleep?"

She sounded so normal; Keith almost forgot about all the drama in the days before. He couldn't help but wonder what had made this sudden change in Cheri. Did Hank have something to do with it? Or had it been the ring? He hoped so.

"Alright, I guess." Tracy shrugged and reached for a piece of toast. Cheri handed one to her.

"How come you two aren't arguing anymore?" Chris asked sprinkling salt and pepper on his eggs.

Keith watched him, trying to compose an appropriate response in his head. Why had they stopped arguing? Well, because he never had been arguing and Cheri had changed- again. How was he going to answer this?

The dining room door opened

"Good morning, everyone."

Keith never thought he'd be so happy to see Mrs. Reyes. He watched as she made her way across the room and over to her husband, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "How did everybody sleep? Good? Good." She looked over the table and smiled, taking her seat.

"Feel free to help yourself, Gladys. We've just started breakfast." Hank invited and it wasn't long before the last three members of the Partridge Family arrived and also sat down at the table.

Keith was disappointed when Cheri sat next to Tracy leaving Shirley and Danny to the seats beside him. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but his hopes had been high. Her reluctance to be near him reminded him that this issue would take time to resolve. There was still a heart-felt apology to compose and deliver.

The food was soon passed around the table. Keith took two pieces of toast and waited for Cheri to be done with the jelly before asking for it himself. Breakfast seemed almost normal that morning. If the tension was there, Keith didn't feel it.

"It looks like we're in for some good weather today." Gladys was saying as she buttered her second slice of toast. "I was thinking that maybe we could take a day-trip down to the lake? I'm sure the children would enjoy swimming." She looked to Shirley.

"That sounds just fine." Keith's mother nodded.

"We'll do a picnic lunch. It should be a lot of fun. I'll make us up some fried chicken and potato salad."

Keith only half-listened to the conversation as it progressed. He had heard all he needed to, and two words stuck in his mind. Day-trip? Picnic? Surrounded in the calming abyss of nature, maybe he could finally get his chance to talk with Cheri. He could only hope. After all, the suspense was killing him, and he couldn't quit now. No. Not now that he was so close. So close to finally making things right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was nearly noon by the time the _Partridge Family_ and their hosts finally reached the lake. The kids were instantly shooed off to swim in the water as the tired parents laid down blankets and gathered around the picnic basket for a soda pop and some peaceful conversation.

Cheri wandered off alone and over to a fallen tree to slip out of her sandals. She watched as the two youngest children hurriedly stripped down to their swimming suits and ran for the water. Danny followed in suit and Laurie barked orders about being careful not to wander too far from shore. Cheri smiled as she watched them. Seeing them all together made her wonder what it would be like if she had siblings. The thought bothered her for a moment and she thought it over as she pulled off her shoes. She had never wanted a brother or sister before. Why did it seem so important now?

Maybe it seemed important because she was lonely? She looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes. She hated to admit it, but Cheri felt the dire need to talk to someone. Someone she knew she could trust. Someone who wasn't her Dad. Someone who would understand her feelings and stop telling her that she was wrong. But she was wrong. Cheri knew that now. It was just so hard to let go.

Picking a dandelion off a nearby plant, Cheri twirled it around in her fingers thoughtfully. She had always loved the yellow blossoms and never understood why they were called weeds. To her, they were a symbol of strength. An invincible race. She longed for a strength of her own; the power to finally let go of previous events and get on with her life. But it was still so much easier to dwell in the past. It was so hard to forget.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she brushed the flower across her face. It was one of those rare moments when she felt somewhat at peace. Surrounded by beauty, she finally felt like she could relax, even if just for a short while. Nature always seemed to do that to her.

"Hey, Cheri?"

All the peace suddenly disappeared as Keith stepped into view. She looked away from him quickly, struggling with a decision she didn't want to make. What should she do? How should she react? Half of her wanted to get up and walk away without a word, and yet, the other half was telling her to be strong, stay, and talk it out. Maybe the second inkling was right? She had been putting it off long enough, it was time she faced the music. She couldn't run away any longer… or could she?

"Cheri? Please, I think we need to talk." Keith must have known what she was thinking, because he instantly blocked her way. There was no escaping for Cheri. She would have to stay.

She took a deep breath and let it our slowly, "Okay." The normality of her voice surprised her. It was almost scary how she suddenly felt so calm. All her feelings of anxiety were now reduced to a couple of knots twisting in her stomach. _If he moves, I still have the opportunity to leave, just in case._

But Keith didn't budge. She was trapped. "Promise you won't run away?" His voice was firm, yet gentle. He was serious. She knew he wouldn't let her walk away this time, at least not until he had gotten whatever it was he was thinking of, off his mind.

Cheri frowned. "I promise."

"Good."

Cheri watched as he claimed the space on the fallen tree beside her. He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed so relaxed; it almost made her mad to see him that way. She decided to put these feelings aside. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

His answer surprised her. "Anything." He shrugged.

"_Anything_?"

"Yeah. Anything." He turned to her and braved a smile. She could tell he was trying to avoid the inevitable subject that was on both of their minds, but that smile was just so perfect.

A knot in Cheri's stomach tightened; but this time, it wasn't an anger or even a sad kind of pain, it was something different. Something Cheri hadn't felt for a very long time. His smile had opened up a multitude of old and new feelings, all of which Cheri thought she had thrown out a long time ago. _I need to be strong. I have to think clearly when we talk this out. I can't fall for him now. I need to be true to myself. I mustn't crumble. _

"Okay." Normal again. Cheri almost thought herself an actress. "Anything…" She tried to think of something to talk about that wasn't painful or angering, but wasn't as tacky as talking about the weather or times at school. _Why can't conversation come as easy as it did this morning in the kitchen?_

"I was thinking," Keith cut in, interrupting her thoughts, "That… I don't know… that maybe you'd consider being friends again." He picked at some green moss growing nearby. "I mean, being back at the farm and all, has reminded me so much about how it used to be. You and me and our music and all those games we played and adventures we went on, I really miss it Cheri."

_So do I._ Cheri's frown deepened as she realized all the truth in those unspoken words. She truly did miss all the good times they shared. She had missed it for a long time. Between all the anger and the tears she still longed for what had been and what she wished could still be.

Keith went on, "When I first got here, I couldn't understand why I felt so weird, like I shouldn't come back to you. And then, when we got here, I couldn't figure out why you hated me so much…"

Cheri bit her lower lip and watched as he picked more moss from off the rotting log.

"It didn't really hit me until our little fall out in the sunflower field. After you left, I just sort of laid there for a while and pondered, and then… I remembered what happened." He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, as if waiting for her to say something.

But Cheri didn't know what to say. Was this an apology? Had he really been so oblivious before and all her anger and tears had been misunderstood? It just didn't make sense. What was there to say?

It seemed as if Keith knew. He cleared his throat. "Cheri? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never did. I guess, back then, I was just too caught up in myself to notice what was happening to the people around me, especially those I cared a lot about."

Cheri pursed her lips, thinking silently for a moment. Sorry? He had apologized and she knew that he meant it, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say that she forgave him. All the years of hurt, anger, and sadness just seemed like too much to let go of with three little words. She technically _could_ say it, but Cheri didn't want to say anything until she really meant it.

"So, I guess what I'm asking is…" Keith continued, "…friends?" He held out a hand to her, waiting for her to shake it.

Cheri hated to disappoint him, but she just couldn't bring herself to agree. "I think we're being called for lunch." She said instead, standing from her place on the log and shrugging at him before looking back over at the parents. Her mother was just beginning to lay out all the food and beverages. It was time to go. She took a deep breath and walked away.

Keith didn't say anything and he didn't chase her.

And Cheri didn't look back, but as she walked away, she guiltily fingered the ring on her right hand and a feeling of regret settled in the pit of her stomach. _What do I do now?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lunch was adequate for Keith Partridge. Well, not exactly. The _food_ was actually delicious. Gladys Reyes had packed up all the picnicking favorites: fresh sandwich makings, potato salad, chips, salad and even a chocolate cake. The only problem was, Keith couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. He had other things on his mind. He noticed Cheri didn't eat much either. He wondered what she was thinking. Oh did he ever wonder what she was thinking!

He noticed she had been fiddling with the ring he had returned to her. Did that mean she was thinking about him? She seemed kind of distant. Maybe this was true? He knew that her decision to walk away hadn't been from her heart. She did that for comfort, not because she truly wanted to. Keith knew that now; in fact, he found that it was getting easier and easier to read this new Cheri. The old Cheri had been carefree and full of smiles. This new Cheri was scared, timid, and afraid to face reality. She would rather just walk away; and walk away she had.

"Keith! I said could you pass the chips!"

Keith awoke with a jolt out of his daydream as Danny poked him in the shoulder.

"Keith…"

"Here." Keith grabbed the _Frito Lays_ and tossed them indifferently at his freckle-faced brother. He didn't care if Danny could catch them or not, he just wanted to be let alone and allowed to return back to his reverie.

Danny caught the bag, but he didn't grab any chips. "What were you thinking about?" He said instead, his voice suddenly a whisper.

Keith rolled his eyes and picked up his half-eaten turkey sandwich. The last thing he wanted was to get into a heart-felt conversation with his little brother in the middle of a family picnic. There were just too many people around, not to mention Keith was sure that the problem had now escalated far beyond Danny's wisdom of thirteen years. Besides, what if somebody heard them? Like Gladys? Keith made a face and looked uncertainly at Cheri's mother. Mrs. Reyes, thankfully, wasn't paying any mind to the Partridge children; she seemed too concerned with her own.

"Cheri, will you go back to the truck and get that second cooler of sodas?"

Keith watched as long-legged Cheri slowly rose to her feet. "Yes, Mom." Or was it Ma'am? Keith never really noticed it before but every time he had heard Cheri say that, it sounded closer to 'yes, _ma'am_' than 'yes, _mom_.' Maybe it was some sort of signal? Keith shook his head when he began to feel dizzy. No. It was too much to think about at the moment.

He watched as Cheri walked away in the direction of Hank's battered brown truck. She was so beautiful. Why did she have to act so weird around him and avoid him all the time? Keith knew the important thing was to move forward. He wouldn't run any longer.

Now, if only he could cement Cheri to the ground.

"Hey, Keith?"

"What is it this time?" He turned abruptly, scowling at Danny, only to discover, that this time, it wasn't Danny at all. His face softened as he saw Tracy's eyes widen and her lips press into a miserable frown. Her lower lip trembled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tracy. Look, I didn't mean it…"

Tracy looked away and went back to silently eating her sandwich. _Great move, Partridge. _Keith inwardly scolded himself. _Now you've got yourself thinking so much about Cheri, that you can't even control your own emotions anymore. _He hated to admit it, but he had been acting too much on impulse lately.

When he looked up again, Cheri was returning. She moved almost robotically as she handed her mother the cooler and then sat down again at her place beside her father. He watched as father and daughter exchanged a few glances. Keith couldn't read anything there, but he still wondered what it was all about.

Lunch progressed.

Keith finished his turkey sandwich and a little bit of potato salad, and then headed back to the water to challenge Danny in a well-needed swimming match. Laurie and Chris soon joined them while Tracy and Cheri stayed on shore, watching the swimmers from a nearby log. Keith couldn't help but show off a little bit as he won the first race and then the next, but when he looked back to shore, he noticed that Cheri and Tracy were no longer paying attention. They seemed to be off in their own little world, walking through the grass field, talking. About what, Keith didn't know, though he wondered about it. He looked back at the picnicking area. The parents still conversed, glancing occasionally at the avid swimmers.

"Keith! Come on! We want a rematch!"

When Keith finally turned around, Laurie splashed him playfully with a spray of lake water. He hastily returned the favor and then laughed. He wouldn't try to fight it. Despite all the unsettled feelings between he and Cheri, Keith was having a good time.

Danny and Chris soon joined in on the splashing brawl and by the time the four oldest Partridges emerged from the lake, they were all soaking wet.

"Have a good time?" Shirley asked them, throwing each child a towel.

"Sure did." Laurie grinned at Keith and he returned the smile.

The smile was short-lived, however, when he saw that his mother was alone.

"Where are the Reyes… and Tracy?" He asked, worriedly.

"Oh, Tracy fell a little while ago and scraped her knee, so Hank and Cheri took her back to the house. Gladys is at the bus, packing away the last of the picnicking items." She took a towel from Chris and assisted him in toweling off his blonde hair.

Keith nodded lamely. Great. Cheri had run away again. But this time… he was kind of okay with it. She was back at the farm. He'd give her time and then try to talk to her again. He was sure all she needed was patience on his part and patient he would be… right?

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

I apologize that this chapter isn't the best (and kind of short). It took me several tries to get it this far, so I decided to post it. I may come back again and edit some more, but until then, I wanted to progress. So stay tuned for the next chapter. It's already in the works. Thanks! :) 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Cheri gripped the windowsill as her father's old truck rattled down the country road. Tracy sat between them and all was quiet. Cheri knew her father wanted to talk about something. The way he kept clearing his throat and sneaking glances at her gave him away. He wanted to talk about Keith, someone Cheri didn't want to talk about right then. She still had some personal thoughts to organize, not to mention some personal problems to resolve.

"My knee hurts." Tracy complained, her hand still clasped to the injured area.

"It's alright, darlin'. We'll be back at the farm soon. I'm only sorry I forgot to pack the first-aid kit."

Cheri glanced at her father; he didn't pry his eyes from the road.

"How much farther?" Tracy asked.

"Only a couple more miles."

"How long is that going to take?"

Cheri sighed and looked back out the passenger-side window. "Not long. Look, Tracy. You can already see the sunflowers through the trees."

Tracy turned and leaned over Cheri's lap to see the spectacle. "I see the house." She said moments later. "And there's the cows!" It seemed that the scraped knee was almost forgotten. Cheri was glad. It was important to keep Tracy happy, especially since Hank's first-aid techniques always proved to be less than pain-free.

"Okay, we're here."

When they pulled up at the house, Cheri was the first one out of the car. "I'll take her to the upstairs bathroom." She told her father, as she waited patently for Tracy to jump down from the cab.

"Alright." Hank nodded as Tracy shut the door. It was the first two words the father and daughter had exchanges since leaving the lake. Cheri hoped this meant he knew she wasn't angry. She usually wasn't so quiet and she was sure her father had noticed. "See if you can start cleaning her up. I'll go dig out the first-aid kit."

Cheri nodded and then took Tracy by the hand, leading her into the house. The two girls shed their shoes and then headed quickly for the upstairs bathroom. Cheri had Tracy sit on the counter and then assessed the wounded area. The cut was a bit deeper than Cheri had anticipated, but not too bad. She carried on to removing a bottle of 3% grade hydrogen peroxide out of the cabinet and putting a little on a clean cotton ball.

"This may sting a little." She told Tracy as she placed the lid back onto the brown bottle.

Tracy nodded. "I know. Mommy uses that stuff on us sometimes."

Cheri paused a moment, the cotton ball poised directly over the infected area. "Alright, on the count of three: One… two… three…"

Tracy flinched, but didn't scream as the peroxide began its disinfecting mission. Cheri removed the cotton ball and watched as the small cut began to foam with little white bubbles. It was doing its job. Good. Hopefully Tracy wouldn't be getting an infection.

"How's out patient?"

Cheri looked up to see her father standing in the doorway.

"I'm doing better. Cheri's taking good care of me." Tracy nodded at him and grinned.

Hank smiled back and then looked to his daughter. "I found the first-aid kit." He set it on the counter and Cheri took this as her invitation to leave.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked as she stood.

"To give you some more room."

"Are you kidding me? You seem to be doing just fine. Why not just finish what you've started?"

Cheri looked to Tracy who nodded at her eagerly.

"Okay." Cheri opened the first-aid kit and rummaged around inside for a respectable band-aid. After selecting one and making sure there was no more dirt left in the cut, Cheri unwrapped the bandage and stuck it on the girl's knee. "Alright, there we have it, all done."

"Great." Tracy slid off the counter as Cheri disposed of the wrapper and washed her hands in the sink. Hank, meanwhile, closed up the first-aid kit.

"I'll put this back where I found it." He said and then exited.

When Cheri was done washing, she looked to Tracy. The youngest Partridge child was waiting patiently for her in the hallway.

"You'd make a good nurse, Cheri." The strawberry-blonde said as Cheri took her hand and led her down to the kitchen for an after-lunch snack.

Cheri let the compliment slide by. "Why would you say that?"

"'Cause you're really nice and you know how to take care of a cut."

Cheri shrugged. "Anybody could do that." She left Tracy at the table and then headed for the refrigerator. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Want to split an orange with me?"

"Sure!"

Cheri smiled and then grabbed one of the mentioned fruits out of the fruit bowl. She broke the skin with her thumbnail and then began to peel it away slowly.

"We should go outside to eat the orange." Tracy suggested as she watched the older girl work. "I want to enjoy more of the sunshine."

"Okay." Cheri shrugged, not being in a very decisive mood. Spending the afternoon with little Tracy seemed more and more inviting as she thought about it. If they wandered far from the house, her father couldn't corner her for a talk, not to mention, the fresh air would be helpful to do some of that organizing she so desperately needed to do.

She grabbed a paper towel off a nearby roll and wrapped the peeled orange inside. "Why don't we take a walk out in the sunflowers?"

"Okay!" Tracy followed her to the door, and the two girls exited slowly and made their way across the yard.

"Where you two headed?" Cheri's father asked, appearing at the door moments later.

"Out for a walk!" Tracy told him, all smiles.

"Okay…"

"We'll be back for dinner." Cheri added, hoping the promise would eliminate the disappointment she heard in her father's voice. He didn't answer so she shrugged continued on her way, wrapping around the front of the house and over to the fence where she and the youngest ducked under and entered the sunflower field.

"Which way?" Tracy asked.

"Um… This way." Cheri headed off to the right. She decided to go straight to the stump in the middle of the field. It would be a good place to eat their snack, not to mention, it was far enough away, that she doubted anyone could see them from the house. That was why Keith and she had originally picked the spot. It was an easy enough place to remember and the most isolated of any that two people could just sit down, talk, and not be bothered. Though it had been her and Keith's secret spot for years, she didn't feel any guilt over sharing it with Tracy. The young girl wouldn't remember how to get back there anyways, so what was the harm?

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

They reached the secret place fifteen minutes later. Cheri had taken a slight detour to create a little confusion on the youngest girl's part, so the trip had taken a lot longer then normal.

"Here we are." Cheri said, climbing instantly onto the stump and inviting Tracy to join her.

"Cool." Was all Tracy said as she claimed the seat offered her.

Cheri smiled and pulled the orange she had brought in half, handing one of the sides to the youngster. "Enjoy."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

The two ate in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the birds as the slight country breeze weaved through the tall green stalks. Cheri sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a few minutes, finally feeling relaxed. It was the same feeling she had experienced earlier that day when she had sat alone by the lake. The same feeling that Keith had crushed when he joined her. _That's right, this is my thinking time. I have to start thinking about how I'm going to resolve this. Do I want Keith back? Or do I want to forget about him forever?_

"This is a good spot." Tracy spoke breaking into Cheri's reverie.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I like it."

"We should call it something and make it our own secret meeting place." The little girl continued echoing the very words Cheri remembered uttering herself not so many years ago to someone she was very close to.

"Um…" She tried to think of a gentle way to put down the suggestion, "What would be the use? We may never be able to find it again."

"That's okay." Tracy smiled. "Besides, you don't know that for sure. What if we take a walk and accidentally stumble across it?"

Cheri decided to shrug.

"Just think, Cheri. This is the perfect place to play princesses. It could be our castle."

Cheri ate the remaining of her orange before answering. "I'll tell you what." She said, finally surrendering. "We can name it for _today_. But today only."

"Why's that?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Okay!" Tracy's face instantly brightened. "Let's call it Castle Sunflower and you and I can be two sisters who are the princesses that live there."

It had been years since Cheri had played pretend, but the idea sounded inviting so she decided to go along. "Alright. Then we'll need princess names won't we?"

Tracy nodded. "And princes. Imaginary ones, of course."

Cheri nodded, "Of course."

Tracy rattled on as she finished her orange. "I've got it! I'll be Princess Marie and you can be my older sister, Cheri."

"I don't get a different princess name?" Cheri asked.

"I like your name as it is." Tracy said in her defense.

Cheri shrugged.

"Anyways, an evil wizard has trapped us away in our castle and we have to try to escape. Meanwhile, on their way to rescue us, are our prince-charmings, Phillip and Keith."

Cheri made a face. "Prince _Keith_?"

Tracy looked to her. "That's okay isn't it?"

"Well…" Cheri thought for a moment. Prince Keith? She guessed it wouldn't do any harm as long as nobody overheard them. At least in imaginary land, Keith was the old one she had fallen in love with and not any new self-serving celebrity. "O-Okay. But only if I get to be prince Keith as well."

"Alright." Tracy agreed instantly. "I'll be Phillip and the wizard then."

"Okay."

It wasn't long before the two girls were lost in a world of their own, role-playing as the two captive princesses. It was amazing, but to say the very least, Cheri was greatly enjoying herself. Tracy was full of interesting ideas, and the story never ceased to entertain. The story carried on for hours and the hours carried Cheri.

"There is no escape this time, princesses!" Tracy exclaimed in her gravelly wizard voice as she groped across the ground. "You may try and try to use your music against me, but you shall never win!"

"Oh no! What shall we do, Marie?" Cheri dramatized, trying to look horror-stricken.

"I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do. We'll just have to wait for Keith and Phillip to come rescue us!" Tracy frowned and then sat down on the stump. "Ha, ha, ha." She continued, as the old wizard cackled.

"And then!" Cheri went high on her toes and twirled about. "As if in answer to their desperate pleas for freedom, the handsome prince Keith and his friend Phillip appeared riding two white stallions." Cheri jumped up onto the stump beside Tracy. "'Let go our fair maidens!' The eldest prince demanded, drawing his sword. But the old evil wizard was not to be thwarted!"

"It seems your princes have arrived!" Tracy growled looking over at Cheri, "A shame that they won't even get to you. I shall turn them to marble!"

"Oh no! You mustn't!" Begged Princess Cheri.

"I must. I don't want to lose!" Insisted the wizard. "Abracadabra!"

"But alas! The prince's put up their shields and the magical ray bounced off the shining silver returning their marbleizing light back on the old wizard!" Cheri bounced to the side and took on her role as prince Keith. "Ha ha! Nothing can stop true love."

"No! No! I'm melting!" Bellowed the wizard as Tracy slowly lowered herself to the ground.

"Melting?" Cheri began to laugh, interrupting the story. "I thought the spell was supposed to turn the prince's into marble?"

"It was, but when any of the wizard's own spells hit him, he melts." Tracy grinned up at her. "Now continue the story. This is getting good and I want to get my true love's kiss before nightfall."

Cheri nodded and then continued on with the story. "And so the wizard melted and the spell on the castle was broken. The two princesses ran quickly out to their princes and threw their arms gleefully around their necks!"

"Oh, Phillip!" Tracy cried dramatically and threw her arms around a sunflower stalk. "Ouch!" She complained as she instantly bounced back. "He's prickly!"

Cheri laughed. "Furthermore, Cheri went to her own prince charming to express her gratitude." Cheri closed her eyes to embrace a more real image of her prince as she walked across the stump. "Oh, Keith!" She cooed, holding her arms out to the prince that wasn't there. "Thank you so much for rescuing me!" She continued on, playing both of the roles, trying to make it more entertaining for her junior role-player. "The honor was all mine, Milady."

Tracy giggled.

"I'm so glad you came, you can't imagine how much I've missed you." Cheri chocked on the words as the image in her mind turned back in time and she was fourteen again. Her voice softened as she remembered. _Oh, Keith, I'm so sorry!_

"What are you sorry for?" Tracy piped up.

Cheri looked to her, blinking back the tears. "Did I just say that aloud?"

Tracy nodded. "Now what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for…" Cheri closed her eyes again and re-entered the role-play, holding out her arms again, pretending to hold her prince in her arms as he held her in his own. "I'm sorry for ever doubting your love for me. I'll admit, I almost lost hope sitting along with my sister, trapped in that awful castle at the mercy of that terrible wizard."

"And? And?" Tracy begged for more.

"And…" Cheri tried to think as she dangled in the daydream. The image was so real to her now that it was frightening. She could almost feel the warmth of his arms around her.

"And you're thankful that he rescued you, so how about just giving him a kiss already?"

"Right." Cheri nodded. "And for you act of unwavering bravery, I shall now reward you, beloved prince, with a kiss of gratitude!" She puckered and then their lips met as she kissed her fairytale prince. She probably let the dream last longer then she needed to, surprising herself with the vivid realism of the image her mind had conferred. It wasn't until she opened her eyes again that she realized she hadn't been imagining it at all.

She was genuinely in the arms and kissing the lips of the real Keith Partridge.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"K-Keith?" She broke the spell as the game of pretend suddenly became all too real. "What are you doing here?" She spotted Tracy out of the corner of her eye, laughing shamelessly.

"Mmm…" Keith replied his eyes still closed. "Why did we have to wait so long to do _that_?"

Cheri was astounded. She looked to Tracy, almost angry. "You set me up!"

"No, I didn't. Honest. Keith just arrived a couple of seconds ago. I didn't know."

It didn't take Cheri long to untangle herself from Keith's warm embrace and take a few steps back. She looked upon both the Partridge children with shock. She didn't know what to say, so she asked a stupid question. "What are you doing here?" She looked at Keith and frowned.

"I came to fetch the two of you for dinner. If you didn't notice, it's nearly six." His eyes were open now, and he glanced back at Tracy who shrugged.

Cheri looked down at her watch. Sure enough, it was a quarter to six. She needed to hurry. She had promised her father she'd be back 'in time for dinner'. "Alright. Let's go." She jumped down form the stump and took Tracy by the hand. She now had no doubt that Tracy hadn't been part of the set-up. At least, she hadn't originally planned it. As for the not telling her when Keith first arrived… well, some things could be forgiven.

"Wait! Cheri!"

She didn't turn around as Keith rushed after them. They said nothing more to eachother as they weaved through the countless sunflower stalks on their way back to the house, but one single thought kept coursing through Cheri's mind. She couldn't forget about the kiss. No. She couldn't forget about the kiss or that fact that she wanted to kiss him again.

…

Keith found himself in a similar predicament that same evening as the two families sat down for dinner. Each time he looked at Cheri, he couldn't help but remember how wonderful it had been to finally hold her in his arms after all those years. He noticed she was picking at her dinner again. That meant she was thinking. He wondered what her thoughts were on the event.

"How's your knee, Tracy?" Shirley spoke up first, after everyone had been served.

"Better."

"Oh good."

"She didn't even scream when Cheri cleaned her up." Hank added and he winked at the little girl. Tracy smiled back.

"Well, at least it was nothing serious..."

"I'm all better. Cheri's a good nurse. She patched me up."

Keith looked to Cheri again as did most of the other occupants at the table. Cheri didn't seem to notice. Keith watched as she continued to roll peas across her nearly empty plate.

"Not hungry?" Hank gently nudged his daughter.

"Huh? What?" For the first time that evening, Cheri looked up. When she saw Keith staring at her though, she instantly looked away. "I'm fine."

_No, you're not._ Keith thought unhappily as he watched Mr. Reyes nod and return his attention to his own meal. He looked back to Cheri. She was once again pursuing the tiresome task of playing with your food.

"I really had fun at the lake today." Chris piped up, breaking into his thoughts. Keith figured the silence was bothering the eleven-year-old just as much as it was everybody else.

"That's good." Mrs. Reyes nodded. "We should do it again before all you people head home." Keith watched as the woman glanced sharply at her daughter. He wondered what it was all about.

"May I be excused?" Cheri said suddenly and pulled back her chair.

Hank nodded. "Of course, Darlin'."

Keith watched as Cheri stood and noticed that she was still in her bathing suit and over-sized T-shirt. He hadn't really noticed before, but Tracy and Cheri were the only ones who hadn't had the opportunity to change clothes before dinner. _Maybe that's why she seems so distant? Maybe she feels embarrassed? _But, try as he might, Keith knew that the last thing on Cheri's mind would be her wardrobe.

After Cheri left, Chris spoke again. "Please pass the meatloaf?"

"Finish your peas and potatoes first, Chris."

Chris looked down at his plate.

Danny smirked.

"Cheri and I had a lot of fun playing together today." Tracy said then, through a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Oh?" Laurie looked to her sister. "What'd you do?"

"We played princesses."

Keith was thankful that Cheri had already left then; sure that she would only be embarrassed by the conversation at hand. _If it gets too out of control, I'll change the subject_. He silently promised himself as Tracy went on.

"It was a lot of fun. We were these two princesses that an old wizard trapped in a beautiful castle trying to escape and awaiting our princes to come rescue us."

"Big deal." Danny shrugged. "You play that game all the time at home."

"But I've never finished it and Cheri added her own ideas. We had a lot of fun."

"I'm sure you did." Was all Gladys said.

"My favorite part," The redhead continued on. Keith held his breath, getting ready to jump in at any second. "Was when Cheri suggested that we try to use music to destroy the mean old wizard's powers! But then he put cotton in his ears so he couldn't hear us sing!" She giggled. Keith let out a sigh of relief.

"Sounds boring." Said Danny again, but the younger brother, seemed instantly amused.

"Hey, next time you play, can I be the wizard?"

"Sure, Chris."

"Cool."

"Kids, finish your dinner." Shirley spoke up and Keith watched as she looked over at Mrs. Reyes who seemed to be rubbing at her temples. A headache? Keith hoped so, but then instantly scolded himself for ever thinking such a thing.

"May I be excused?" He said moments later, having cleared his plate after a second serving of meatloaf.

"Of course." Hank smiled at him.

"Take your plate to the sink." Shirley reminded her son as he stood.

"Sure, Mom." Keith took his plate, silverware, and glass and headed for the kitchen. Hank stopped him as he passed by, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

He spoke lowly. "I'll keep everyone busy down here. Maybe it's time you talk to Cheri?"

Keith nodded, noticing that the rest of the table's occupants had stopped to stare at the two men. "Sure thing." Keith replied nervously. "I'll rinse my plate." He then hurriedly escaped to the kitchen and placed his plate in the sink. He ran the water for a little while in order to keep the audience in the adjoining room satisfied.

Next, the eldest Partridge child headed up the back stairs and to the second floor of the large farmhouse. He paused outside the fifth door to the right, Cheri's room, and knocked softly.

"Cheri?"

There was no answer, so he tried again, a little more loudly this time.

"Cheri?"

"Go away!"

Keith blinked twice, the harsh retort feeling very much like a punch in the stomach. _Didn't her dad say I should talk to her?_ _Why is she choosing now to be so unapproachable?_

He sighed. "Cheri, please. We need to talk."

There was a slight pause, and then the door opened slowly. Cheri slipped out, closing the door behind her. Keith noticed her hand stay on the doorknob. "Alright. Let's talk."

"Not here." the upstairs hallway was much too public for him, even if Hank were keeping everyone captive in the dining room.

"Where then?" She frowned at him.

"Uh…" He thought for a moment. Cheri obviously didn't want him in her room, but he could respect that. Any other place in the house would prove to be a little too public and the hayloft was a little too cramped for two grown teenagers and all that hay. That left one option. "Tonight."

"What?"

"Eleven o' clock. Once everyone's asleep. Meet me at our usual spot."

"But Keith…"

He held a finger to his lips as he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Just be there." He turned and then headed off to his own room. He hoped that whoever had been on the stairs, hadn't overheard what was being said. Though he wouldn't have to worry about them knowing what 'the usual spot' was, he had plenty to worry about being followed.

_Calm down._ Keith chided himself as he closed himself in the guest room he, Danny, and Chris shared. _Right now, being followed is the least of your worries. Right now, your main concern is whether or not Cheri's going to show up tonight._

And more then anything, he hoped she would.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Cheri struggled with that very decision as she paced across her room that night. _He's right, it would be the perfect time to finally talk this all out, but am I ready? _She thought back to the way she had been treating him all that time. After all the recollection, it actually surprised her that he was still perusing her. _I've been nothing but heartless. Why is it so hard to let go of these negative feelings, but happiness rushes by and is gone before you realize what happened?_ She figured it was one of life's questions she'd never know the answer to.

_Go or don't go? Go or don't go? _The more she thought about it, the more she questioned whether or not it would be a good idea. _We'd be alone in the sunflower field, no one would know where we are, and after the fireworks that kiss set off, maybe it wouldn't be wise. _But she needed to talk to Keith; at least, that's what she _thought_ she needed.

"Oh! Why does life have to be so hard?" She went to her dresser and wound up her music box. Soon the sound of her favorite lullaby filled the empty space and she sang along. "Beautiful dreamer…" She stepped away from the bureau and looked at the ring on her finger. "Hmm…" He had given it back to her. That had to be a sign. He kissed her. That was a sign also. He had apologized, or at least tried to.

"Okay." She nodded and went over to her closet to grab some warm clothes. "I'll go, but only because I think it'll help." As she pulled a sweater off the hanger, she paused. _Stop doing that!_ She scolded herself inwardly. _Repeat after me; you are going because you want to see Keith again. You're going because you want it to be as it once was. You're going because you used to believe in true love…_

It seemed a nobler reason than any and it seemed like the right reason to go. Shrugging out of her cover-up and swimsuit, Cheri pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt (along with the respectable undergarments), adorning it last with a warm sweater. As she dressed, she hummed along to the music box, rewriting her verse to the popular lullaby.

"_Beautiful dreamer, there in the sea  
__Guarded by sunshine you're waiting for me.  
__Banishing thoughts of sharp leering pain  
__Hoping that your love I now can regain._

_Beautiful dreamer, you I released,  
And to my heart you still have the key.  
Thoughts of the past have finally ceased,  
Beautiful dreamer come back to me."_

Cheri paused as the music box hit it's final notes and wandered back over to the dresser where she popped open the lid and looked into the mirror inside. "It's now or never." She told her reflection. "It's time to stop living in the past. It's time to forgive. It's time…" She paused to think of the final words. _It's time for a second chance._

…

Keith arrived at the stump seven minutes early. He would have come even sooner, except for the fact that Danny had been unusually inquisitive that evening, and then had taken forever to finally fall asleep. Keith had waited, dressed, and then taken a detour from his usual route to the secret destination. He kept checking over his shoulder, every step he took, seriously contemplating whether or not someone was following him.

_You're over-reacting!_ He told himself as he took a seat on the stump to wait. _After all those twists and turns you took back there, there is no way anyone could have followed you here. _Even so, he hoped Cheri herself would be cautious. That is, if she was even coming at all.

_She'll come. If not, I guess I'll be spending all night out here waiting for her. _Keith rubbed his arms as a chilly summer breeze wafted through the sunflowers. He knew then that he should have worn a coat or a sweater. _I hope I don't catch my death out here._ Great. Now he was becoming melodramatic.

Keith thought about whistling to pass the time, but then decided against it. Any additional sound would make him easier to find and he didn't want anyone to find him. Well, no one that is, except for Cheri. He decided instead to run music through his head in order to entertain himself. It bothered him when the first song that came to mind was 'Summer Days'. He shook his head to clear it, before his memory could add more music to Cheri's carefully written-out lyrics. _They're not mine. I can't use them._

Placing these thoughts aside, he checked his watch. Ten fifty-eight. Two minutes and Cheri would be there. He looked for another way to pass the time.

Stargazing?

Keith placed his hands behind him and leaned back, resting most of his weight on his hands and elbows. He looked up at the stars and breathed deeply. A chilly summer breeze wafted through the sunflowers and ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes.

"_I feel the sunlight on my face…"_

A twig snapped.

Keith's eyes instantly popped open.

"Cheri?" He called out uncertainly, scanning the opening quickly. No one answered. He sighed nervously and shifted positions on the stump. Another twig snapped. His head turned to the direction of the sound.

"Cheri?" He tried again. This time a hand clamped on his shoulder. Keith screamed.

"Shhh! Would you hush up? Someone might hear you." No sooner had the scream escaped his lips that a hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Cheri?" He mumbled into her palm as she walked around him. Her hand soon dropped and he looked at her, his eyes still as wide as saucers.

"What's got you so jumpy all of a sudden?" She asked him, her hands now on her hips. He thought she looked stern, but then saw a smile come to her lips as they parted for a giggle.

Hearing her laugh was such a beautiful revelation, that he almost forgot to answer her. "You snuck up on me."

"I did not." She disagreed. "You were just somewhere else and didn't hear me approach." She giggled some more. "Did you know you scream like a girl?"

Keith merely shook his head. He wasn't about to argue. He wasn't in the mood. His thoughts went back to the snapping twigs. Had that been Cheri? Or was he right and they had been followed?

Cheri's small giggles, meanwhile, soon turned into a series of irresistible laughs as she took a seat on the stump beside him, willing to steady herself. "Oh, who really cares?" She said, "You should have seen the look on your face!" She laughed some more. Keith wasn't sure what to make of her suddenly giggly mood. It calmed him some, but also made him feel a bit uncomfortable. It had been so long since he had last heard her laugh, that such a feat seemed almost impossible for Cherish Reyes.

Rather than overanalyze such feelings though, Keith decided to join in the chortle. Laughter was much too contagious and seeing Cheri in such a good mood made him smile. It was a good way to start their discussion, he was glad he had made her laugh: even if he did scream 'like a girl.'

By the time the two teens finally sobered, both lay on the large stump looking up at the stars. Neither of them spoke, but this didn't bother Keith. He wasn't too anxious after all. There was still a slim chance that Cheri might get mad at him, and he was enjoying the evening too much to see it end so soon. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Cheri had other ideas.

"I almost didn't come tonight." She confessed turning on her side and propping herself up on an elbow.

Keith looked over at her. "Why not?"

"I wasn't sure if I was ready to have this talk yet."

Keith nodded, though he wasn't quite sure if he understood. He had wanted to have that 'talk' since the day he and his family had arrived at the farm. It was several days past that now and he had tried every day in between to be understood, to understand Cheri, and to get some feelings out in the open. Everything he had learned he had gathered himself. Cheri hadn't helped. She had always shut him out. It was her decision to run away from him in the sunflower field. It was her decision to walk away from him at the lake. If she walked away now, that would be her decision too. He knew he'd have to be careful. The old Cheri could take any news as it came as long as it was said in love. This new Cheri had feelings as delicate as eggshells and a memory that made lists. He had to watch what he said. He knew that the outcome of the night solely depended on him.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long delay. The holidays kept me increasingly busy, but now I'm back! Hopefully updates will become frequent again. Special thanks to all my readers. It's your constant support that makes this hobby all worthwhile. :) 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Cheri waited for him to comment on her honesty. She wasn't entirely sure why she had told him about how hard her decision had been to meet him there. Maybe she thought it would help him understand her position? Maybe it was the old her still grasping the bad feelings she felt towards him, trying to drop hints that she didn't want to be there and would leave if she had to. Whatever her reasoning was, it had silenced him and that bothered her more than anything else. She had expected him to do most of the talking, but now it seemed the conversation relied on her.

"So…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then threw the ball back into his court. "What did you want to talk about?"

His answer was not at all what she had expected. "Whatever."

"Whatever?" She looked at him and he smiled.

"Sure, anything."

She wasn't sure if he was trying to play it safe or truly just wanted to talk shop like two old friends would do. _Are we still friends? I guess I never said I didn't want to be his friend anymore, but my actions held a different message. Did he read that? Do I still want to be his friend?_

She didn't have to look at him to know that answer. Yes. She did still want to be friends with him. Actually, she was ready to try something a little stronger than friendship. That is, if he'd give her another chance.

"Do you know any constellations?"

Her eyes went to him again as she answered. "Sure. A few."

"Got a favorite?"

She wondered why he picked this path for their conversation? Astronomy never seemed to be a topic a guy like Keith Partridge would be interested in. Sure, as pre-teens they used to mull over a book she found in her parents' attic about stars and Greek mythology, trying to find any pattern they could in the night sky. She had picked a favorite then and still had the same one. She decided to test him, to see if he remembered. "Why don't you guess? You should know the answer." She settled down on her back and waited for him to respond.

"Leo?"

"C'mon Keith, I know you know the answer to this."

He was silent for a moment, as if contemplating her answer. "Cygnus."

He remembered. The warmth that washed over her was so overwhelming that Cheri had to press a hand to her sternum to suppress the glow. Her inward smile was so wide that it almost broke out on her face. "That's right." She wondered how such a small detail could change her like this. She was so happy, and all this over a silly memory.

"Okay, my turn. You favorite was…" She thought for a moment, "Aquila."

"Right."

Cheri wondered if her memory had warmed him the way his had. She looked at him and tried to read his expression, but the darkness hindered her from making a clear assessment.

Several minutes passed and neither of them spoke. Cheri decided to change the topic and break the awkward silence. "So… how's the music coming along?"

He shrugged. Cheri had never known him to shrug about his music before. "It's coming."

"Do you still love it?"

Keith paused before answering. "Sure. It's just… I don't know, fame has kind of sucked the fun out of it, ya know? I want to expand, but no one wants to accept anything other than the 'traditional _Partridge Family_ sound.'"

Cheri wasn't sure if she understood. "But isn't that sound, _your_ sound?"

"Sure. But sometimes I'd like to add something a little different. Music's constantly changing. I don't want to be left behind in the bustle. Rueben thinks that the only way we can survive is to keep up with our original sound. Me, on the other hand, want the room to experiment: maybe do a few less ballads? Maybe try a little rock n' roll? Blues?"

Cheri couldn't help but laugh at the last one. "The _Partridge Family_ singing the _blues_?"

Keith shrugged again, and so Cheri stopped laughing, fearing she had hurt his feelings. _Well, that's a new sensation. Earlier this week I wanted to hurt him, and now, I actually care about how he feels. _She couldn't help but think this was a positive sign that maybe, just maybe, what they had left could be salvaged. At least the friendship could be.

She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it encouragingly. "I'm sorry, Keith. I didn't mean to laugh."

He squeezed her hand back. "It's okay. I couldn't expect you to take me seriously. Maybe it would be kind of strange watching my mom and siblings sing the blues."

Cheri almost didn't catch what he said as shivers shot up her arm. He was holding her hand!_ Big deal! _She hastily put the fan-girl feelings off to the side. The anger was calling her back. It seemed so much safer than love had been and was becoming. Letting into the new feelings that derived, she slowly removed her hand from his grasp.

"Something wrong?" Keith asked her, obviously sensing her withdrawal. He turned to her and looked on with concern.

She took a deep breath and then answered somewhat sheepishly. "Too fast."

"Meaning…?"

She didn't know how to explain it. "Never mind." She forced a smile. "What were we talking about again?"

"Music."

She nodded.

Keith paused and then continued. "You still play the guitar, right?"

"Right."

"Do you still love it?"

"Every minute."

"Write any songs lately?"

Cheri hesitated. "Not recently, no." The last song she had written was several months old. It had been a love song to Keith. But like all the songs she had written, it had been thrown into a box and stored away in the hayloft. His asking about it made her want to go and take the box back to her room, unpack it slowly, and swim in the memories that lay there. She knew now that it had been a desperate decision that had made her put it there in the first place. Now she wanted it back. Especially now that it seemed she and Keith could finally get along.

"A shame." Keith's tone held a hint of disappointment. She decided to inquire further.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Silence again. Cheri longed for the days when they could have talked about practically anything without any awkward silences or constant hesitations. "Keith?"

"Hm…"

"Are we…" She wasn't sure how to put it. "Are we still friends?"

The silence that followed was unbearable. "I'd still like to think so. What do you say?"

The words were off her tongue faster then she could stop them. "That I was wrong, and I don't hate you, and I still want to be your friend, and all this is scary and exciting all at the same time. I mean, it was so much safer being mad at you, and now, well I don't know. I don't even know why I am telling you all this..." She sighed. The words in her heart had toppled out in a series of jumbled sentences. What surprised her most, was just how easily the truth had escaped her lips and just how easily she didn't feel angry with Keith anymore.

"Cheri-"

"Keith-"

They both spoke at once and then stopped.

"Ladies first." Keith insisted, but Cheri shook her head.

"I was just breaking the silence. If you have a thought, speak it."

Keith shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to say that it's okay and I'm sorry too."

Cheri sat up and looked down at him, perplexed. "You don't have to apologize again, you already did."

Keith sat up as well. "Well, this time I know I mean it."

Another warmth passed over Cheri as she averted her gaze and a blush came to her cheeks. "Thanks."

"What's to thank me for? I'm just glad we can be friends again."

When Cheri looked back at Keith, his head was tilted back and he was again looking up at the stars. "Me too." He didn't look over at her, so she looked away again and then moved her own eyes to the stars above. "I wonder what's up there right now? I mean constellations are seasonal aren't they?"

Again, his answer was far from what she expected. His thoughts were obviously somewhere else entirely. "Cheri?"

"What?"

"Would it be too cliché if we actually kissed and made up?"

"Keith!" Cheri's face broke into an amused grin as she playfully whacked his arm.

"What? I'm serious!"

"And I'm serious. Yes, that would be too cliché!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The next morning, everyone at the table seemed to sense the difference in the atmosphere. Keith noticed it almost instantly. His mother seemed happier, even his siblings. Danny was the only one who didn't seem to improve, but that didn't bother Keith. Any improvement on Danny's part would only be something to worry about.

As breakfast progressed, so did the conversation. Chris was still talking about going back to the lake and Tracy kept begging Cheri to play princesses with her again. Laurie seemed content to tag along with whatever Gladys and Shirley were doing, and Hank had some things he needed to do around the farm. Keith wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do. All he knew is that he wanted to spend more time with Cheri.

Once everyone was finished eating, Cheri was the first up from the table to help clear away the dishes.

"Well, this is certainly a change." Commented Gladys as her daughter cleared the table. "Cheri actually willing to do chores? What happened to my daughter?"

Keith found this comment a little rude, but said nothing about it. He watched Cheri's face and noticed the comment had hit her too.

"I think it's nice." Hank said, brightening the mood. He looked over at Keith knowingly. Keith smiled back. He was glad he had taken the older man's advice and had talked with Cheri the night before.

"Why is everybody so happy all of a sudden?" Chris blurted.

Keith frowned at him.

"Maybe it's the sunshine?" Laurie suggested gently.

"We've been having sun all week." Danny disagreed.

"So? Maybe it's brighter today? Or maybe it's just… well I don't know. Does there have to be a reason?"

Keith agreed with Laurie. It was better just to drop the subject.

"Cheri?" Tracy spoke as Cheri reentered the dining room for another armload of dishes. "We're going to play princesses right after breakfast, right?"

Cheri nodded. "Sure."

The answer was a bit off to Keith. He would have suspected Cheri would want to spend all her time with him. Was she already forgetting about the big revelation of last night?

"What about the lake?" Chris asked again.

"Not today, junior. Maybe later this week." Hank answered.

"You can play with Cheri and me." Tracy invited.

Chris nodded and another thought entered Keith's brain. _Maybe I could join too?_ It'd be a little too much like baby-sitting for his taste, but he could be with Cheri. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't like his younger siblings. He just wanted more time alone with the Reyes girl. Maybe Chris and Tracy would eventually wander off and they'd have that chance? He could only hope so.

"I thought you might like to accompany me into town today, Shirley." Gladys spoke and the table quieted again. "There's this darling little café I think you'd quite enjoy. After a little bit of shopping, we could have lunch there before coming back home."

"That sounds like fun to me." Shirley nodded and drained the last of the orange juice from her glass.

"May I come too?" Laurie asked then.

"Why, that's a marvelous idea, Laurie!" Gladys smiled, though Keith thought it might be forced. "We could make an event of this. A mother/daughter occasion. I can bring Cheri."

Cheri stopped dead in her tracks. Keith waited for her to respond.

"I don't want to go shopping." Tracy replied instead with utter distaste.

Gladys smiled again. "Oh, we weren't planning on taking you, sweetie. You already have other plans, I'm sure."

"Well," Keith surprised himself when he opened his own mouth, "So does Cheri."

Everyone's gaze went to him, and then to the dark-haired girl who was still frozen halfway to the kitchen.

Cheri slowly turned on her heels. "Yeah, Mom. I already told Tracy I'd entertain her. Why don't the three of you just go together?"

_Please, Ma'am. I don't want to go. I'd rather stay here and play with Tracy. Can't you just go without me? _The real meaning was all to clear to Keith.

It seemed clear to Gladys as well, but still she persisted. "And have Laurie be the third wheel? Now Cheri, you know that's highly inhospitable."

"I don't mind." Laurie shrugged and Shirley backed up the statement.

"It's fine, Gladys. Laurie wants to go. She's very good at entertaining herself. She won't feel left out."

There was a pause and then, to everyone's relief, Gladys finally surrendered. "Well… alright. If that's the way everyone would like it."

Keith inwardly sighed.

Movement soon returned to the table as the tension lifted. Keith seemed to be the only one to notice that, this time around, Cheri was spending extra time in the kitchen.

"Well, I'd best get to work." Hank stretched and rose from his place at the table. "See you kiddies at lunch."

"We'll be home sometime after three." His wife told him as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Hank nodded, waved, and then exited through the door.

"I think I'll go upstairs and grab a quick shower before we leave, myself." Shirley said, also rising. Laurie and Gladys soon joined her.

"Marvelous idea, Shirley. I'll meet the two of you out on the front porch in… let's say… an hour?"

Laurie and Shirley both nodded, and then the threesome left the dining room.

Keith turned to Danny.

"I'm going, I'm going." Grumbled the redhead, getting the silent message. He rose from his own seat, grabbing one last pancake as he headed out the door. "I'll catch you bozos later."

Keith waited for the door to close before finally rising from his own seat.

"Where's Cheri?" Tracy asked instantly, collecting her own plate and silverware.

"In the kitchen." Keith replied and then grabbed both the plates from his younger siblings. "I'll finish up here. Why don't you two wash up and then head outside? Cheri and I will catch up shortly."

"Okay." Tracy nodded.

"Sure you don't want help?" Chris added.

"No, that's alright. You two run ahead." Keith flinched as he noticed a motherly quality overtaking his voice.

Chris and Tracy giggled as they exited the dining room. Keith went back to collecting as many dishes as his arms would hold and then headed off to the kitchen.

He found Cheri where he expected, sitting on the kitchen counter by the window, her face still damp from a few rebel tears. "Is she gone yet?" The teenager asked as Keith began loading the dishes into the remaining space in the dishwasher.

Keith knew exactly to whom she was referring. "Gone from the dining room, but they won't be leaving for another hour yet. I think she went up to her bedroom." He paused when Cheri didn't answer and looked up at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Are there any more plates left?"

"Just the one with the pancakes."

He watched as she slid off the counter and headed towards the door. He stopped her. "Hey, Cheri. You don't need to apologize. I know how she upsets you."

Cheri didn't turn around, but answered him gratefully. "Yeah… well thanks for what you did in there."

"No problem."

He watched her go out the door and then returned to his task. By the time he had fit every last dish into the machine, Cheri had returned and put the plate of leftover pancakes into the refrigerator. The two finished cleaning up the kitchen and then headed out the back way in search of Chris and Tracy. By then, Cheri seemed almost back to normal. Well, the normal Keith knew at least.

"Hey you two." Cheri called out to the youngest when they finally found them by the fence, watching the cows. "Ready for a little role-playing?"

Tracy turned to her and grinned. "Yep!"

Chris gave a grin of his own, matching his younger sister's enthusiasm. "I get to be the wizard, right?"

"Sure."

"Is Keith playing with us?"

Cheri turned with the rest, looking in his direction.

"Why not?" Keith said accompanying his answer with an easy-going shrug.

"We can fit him in someplace I'm sure." Cheri nodded.

Tracy just shrugged.

"Well then. Shall we get going?"

Keith and his two siblings followed Cheri across the yard and into the sunflower patch. He noticed that she took a thoroughly casual and confusing path through the blossoms. _Probably in order to keep our place a secret._ He decided as they neared the spot.

As they got closer, Keith couldn't help but feel some sort of unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was the feeling he got only before something bad was about to happen. Biting his lower lip, he instantly made sure that he was in the back of the line to watch over the people he loved. Suddenly, Cheri stopped short.

Keith bristled.

"Why did we stop?" Chris whispered, as if understanding the motion as Cheri brought a finger to her lips. She motioned Keith forward and pointed into the clearing just beyond the sunflowers. Keith's eyes widened when he saw that somebody was already there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

I'm back! Big apologies to everyone who was waiting for this update. It was definitely one well over-due. My schedule has become increasingly busy so my updates will be slower, but hopefully not as sluggish as this one.

Enjoy the chapter. I hope it is worth the wait.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-One

"Danny?" Keith was the first to enter the clearing. Cheri stayed behind with the younger children, waiting to see what would unfold.

"Keith!" Danny nearly tumbled off the stump as he turned to see his irritated older brother. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you were going to play that dumb princess game with Tracy?"

"We were just about to play that 'dumb princess game' right now." How did Danny know about this place? Keith's best guess was that he had been right in his suspicion that he was being followed last night. Danny must have followed him. But why?

"Oh." Danny easily regained his balance and turned to his older brother. "Does that mean the other three are nearby?"

"Right here." Chris entered the clearing followed by the two girls.

"Are you going to play princesses too?" Tracy asked the middle brother hopefully.

Danny's face fell.

"I don't think that was his plan." Keith shook his head and then looked back at the redhead. "Though I couldn't exactly tell you what his plan was." Keith didn't know why, but it bothered him to see Danny here. He figured it must have something to do with how he knew how to get there. If he had followed him the night before, then he would have witnessed Keith and Cheri's mass apology. For some reason, that embarrassed the older brother and it only made him mad that the younger all the more.

"My plan?" Danny took a step away from the group. "My plan was actually to finish up my walk." He laughed uncomfortably.

"A walk? Since when do you like exercise?"

"Since…uh, today. Excuse me." He nodded quickly and turned, leaving as briskly as a fox chasing a rabbit. At least, that was the best comparison Keith could come up with at the moment.

"Should we play somewhere else?" Tracy suddenly piped up. "I don't much like the thought of Danny knowing where _Castle Sunflower_ is."

Keith turned back to the group.

"It's okay." Cheri answered first. "He'll probably forget how to get back here anyways."

"_You_ didn't forget." Tracy pointed out, placing her hands on her hips.

Cheri paused. "Um… I guess not." Her answer was accompanied by an uneasy laugh. Keith wondered what it was all about. He wondered if she were thinking the same thing as he: it was time _they_ found a new secret spot.

"Can we play now?" Keith turned and watched as Chris climbed up on the stump. "I have a few questions I sort of want the answers to before we begin."

Cheri nodded. "Okay, sure. What kind of questions?"

"Well, for starters, I'm a wizard, so does that mean I can cast spells on people?"

"Yes." Tracy nodded. "You're the one who casts the spell on me and Cheri."

"Do I have a pet dragon?"

"You can make the character be anything you want him to be." Cheri cut in quickly before Tracy could answer again. "Which leads me to a question of my own..." She turned to Keith. "Who are you going to be?"

"Um, that depends…" Keith said, trying to come up with an impressive answer, "Does Princess Cheri need a prince again?" He watched in amusement as her cheeks turned red and she looked away. She could still blush over him; he saw this as a good sign.

Tracy cut in. "Cheri and I are our own princes. You'll have to be something else."

"Like what?"

She paused to think. "You… can… be… Chris's pet dragon?"

Keith looked to Cheri. She shrugged.

"Okay." He shrugged as well. It seemed as if Tracy were the head of this operation and whatever she said was law. He found this a little annoying, but decided not to argue the point. So he'd be a dragon, so what? He'd still be hanging out with Cheri, which was what he wanted in the first place. Besides, there was still another week left of their vacation. The young musician knew he would have plenty of time to be Cheri's prince again.

...

Later that afternoon, the four role-players returned to the house for dinner. Keith could hardly believe how fast the time had flown by and had an even harder time thinking that they had missed lunch in the process. It seemed that his adventures as Chris' pet dragon 'Flame' drowned out any other feelings he could have possessed, including hunger.

"Let's play again after dinner." Tracy suggested as she led the pack back towards the house. Keith and Cheri were the last in line, holding hands as if it were nothing.

Chris was in the middle. "Yeah. Keith still has another village to burn down."

Cheri laughed. "Well, that does sound tempting, but why don't we hold off until tomorrow? We can use this evening for thinking. That way, we'll have plenty of ideas when we play again."

Keith expected an argument, but both children responded well to Cheri's suggestion. Just an exchanged of looks followed by a unison, "Okay," and that was that. They dropped the subject.

As they were crossing the yard, Cheri squeezed Keith's hand. He looked over at her and realized she was smiling. Again he felt relieved that he had apologized and that Cheri had finally forgiven him. He could just anticipate things starting up again, not exactly where they left off, but close enough to it. After all, he was older now, he now knew you had to be careful when you were making promises.

"You're back." Hank greeted the foursome at the front door. "I almost thought the four of you had been abducted by aliens."

"Nope. We were just playing in the sunflowers." Chris said as he and Tracy went through the door he held open.

Hank watched them go, looking up again as Cheri and Keith approached. He nodded to them. "How's it going?"

"Just fine, Dad." Cheri let go of Keith's hand and skipped up the stairs, pausing a moment to plant a kiss on her father's cheek before entering the house. "Thanks for asking."

Hank watched his daughter go and then turned back to Keith. "Looks like you've done a good job, Keith." Said the older man. "She seems happier."

Guilt churned in Keith's stomach as he remembered why she hadn't been before. "Yeah, well, I just took my cues from you, Mr. Reyes." He shrugged casually as he climbed up the porch stairs.

"Did you give her the lyrics back yet?"

Keith paused, jaw dropped, looking straight into the father's face. "How did you-"

"Relax." Hank said, and then added. "I'm not as oblivious as you think." He laughed, "Actually, I think I'm more invisible."

Invisible? Quite possibly. You'd have to be invisible to be able to do that ample a job of spying. It actually made Keith angry. Why did everyone feel the need to spy on him all of a sudden? Couldn't he have a little time to himself?

He suddenly felt a great need to defend himself. "Well, I wasn't going to keep them. I just, well, I was just curious. I like to read them." He frowned at the older man, as if challenging him to object.

Hank only shrugged, seemingly unfazed by the youth's sudden anger. "Well… she's gonna want them back soon. My guess is that she'll go back for that box tonight."

Keith highly doubted it. "We'll see." He let himself into the house allowing the door to swing shut behind him; finalizing his decision to stop the conversation dead in it's tracks.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

That night Cheri went up to they hayloft. After saying goodnight, she had sat anxiously in her bedroom, waiting for the right moment She stayed dressed in her jeans and t-shirt with her sandals lying by the door, not preparing for bed like she normally would do. She wanted to be ready. With so many people in the house there was more of a chance of being caught and Cheri didn't want that. Especially since she didn't want to have to explain herself.

At midnight, Cheri rose quietly from her mattress and headed downstairs. She was out the backdoor in less than a minute and made her way across the yard in quick, fluent movements. All the while she snuck glances over her shoulders and back at the house, only praying a light wouldn't come on.

Minutes later, she was up in the hayloft, uncovering the memento box, welcoming it like a long lost friend. "Looks like it's time to come home." She said, smiling, and pulling it towards her. She paused for a moment, debating whether she really wanted to wait, or if she wanted to open it right there. The flashlight she held would provide a suitable amount of light in which to unpack each of her treasures, but something told her that it'd be a safer to carry out the task in privacy. After all, a hayloft wasn't exactly a secret place, though; she had grown kind of fond of it.

_This would be a great new secret place for Keith and I._ She thought, but then shook her head, laughing slightly when she realized the space was much too cramped for two grown teenagers. No, they would find their own new secret space, this one was hers.

Moments later, Cheri had the box in her arms and was traveling back towards the house. She hoped her planning had been right and everyone would still be asleep. It was a pleasant night and the moon was out; the summer air was crisp and warm, and all of Cheri's thoughts were as bright as sunshine. She couldn't wait to get back to her room and unpack each treasure as if laying eyes on it for the very first time. Once reaching the house, she slowly entered and tiptoed back upstairs.

As she walked past the guest rooms, Cheri paused for a moment, finding her grasp on the box was shifting. She corrected the problem, only to freeze again when she spotted a lone figure slowly emerging from one of the doorways. She held her breath watching as the person closed the door behind them, thinking about hiding, but shaking her head, knowing that she was being foolish. After all, this was her house; didn't she have the right to be sneaking around in the dark? With this thought in mind, Cheri fearlessly clicked on the flashlight and shined it upon the midnight walker.

"Hey, hey, turn that thing down." Danny put am arm up in front of his face as the light danced off his unruly carrot-top.

"Danny Partridge, I should have known." Cheri wasn't the least bit surprised. After all, he seemed to be the only Partridge child who wouldn't think twice about sneaking around a dark house at night. She turned off the flashlight.

"Cheri? What are you doing up so late?"

Cheri reversed the question, adjusting the box in her hands. "I could be asking you the same question."

Danny paused a moment before answering. "I… got thirsty."

"Really?" Cheri leveled a no-nonsense gaze on the teenager. She knew he was lying, Danny was known for that. Where was he _really_ going? She wanted to know. Was he heading back to 'Castle Sunflower'? Or maybe he decided to stalk Keith who was already out and about on his own? Cheri paused, thinking this second option over. Keith Partridge sneaking out and about on his own? At night? Where would _he_ be going?

"Okay, so you caught me." Danny let out a huge breath. "I wasn't just thirsty."

"Okay…?"

"I was hungry too."

Cheri had to press her shoulder to her mouth to suppress her giggles. Danny? Hungry? She should have known.

"What's so funny?" Danny demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Cheri wasn't about to tell him what her true fears had been. Oh no. She knew enough about Danny Partridge to know that any bit of information she could divulge, whether fact or fiction, could always be used against her at a later date. She could just imagine the look on Danny's face as he looked at her, trying to make sense of her laughter.

"Okay? Well, now that you're done interrogating me, can I go get myself a snack?"

Oh yes. She had almost forgotten Danny was not only thirsty…

Cheri considered this for a moment, deciding that it'd be best if she went with him. After all, she knew what kinds of things wouldn't be missed if taken from the fridge. "Okay… but _I'm_ going with you."

It actually surprised her when Danny didn't object. "Okay."

"Just wait here a moment while I put something in my room, okay?"

"Sure."

Cheri hastily crossed the remaining distance to her room. She quickly put the box in her closet, locking it inside, returning to Danny side no more than a minute later. "Okay. Let's go." Together, the two teens tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Cheri directed Danny over to a chair and then began searching the refrigerator for some food.

"So…" After a few minutes, Danny spoke up. Cheri figured he didn't like the silence. "I told you why I was up at this hour, but you never told me. You're still in your clothes even. What were _you_ doing up this late? Meeting with Keith for a midnight rendezvous?"

Cheri frowned. "I think you would know the answer to that. You two are sharing a room, aren't you?"

Danny nodded. An amused grin played on his lips. "Yeah, with Chris on a cot. Gosh, you're sharp. I understand why Keith likes you."

Cheri merely shook her head, removing a plate of lunchmeat from off a bottom shelf. She now knew why Danny hadn't objected to her condition to accompany him; he had wanted someone to talk to. Someone to taunt. She decided to change the subject, finding that discussing Keith with his younger brother could prove dangerous. "Alright, a roast beef sandwich or an orange: what'll it be?"

Danny opted for the sandwich and Cheri went off to make it. She removed the bread from the breadbox and cut three slices: two for Danny, one for herself.

"Anyways," Danny continued. "I'm kind of glad we bumped into eachother in the hallway like that. I kind of wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Cheri slathered some mustard on the two slices of bread, stacking roast beef on top.

"Yeah. You see I kind of needed to know something."

Cheri could only imagine where this conversation was headed. "Danny, if you're going to ask me out, you can forget it. This is as close to a date as you're going to get." She finished the sandwich and dropped it in front of him.

"Oh, I wasn't' going to ask you out, Cheri. I realize it now, you're too old for me." The ravenous redhead instantly picked up the sandwich and took a bite. Mustard slopped on the plate.

"Oh really?" Cheri placed a glass of milk in front of the boy and then joined him at the table with her own glass of milk and slice of bread. "What made you change your mind?"

"When I saw how good you and Keith were together."

Cheri nearly choked on the bite she had taken. Did he really just say what she thought he had said?

As if sensing her doubt, Danny continued. "I mean, sure, I may be witty and charming, with dashing good looks and a smile fit for any toothpaste ad, but I see the way Keith looks at you, and when I see that, I just can't bear the thought of breaking you two up."

He couldn't bear to break the two of them up? Well, it wasn't as if he had a chance anyways. The excessive adjectives were making Cheri suspicious, so she leveled a serious gaze on the youngster. "Alright, you charmer, what do you want?"

Danny's face broke into another grin. "Wow, you really don't miss a thing, do you?" He took another bite from his nearly half-finished snack.

Cheri watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"What I want is quite simple really…"

Cheri knew _that _meant it was truly really quite difficult.

"You see, I read some of those lyrics you wrote, and I thought that if you'd just let Keith put some of those to music, we could be rich."

Cheri cut him off. "Lyrics?" She said, suddenly not feeling too well. "What lyrics?" Her mind instantly went to the box she had retrieved. Now thinking back on it, it had seemed lighter, but she had thought nothing about it at the time, figuring it was because the burden she had held was gone. "What lyrics?"

"You know, the ones written in all those little notebooks? The ones I found hidden in the closet in Keith's and my room."

Suddenly, the bread and milk she was consuming lost its appeal. She pushed both items off to the side and mulled over what he had said. Her lyrics? Danny had read _her lyrics_? She felt angry, scared, embarrassed, and sick to her stomach, all in one. She knew very well she had not hidden those notebooks in the guest room closet. With her mother's obsessive cleaning habits, that would have been too risky. She had thrown all the notebooks along with every memento of Keith she had into a box and stored them away in the hayloft. There was no way they could have left there until just recently, when she went back to retrieve the box. This had to all be a mistake. He had to be lying. That is… unless…

Cheri quickly looked at the ring on her finger. Suddenly, it all became too clear. Keith had found the box and had taken - no - _stolen_ her lyric books. Why, she wasn't sure, but she didn't like it. Had Keith also read the lyrics that had graced those carefully written pages? This only upset her all the more. Cheri felt violated. Those lyrics were very personal to her. Reading them was the equivalent to reading her diary for the last five years of her life. Keith and Danny Partridge had read her diary? This was not good.

"Cheri? Are you alright? You're not looking too good."

Cheri blinked a few times, trying to bring the room back into focus. She looked over at the young teenager and stared at him for a long time. How dare he read her lyrics. Hadn't she put warning notes at the beginning of each? She couldn't see what part of 'Keep Out' was difficult to understand.

"Cheri?"

"Where are those notebooks?" She said suddenly. Her tone was a little on the venomous side, but she couldn't help it; she was desperate.

Danny shrunk back. "Why?"

"I need them back. Keith hasn't seen them yet, has he?" She figured he had, but she couldn't help cling to the last threads of hope that he had not.

Danny just nodded, his mouth slightly agape. "He's read them all. I've watched him."

_No._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Cheri didn't stick around to hear more. She abruptly left her seat and headed for the door, ignoring all of Danny's inquiries as she fled the scene. It was amazing what four years of hate and one afternoon of forgiveness could do to a person. Instead of clinging to her sudden anger, Cheri had traded the feeling for a small hope that maybe, just maybe, Keith hadn't totally violated her thoughts at all. After all, wasn't there only one notebook that was solely hers? The rest belonged to both of them. It wasn't called meddling if you were the partial owner, was it? But if that one notebook were gone, the one that bore her name only, well, then perhaps she'd reclaim her fury.

It was around 12:30 when Cheri was finally back in her room, pulling the warped box from out of her closet. Hastily she began removing items stacks at a time. Record albums, pictures, guitar picks… just as she feared there were no notebooks. Not even one. _Maybe he didn't know? Maybe he thought all of them belonged partially to him and it was an oversight? _But come that point, Cheri knew she was merely grasping at straws. Anyone who had noticed the label in the first would notice the labels in the rest. And anyone with a brain in his head would notice that there was one that wasn't like the rest. _This book belongs to Cheri Reyes._ _This book belongs to Cheri Reyes!_ There was no oversight to be had. Keith_ knew_ he was meddling into Cheri's private notebook.

"That little…"

Cheri jumped, as a knock suddenly came on her door. She turned just in time to watch it ease open as Danny poked his head inside. "Cheri?" He whispered.

She frowned at him. "What do you want?"

"I just wondered if you were okay. You left the table in such a hurry…"

Cheri sighed. "I'm okay." She looked back at the box, but then, noticing Danny was still there, asked. "Do you need something else?"

"No."

_Then why are you still here?_ She shook her head to clear the negative thought. After all, Danny hadn't read her secret notebook; she had no right directing her disappointment at Keith towards him. This decided, instead of telling him to get lost, she invited him in, rising to her feet as he closed the door behind himself. Perhaps all Danny wanted was someone to talk to?

"Do you usually make a habit of barging into your sister's room at home?" She asked, when he turned to her.

He shook his head quickly. "Oh no, Laurie would shave my head if I did that. I knock and then wait for an answer… oh…" He let his voice tail off and looked up at Cheri quite sheepishly, "Would you forgive me if I told you I stopped to think maybe I shouldn't enter before I did?"

Cheri made a face. "Let's just put this behind us and lay a ground rule. Unless I answer to your knock, there is no admittance. Got that?"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. I won't barge in again." Danny walked further into the room, his eyes trained on the heaps of 'stuff' lying on the floor. "Whoa. What a mess! Your mother actually lets you store things on your carpet?"

Cheri shook her head and joined him as he kneeled by the heap and began shuffling through some pictures. "No. Like very mother, she also expects me to keep my room absolutely spotless. I was just… straightening up." For some reason, she wasn't afraid or even angry that Danny was looking through her photographs. In fact, she was happy to feel her anger slowly drifting away.

"Are all of these of you and Keith?" Danny asked after a while.

Cheri nodded. "Most of them. There are a few that include other people as well." She took the stack and shuffled through it herself, coming upon a very early photograph of she, Keith, and a pouting baby Danny. "Recognize that red-faced carrot top?"

"That's me!" Danny grinned and took the photograph. "Gee, I was handsome even then, wasn't I?"

Cheri merely shook her head, hiding an amused smile, as she retrieved the photograph, looking at it again. "Sometimes I forget just how far back Keith and I go." She returned the picture to the stack and then removed another one. Tear stung at her eyes as she gazed upon the face of a handsome Mr. Partridge pulling two smiling children in a red wagon.

"Is that… Dad?"

Cheri nodded and handed the picture over to Danny. "Sure is. He used to come up here every summer with you kids. Don't you remember?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess."

Sensing the sadness in his voice, Cheri reclaimed the photograph, taking it and the rest of pictures back to her dresser. She placed the photographs back inside the top drawer, pausing a moment to wind up her music box and listen to it play a little while.

"Why are all of our record albums lying here? And these magazines?"

Cheri jumped when the younger Partridge boy spoke again, not really expecting it. She turned to see him staring at her, the band's first album in his hand. She struggled with the decision to either tell him the truth or make up a lie.

"Because…" She tried to come up with a suitable excuse. "They were in that box and I thought I might put them someplace else." It was the partial truth anyways, and he seemed to be buying it.

"You keep all of your record albums in a box?"

"Not all of them…" Cheri said as she watched Danny shuffle over to a shelf in the corner where the rest of her record albums resided. "Hey, neat! You've got Elvis?" She watched, somewhat amused as he began to flip through her modest record collection. "The Beach Boys… The Byrds… Joni Mitchell… The Merry-Go-Round… The Beatles… Buddy Holly…" He paused. "Who are the _Millennium_?"

"They're a sunshine pop group." She explained. "Not too well known I guess."

"I guess." He shrugged. "You've got an interesting taste in music." He placed the Partridge Family Album he was holding onto the shelf next to her _Beatles For Sale_ album. "Which one do you spin the most?"

Cheri couldn't help but smile, finding their conversation a bit strange and random. Though, what could one expect at one o' clock in the morning? "_Joni Mitchell: Song to a Seagull_."

"Is it any good?"

"I like it."

"More than _our_ stuff?"

She paused for moment. "It's… a close call."

He pulled the album from the shelf. "Let's listen to it."

She shook her head and wandered over to his side, taking the colorfully colored record album from out of his hand. "It's almost one o' clock. Shouldn't you be heading back to bed?"

He looked up at her and grinned deviously. "You're not in bed either."

"No, but I'll be heading that way just as soon as I throw you out into the hall."

His grin only widened as he headed for the door. "Okay, we'll listen to it later. I can't stand another minute in your company anyways. You're starting to sound like Laurie."

"Out." Cheri pointed to the door, hiding an amused smile. To her satisfaction, he listened, and soon left the room, closing the door firmly behind him. _Good._

Letting out a sigh of relief, Cheri finished going through the contents of the box, putting away each item she came to, only praying that that one certain notebook would appear. A half hour later, she was disappointed to find that her worst fears were reality.

"Well…" Rising from the floor, Cheri tried to decide what she should do. If she had learned anything in the past few days it was that holding a grudge and being angry didn't solve anything. Neither did it chase Keith away, if anything, it made him approach her all the more. If she was going to get anything out of this situation, she knew there was only one thing she could do. She was going to have to confront Keith with his crime and see how he would react. If he seemed remorseful, she would forgive him. After all, she was just getting used to how nice it was having him around. However, if he seemed like he didn't care an inch about his offense, well…

"I'll worry about that later. As of now, I can't assume anything. Let's just hope he hasn't read that one yet. If he has…" She let her voice trail off and shook her head, She wouldn't think about that now. Right now, what she needed was some sleep and that was exactly what she was going to do: Sleep first and then confront later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** It's been a long time coming, but here is yet another installment. I hope you will all enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

As Keith lay in bed that night, the last thing on his mind was Cheri's lyrics and her notebook. After all, there were more pressing matters to be considered; mainly, time alone with Cheri. Sure the princess game was…uh…fun, but what he really wanted was a one-on-one interaction. No more babysitting and no more childish nonsense. Just two musicians, two guitars, and complete solitude.

"Like a picnic." Keith grinned at the thought, not really aware that he had spoken aloud.

"What's with you? Are you getting hungry?" Danny turned over and frowned at his older brother.

"What? What made you ask that?"

"You mentioned picnicking. Does that mean a midnight snack is in order?"

Keith shook his head in disbelief. "You can go alone. I'm not going to sneak out in the dark to raid the Reyes's fridge."

"We won't be raiding; it's just a little snack. Come on, Keith. It'll be a little adventure. Some brother bonding time."

"The last thing I wanna do is get to know you better. It's useless. You're alien as far as I'm concerned."

"They might have some leftover meatloaf."

"What are you scared or something? Go alone."

Keith heard a big sigh and then felt the bed shift as Danny rose from the mattress. "Okay, I'm going. If I'm not back in an hour, send the posse after me."

"Just go!" Keith pulled a pillow over his head and didn't remove it until he heard the door close.

_What is with that kid and food?_ He thought in annoyance as he tried to get his thoughts back on track. _Okay so, picnic, Cheri, alone time… _Now that he had this idea, he wracked his brains for the opportunity. He couldn't exactly voice his idea to or in front of the parents and his siblings. If he did that, there would be several other people coming along on the occasion. He had to pick a time and place that would be totally secret, not to mention so secret that even Danny Partridge couldn't follow them.

_The best idea would be to slip out while Danny is asleep. Night is too late for a picnic, but early morning..._

He liked the direction his thoughts were headed. That was it! An early morning breakfast! He'd set the alarm clock for 5 AM, tuck it under his pillow, and fall asleep. The following morning, when the alarm clock rang, he'd get up quickly and quietly, dress, go rouse Cheri and then the two of them could wander off to some discreet location. Even if Danny were to rise, by the time he was awake enough to make any devious plans, Keith and Cheri would be far away. _It's the perfect setup. No one will even worry seeing as Cheri always disappears before breakfast anyways. _He couldn't think of a better opportunity.

Keith wasted no time in grabbing the alarm clock and setting it for four (he changed his mind seeing as Hank usually rose at five), but as he settled his head on the pillow, trying to sleep, he found his mind was too active for slumber. It kept whirling with ideas and expectations for his and Cheri's early-morning rendezvous.

He'd have to kiss her. For _real _this time. Though the fairy-tale prince role had been nice, it hadn't exactly been a real kiss. A real kiss would be one Cheri knewhe was giving and she was giving back. He would be getting his real kiss tomorrow. And they would have to be someplace quiet. Someplace where they wouldn't have to compete with anything in order to be heard during a long and intimate conversation. He'd ask Cheri if she knew of a good place.

Rolling onto his back, Keith smiled about the idea. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect!

_Finally, Cheri and I can fix things completely and get our relationship back on track._ _No more arguments, no more childish games… __This is going to be great!_

…

Cheri slept very well that night. She had many pleasant dreams that brought a smile to her face and a glow to her heart. Now, if only her wakening could be as pleasant.

"Go away, Danny!" Cheri groaned, flipping over and folding her pillow over her ears. Another knock soon followed the first and Cheri's eyes flew to her alarm clock. _Four-ten? Who the heck is trying to get me up at four-ten in the morning? Dad doesn't even get up until five._

Yet a third knock resounded.

"Fine! I'm coming…" Cheri mumbled, slowly peeling herself off her mattress and heading for the door. _If this is Danny, I'm going to grab that freckled nose of his and twist until he begs for… _She paused when she saw her caller wasn't Danny at all, but someone else entirely. "Keith?"

"Shh…" He hastily placed a finger to her lips, looking both ways up and down the hallway, before turning back to her. "Can I come in?"

Though surprised and uneasy about his request, Cheri didn't argue. "Okay." She stepped aside and Keith hurriedly entered the room. Closing the door, she watched as his eyes swept across the premises. "Keith? What is this all about?"

The suspicious acting teen turned back to her. "I have an idea."

"Okay…"

"I want to take you on a picnic."

Cheri gave him an incredulous look. "Couldn't you have waited to tell me this until after breakfast? Keith, it's four o' clock in the morning!"

"I know. But I couldn't ask you later, I wanted to go now."

"Now?" Was he off his rocker?

"Yeah. I want to take you on a breakfast picnic. Just the two of us."

If his words weren't so sweet, Cheri would have turned him down right there. "How long have you been planning all this?"

"Not long. I came up with the idea late last night."

She nodded, considering his request.

"C'mon, Cheri. Say you'll go. We can bring our guitars; it can be just like old times…"

_Just like old times…_ The words were inviting, but did Cheri really want it to be just like old times all over again? What if she wanted to forget all of that and start out new?

_Go on, Cheri. Go with him. What better time to talk to him alone and confront him about the notebook?_

"Okay." She smiled at Keith and nodded. "I'll go." It was true; it would be an opportune moment for her to make her confrontation. Besides, it could be a lot of fun…

"Great!"

She opened the door. "But first I need to get dressed, so you need to go downstairs and start getting the food in order. Dad will be up in less than an hour and we need to be gone by then."

Keith playfully loitered. "Sure you want to trust me with the meal preparations?"

"Go!" Grinning amusedly, Cheri shoved him out the door.

After Keith had gone, Cheri couldn't help but actually feel excited about the whole adventure. _I wonder where he's going to take me? Will we write more songs together? Play a couple old ones? Will he kiss me…? _Cheri shook her head, instantly banishing the thought from her mind. No, he wouldn't kiss her. She wouldn't let him.

_Business first, Cheri. Remember, he may have read your notebook!_

Not feeling very adventurous, Cheri pulled on a simple peasant blouse and shorts, running a comb through her long hair and tossing it over her shoulder. She didn't want to dress up for the occasion and give Keith the wrong idea. After all, friendship she could handle, but she was still wary about love.

…

Ten minutes later, a barefooted Cheri slipped quietly into the kitchen with her guitar. Keith had already found the picnic basket and was packing various items inside. Cheri went over to see what he was including.

"What's for breakfast, Chef Keith?"

He smiled secretly. "You'll just have to wait and see." He closed the lid and Cheri stepped aside.

"Ready to go?"

"Been ready." He picked up the basket, retrieving his guitar from the floor as they headed out the backdoor.

Cheri followed him across the lawn and to the sunflower patch. For a moment, she was afraid they were just going to head back to their old secret spot, but when they walked past the spot and were soon heading out towards the edge of the property, Cheri became quizzical.

"Keith?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

He stopped suddenly. "Funny you should ask that. I have no idea."

"No idea?"

"I was hoping you'd know a place."

Cheri thought for a long moment. Did she know of a place? She rarely strayed off her parent's farm unless she was off on a hike with her Dad or heading to the lake or the town with her parents. Did she know of a place they could go?

And then suddenly, it hit her.

"Cheri?"

"This way." She took a left and headed along the south side of her parent's property.

Keith didn't argue, but just followed behind. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. And just wait, you are going to love it!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

And he did love it. It was a side of California he had never seen before. Quiet trees, a trickling stream. Sure it had taken them an hour to hike up there, but the trip had been well worth it.

"Cheri… this is… beyond words."

Cheri came up along side him, holding their instruments. "I thought you might like it."

"Like it? It's great!" Keith flashed her a winning smile, which she slowly and shyly returned. Seeing the little grin made his heart skip a beat and the young musician couldn't help but wonder if maybe Cheri was coming around even more than before. Could it be that Cheri Reyes might actually consider dating him again? Keith hoped so.

The sky began to brighten as the two friends hastily went to work laying out 'camp'. Keith unfolded the picnic blanket and Cheri leaned their guitars against a tree. In less than five minutes they sat together in the shade of the early morning, unpacking the contents of the basket.

"Sandwiches?" Cheri asked as Keith handed her the bundle.

"Peanut butter and raspberry jelly. Just like old times."

"For breakfast?"

"Sure, why not?" Keith tossed her an orange. "This _is _our special date."

He watched as Cheri caught the orange, only to stare at it quietly. The smile had vanished. As was custom, Cheri's cheer seemed to have evaporated in an instant. Keith was worried. Had he been too bold in his words? Did Cheri not want this to be a date?

_Please don't get angry with me. We were getting along so fine. You can't blame a boy for trying. I didn't mean to complicate things..._

"Um…" He cleared his throat uneasily. "I've got some hot chocolate in this thermos. Do you want any?"

"Maybe later." Said Cheri and she sat the orange in her lap, unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite. Keith waited a tense moment as she chewed and swallowed.

_Well?_

"Not bad." She said, after awhile. "Perhaps you don't fail as a cook after all."

Keith inwardly sighed in relief. She was attempting to joke. Good, that meant she didn't want to argue either. He smiled. "Hey, beats leftovers."

A returning smile tugged at Cheri's mouth. "Yeah. Sure does."

The two friends continued their meal in silence, once in a while breaking the eerie peace with a plain comment or a hesitant grin. When they had finished, they repacked the basket and set it off to the side. Cheri instantly went for her guitar and returned to the blanket, handing Keith his own.

"I take it you wanna play something?" Asked Keith, setting the instrument across his lap.

Cheri shrugged. "I don't know. Just feel like playing it, I guess. Haven't for a while." She began to tune. "Besides, if I'm going to lug a guitar clear up the mountainside, I better hope I'm going to play something."

Another attempt at comedy. Keith figured he should keep it up. "Well then, do you want to play together, or take the time to show off a little bit?"

Cheri pulled a pick from her pocket and placed it between her teeth. "I don't care."

"Why don't you play me something? The radio's probably kept you up to date on how I've progressed; I wanna hear what you've been up to."

"Okay..." Cheri looked at him nervously. "Any suggestions?"

"Nope! The stage's all yours, Princess Cheri."

"Alright…" Cheri let out a breath and then began to strum quietly. The chords grew louder as she slowly gained confidence. She closed her eyes almost instantly, which Keith suspected helped her to concentrate and not be so nervous. He listened to the intro, liking it and feeling as if he'd heard it before.

Then Cheri began to sing.

Keith was floored. He had heard 'Beautiful Dreamer' and was impressed, but that was nothing compares to this! She captured the song well, sang it with enough feeling to bring tears to anyone's eyes. Keith listened and soon closed his eyes as well savoring the sweet music that filled his ears.

_Perfect._

That did it. It was time he told her. It was time he was honest about his feelings. Right or wrong Keith wanted Cheri back… for good.

…

"Well?" Cheri finished the song and looked to her audience expectantly. His reaction was not what she anticipated.

"Dang, Cheri! Where the heck did you learn to sing like _that_!" His eyes were glowing. She hadn't expected to impress him so much. Sure, she hoped to impress him, but not sweep him clear off his feet.

"I don't know. …" She struggled for the words. "I just picked a song and I learned it."

"Well, you sure learned it!"

She was flattered by his praise, but knew she would feel selfish if she basked in it for too long. "Why don't you play a song?" She suggested quickly.

"Why don't we play one together?" Keith began tuning his own guitar.

"Okay…? What one?"

"You choose."

She thought for a moment as they synchronized their tunings. What should they sing? What should they play? She wasn't even sure if they knew the same songs. Would he know any _Beatles_? He was sure to know some _Beatles_. What about _Elvis_? _Joni Mitchell_? The _Millennium_?

It was during the tuning of his final string that an idea suddenly hit her. Why not suggest one of her own? After all, she had come up there to confront Keith with his snooping, not jam and flirt like they were now seemingly doing. It would be simple; all she'd have to do is pick a song she remembered from her notebook. Sure the song wouldn't have music to it yet, but lone lyrics had never stopped Keith Partridge from composing melodies. She'd suggest a song, and study his reaction.

"Have a song yet?" Keith asked as he finished tuning.

"Yes." Cheri nodded, feeling a little uneasy about her plans. "How about… mmm… 'I'll Never Get Over you?'"

"Artist?" Keith asked, seemingly undisturbed.

"Cherish." Cheri ventured. "Cherish Joy Reyes."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay, but the holidays are here and they've really got me busy! I hope this chapter is well worth the wait! Thanks to all my loyal readers who don't give up on me even when my updates are slow. You guys are the best! Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Busted. _

Keith cringed as the word entered his mind. Perhaps he should have heeded Hank's warning? Maybe he should have taken those notebooks back that night? But he had gotten cocky, doubting she'd return for those items. How could he be so stupid? It seemed Hank knew his daughter better than Keith did.

The eldest Partridge child took an uneven breath, unsure of how to respond to her comment. He could feel Cheri's gaze upon him, which didn't make it any easier. She was waiting for an answer; she was watching his face closely for any sign of a lie. He couldn't beat around the bush this time. He'd have to be straight to the point. Keith sighed in defeat and gave her what he hoped was a sheepish-yet-fully-apologetic smile. "I… didn't realize you knew that tune."

Cheri let out a quick breath. She obviously hadn't been expecting _that _reply. It took her several minutes to finally come up with a response. "I didn't realize it had music to it yet. Last I saw of it, it was only _words_."

She got him with that one. "Please, Cheri. Don't be angry. I shouldn't have read that notebook, I know, but I just… the temptation…"

Cheri paused, seemingly giving thought to his answer for a moment. So it was an apology in disguise? At least it was there. After all, it wasn't always easy for Keith to say he was sorry. Especially at times like these when he really wasn't sorry. Sure, he was sorry he compromised her trust, but he wasn't sorry he had read the notebook. Actually, he was glad he had. There was so much talent displayed on those pages. If he hadn't meddled, hours of Cheri's creative words would never have been discovered. He hoped she'd feel the same way...

He looked up at her expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"Keith," she said at last, "I don't want to be angry with you…"

_But?_

"But sometimes you make it nearly impossible not to be! You had no right reading my notebook. That's an invasion of privacy and… what am I doing? You already know all this..."

Keith watched as she began twisting a tendril of long dark hair around her finger. Her eyes showed that her mind was still hard at work, searching for the words she couldn't find, but her actions showed she was nervous. About what, Keith didn't know. But she was nervous just the same. Nervous, confused, and obviously upset.

Keith decided to be frank. "Cheri, I didn't mean to upset you. I hope you know that, but I honestly don't think it was a mistake that I found those notebooks. I mean, what would you have done with them if I never found them?"

Cheri didn't respond.

"I mean," Keith exhaled, now finding it was he who was having trouble finding the right words, "Well, if I didn't read those words, then they'd still be locked up in that notebook. No one would ever get to enjoy them. All that time you spent on those lyrics… it would have been wasted."

"That's interesting," said Cheri, tensely. "I personally think the time was well severed. It served its purpose."

"Purpose?"

"I write when I'm angry, Keith, or happy or depressed. I just write to relieve myself of these strong feelings. I don't ever really intend on sharing anything I write in those moments. If I wanted to do that, I could just run down the street like a maniac spilling my heart out to the world..."

Keith bit his lower lip, suddenly identifying his mistake. He put her on the defense, they were comparing opinions. He needed to stop it before it got any worse. "Cheri-" He spoke again, not really sure what he was going to say next.

Cheri stood and faced him, causing him to suddenly feel quite small. "What? Are you now going to tell me that I'm being selfish and that the world deserves to hear my words regardless of my feelings on the matter?"

_Why does she keep doing that?_ _Why does she keep trying to put words into my mouth?_

"No!" Keith sprung to his feet, suddenly feeling defensive. "What I was going to ask is…" He struggled with a retort. "… is… is if you wanted to hear the music?"

There was a long awkward silence that followed, both musicians staring at one another, both slightly ruffled and waiting for the other one to speak. After a while, Keith found his irritation shriveling as an overwhelming compassion washed over him. He didn't want to be angry. All he wanted was to enjoy this morning alone with Cheri. Why couldn't they stay okay with one another for more than fifteen minutes? Why couldn't they make this work?

"Music?" Cheri spoke at last, her stressed tone breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah," Keith replied more calmly than he felt, "You, uh, want to hear it?"

"What _music_?"

"The little tune _I_ put to _your _words."

Cheri sighed in aggravation, rolled her eyes, and turned.

"Hey! Don't leave!" Keith's hand shot out, grabbing her shoulder. Cheri tensed beneath his grasp, but she didn't pull away. Keith wasn't sure to count this as a curse or a blessing. If only he could know what was going on inside of that mixed-up head of hers!

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hit you right now, Keith Partridge." Cheri's tone was harsh, but her breathing was uneven. Keith wondered if she wasn't speaking over compressed tears.

"Because…." Again Keith struggled for the right words, "Because I love you and you love me and we want to make this work…" He waited for a reaction, but when none came, he continued. "Cheri, we're never going to get anything settled if we don't stop yelling at eachother or fleeing the scene every time the other party gets a little irritating or difficult."

She still didn't move, or talk or anything. It was almost as if she had been frozen in time. Almost. Keith knew her ears were still listening and that her mind was still hard at work.

"Please, Cheri." He didn't remove his hand, but walked around to face her. "Let's try to talk through this."

"We can't." Cheri replied, her eyes downcast.

"Sure we can." Keith tried to be supportive, "We can start out small. For example, I think we can both agree that I'm an inconsiderate idiot..."

The joke died on his lips.

"Can we just forget about it?" Cheri turned from him again and sat back down on the picnic blanket. "Move on as if nothing ever happened?"

"We could," Keith agreed, "But I'm not sure if that'd help."

"It'd help plenty."

"Cheri…" Keith sat down beside her. "Please, just talk to me. We were doing great this morning. Now all of a sudden you discover I'm a less than perfect human being and things get tense. For some reason, I can't seem to stop upsetting you. Maybe if you could explain to me what sets you off…"

Cheri hesitated.

"C'mon, it's worth a shot, isn't it? If we really want this to work out-"

Cheri began to shake her head.

"What?" Keith asked, noticing the gesture. "Why are you shaking your head like that?"

Cheri sighed and looked at him. "It's all wrong."

"What is?"

"What you're saying. 'If we want this to work out…' Keith, it's not ever going to work out, okay? We had our chance and we blew it. I can cope with just being friends, but anything more…" She shook her head again.

"So that's what's been bothering you! You're afraid of falling in love with me again!" Keith couldn't believe his ears. Was he finally getting a confession out of the Reyes girl?

"Keith, just drop it, okay?" Cheri rose to her feet again, grabbing her guitar and slipping the strap over her shoulder. "It's never going to work out. We need to stop pretending."

"Pretending? Who's pretending? Cheri, what's more definite than love?" Keith also rose to his feet again, holding his arms open for her, but Cheri wouldn't be filling the space.

"We'd better go." She gestured towards the woods. "Everyone's probably wondering where we are."

"Cheri…"

She turned away quickly and began packing up the remaining of the picnic. It was quite obvious that she had closed the topic. They wouldn't talk about it anymore. Why couldn't they talk about it anymore?

The whole hike back, Keith's brain was working overtime. Why did she have to close him out like this? Why was she shutting the door on a relationship he knew they could salvage? Just friends? Keith knew he'd never be content with just that and neither would Cheri. They could make it work somehow, Cheri just had to stop fighting with herself.

Cheri didn't say a word to him until they reached the bluff overlooking the sunflowers with the little farmhouse only a mile off. "If anyone asks, we just went out on a little walk, okay? I'll hide the basket and take care of it later tonight after everyone's asleep."

Keith could only nod in response, feeling too depressed to do much else. This really was it, wasn't it? Now she wanted to hide the fact that they ran off together for an early-morning picnic. It seemed that Cheri was doing everything in her power to avoid suspicion of attraction.

They reached the farmhouse a little after nine, just as everyone was exiting the dining room. No one said anything at first; just staring for a long time as the two teenagers entered through the front doors. They seemed surprised, slightly startled. Gladys was the first to find her words:

"Well, well, looks like Cheri finally found someone to join her for her little pre-breakfast disappearing acts."

Cheri's face remained expressionless as she responded, "We went for a walk."

Gladys smirked. "Well, if you want any breakfast, you're going to have to hurry. Your father is starting to put everything away."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. Think I'll just run up to my room." Cheri glanced at briefly Keith, before escaping quickly up the stairs.

Keith watched Cheri go, feeling his heart sink even lower in his chest. Now she was making it worse. She was building a wall between them.

"Keith?"

When the eldest partridge child turned again, he saw that only he and his mother remained in the little hallway.

"Keith, is everything alright?"

"Just fine, Mom." Keith attempted a smile. "Actually, couldn't be better."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Cheri lay alone on her bed that afternoon, staring at the ceiling, and feeling like a complete idiot. She wasn't angry, she hadn't been angry for several hours now, but she sure felt depressed. Boy, did she feel depressed!

"And the biggest fool award goes to... Cherish Reyes. Whoo hoo…" Cheri tossed her hands in the air in celebration as she flipped over onto her stomach. Her enthusiasm was lacking, but she didn't care. She took no pride in the award, there was no prize to be had. She had thrown the blue ribbon away.

Cheri sighed and looked out the window. The sun was shining that morning, but she didn't feel like smiling. She had just ruined a perfect day and why? Because she chose to be angry. Because she wanted Keith to suffer for reading her private words. But was it really worth it? People were entitled to mistakes weren't they? Then why had she done it?

_C'mon, Cheri. Either you want him or you don't. You can't keep complicating things just because you're scared, angry or just plain… confused. _She reached over and picked up a picture from off the bedside table. A young Keith and self stared back at her, smiling happily as if they both shared the same secret. And they had, it was love. A love Cheri was currently rejecting, and why? She didn't know.

Or did she?

Her mind wandered back to the conversation she had had with her Dad only a few nights ago, and then to the one with Danny the night before. She had decided the first night that she wanted to be friends with Keith again. Then when she had been talking with Danny, he had given her butterflies just talking about the way Keith looked at her. After that she had decided to forgive Keith if he seemed remorseful about reading her notebooks. Had he seemed remorseful? She tried to remember the exchange. He did look awfully remorseful… so why didn't she forgive him? And why wasn't she pursuing that friendship she agreed to?

"Because he's getting too close." Cheri finally happened upon the answer. "The only way I can fight him off is with anger. Anything else just draws him closer. I can't get romantically involved with him again, I'm just-" _Too young. Too naive. Too stupid._

Or was she just too young, too naïve and too stupid to understand what she was really feeling and to know what she really wanted?

"I don't know." Cheri sighed in defeat, placing the picture aside. Did she still want this friendship? Sure. Did she like hanging out with Keith? Yes? As Keith said, there were always fireworks before the end of the show. She needed to stop resulting to anger. She had been frank with Keith about the relationship, but had she been too harsh? What if she had chased him off? What if he didn't even want to be friends anymore?

She needed to talk to somebody. This was just too big to take on herself. She needed her daddy. Surly he would know what to do. He always did and even if he didn't, he always knew how to make her feel better.

_I'll talk to Dad. Tonight. Right now. He's probably out in the barn, or back at the garden, or with the cows. Dinner's still an hour off. He shouldn't be too hard to find. I'll just march right up to him and say-_

A knock came on her door. Cher turned uncertainly towards the sound. "Come in…"

"Cheri?" Laurie's head popped in as the door eased open a crack.

The Reyes girl sighed, disappointed to see that it wasn't her father. "Come on in, Laurie. What's up? Dinner ready early?" She slowly pulled herself into a seated position, facing Laurie just as she closed the door behind herself.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay."

"That… could get complicated."

"It's not Keith is it?"

"No, it's just me."

"I don't understand."

Cheri looked away. She really didn't want to talk to Laurie right then, but turning her away would be rude. She just wanted to see if she was alright, and she was… kind of.

"Cheri…" Laurie walked over to her and sat on the bed. "I know it's none of my business, but do you want to talk about it? Maybe I could help? After all, I have to live with the bonehead year round."

That was true. Laurie did know Keith awfully well. Perhaps fate had provided her an audience? Laurie wanted to help. Should she open up? She supposed the situation couldn't get any worse. Besides, she needed an outside opinion, a pair of listening ears, and Laurie was willing to do just that. "I… guess..."

"I'm all ears."

As Laurie made herself comfortable, Cheri sighed, tapping her finger against her cheekbone, trying to decide where to start. Should she just dig right into the middle of the problem? Perhaps she should ask for an opinion first? After all, answers to impossible questions was all she really needed. "Why don't you start this and explain to me how a girl could possibly want a guy but keep pushing him away."

Laurie grew silent for a moment as if fishing for an answer. "Keith?"

"Yeah, Keith."

"You want to get back with him?"

"Yes? No? Heck, I don't know. Maybe?" Cheri flopped flat on the bed, dropping her arms to the sides. "I just can't stop thinking about him. I think I still love him, but whenever he tries to get close to me, I run away. Okay, so I don't just run, I yell a lot and then I run, but what am I supposed to do? I panic."

"That's natural."

"Is it? Than why do I feel so stupid?"

Laurie paused a moment before answering. "Well… that's natural too."

"Please, Laurie. Throw out the natural kick and give me some serious help. I am not a natural case. I'm… I'm insane! What girl in her right mind would refuse Keith Partridge?" Perhaps Laurie hadn't been the right choice for an audience.

"I'm sure there are several…."

"But not several who have the hots for him. You know what I think my problem is?" Cheri turned her head to look at her. "I think I'm afraid of commitment. Yes, that must be it. I'm afraid to committing to any sort of relationship with Keith."

Laurie shook her head.

"You don't agree?"

Laurie shook her head again, "I think it's more that you're afraid of recurrence. You really like Keith, but you're afraid he's going to break your heart again."

Cheri thought about that for a moment. It made sense. Had she been too quick to doubt Laurie's advice? "So best thing is to not go back to him, right? If we're not in a romantic relationship, he can't break my heart again."

"Wrong. He can hurt you regardless of the type of relationship you're in. You just have to make sure you're prepared for when he does. You can't let him get to you like he did the time before."

That was it. It had to be it, but how would she do it? "So I choose what relationship I want and I make sure I'm prepared for anything?"

Laurie cringed, making Cheri think she had come to the wrong conclusion.

"What? That's what you're suggesting, isn't it?"

"The choice is yours, Cheri. I'm just trying to help."

She hated it when people told her that, 'the choice is yours'. It was always so much easier when someone told you what to do. "Okay, I can take a hint. What do _you_ think I should do?"

"I think you should just give Keith a rest. Maybe he's not the one."

Cheri had to think about this one for a moment. "Is this coming from you as my friend, or you as his sister?"

Laurie shrugged. "Maybe both, but it seems to me that if you having a relationship with my brother causes this many rocks, maybe it's time to take a break."

"And see other people."

"Cheri, I didn't mean it like that."

Cheri couldn't explain it, but now she was beginning to get irritated with Laurie. _But I can't get irritated with Laurie. I asked her for her advice for Pete's sake! Whoever Pete is…_

"Cheri, I'm sorry. I'm not helping am I?"

"No, yes, I don't know."

"Should I leave?" Laurie rose to her feet.

"No, yes, I don't know."

Laurie waited patiently.

"What I mean to say is…" Cheri searched for the words. What was she doing? Did she want Laurie's help or not? Yes? No? She slid off the bed. "Maybe I should talk with Keith."

"Talk to Keith?"

"Yeah, I keep running away so I don't have to, maybe I should just stick around and see what he has to say."

By the look on Laurie's face, Cheri knew that wasn't the resolve the Partridge girl expected. Not that she could blame her, Cheri hadn't really anticipated that answer either, but it made sense. Good sense.

"When are you going to talk with him?" Laurie asked then.

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to be there with you when you do?"

Did she? There was strength in numbers. "No. It may be foolish, but this is just between Keith and I. It should stay that way."

An awkward silence followed and Cheri noticed Laurie had averted her gaze and seemed to be thinking.

"What?"

Laurie looked up, "Nothing."

"You're thinking about something. Do you think I shouldn't try talking with Keith again?"

Laurie sighed and walked towards the door. "Like I said, Cheri. It's your choice. I gave you my opinion. As far as I'm concerned, you've got this figured out." She left.

Cheri felt strange and suddenly very tense. Was she making a mistake? Laurie thought she shouldn't talk to Keith again. Laurie thought she should just give up and not pursue the relationship. Was Laurie right? Should she just give up? What if it didn't work and she ended up arguing with Keith again?

Cheri had made many mistakes in her life; what was one more?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"…and then I charged at the dragon with my sword! Keith? I said I charged at the dragon with my sword?"

Keith was barely paying attention when Tracy and Chris gathered in front of him. His thoughts were still on the problem. _His _problem. Or was it _Cheri's_ problem. Well, whoever owned it, he wasn't finding a solution too quickly, and he had been at it for over an hour.

"I think he's already dead," said Tracy. She touched a hand to her chin as if considering this eventuality.

"No he's not. He's just sleeping with his eyes open." Chris placed his hands on his hips, waiting for Keith to respond. "You know, like a horse."

"He's supposed to be a dragon. Why is he sleeping? He said he'd play with us."

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

Keith's attention came to as the younger boy waved a hand in his face. "Wha-" He stopped talking as he took in the two kids standing in front of him. "Okay, what happened?"

"Chris was charging at you with his sword, but you wee sleeping with your eyes open so you didn't notice." Tracy spoke, looking none too pleased. She placed her hands on her hips, looking at him expectedly.

"You said you'd play with us Keith. Why do you keep spacing out?" Chris asked.

Keith shook his head. "I don't know, guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"What?" Tracy wanted to know.

"Cheri," answered Chris.

Tracy nodded her head in understanding.

"It isn't Cheri!" Keith frowned and rose slowly to his feet, "It's just… something else."

The two youngest Partridges exchanged glances.

"We don't believe you."

"Well, believe what you want. I'm done playing."

"But Keith…"

"Let him go." Chris stopped his sister. "He wasn't fun to be around anyways."

Though the comment stung, Keith refused to let it bother him. He hurried on through the sunflowers feeling the sudden urge to get away. He needed to be alone. He could think a lot clearer that way.

Why was this happening? He thought he was fine. He thought they were fine and now… this! Perhaps Laurie was right? Perhaps he should just move on, but then why couldn't he? Keith blamed it on himself. He knew he had always hated unrest in a relationship. That's why his problems never faded away until there was a resolve. He had a hard time trying to forgive and forget.

_But I have to do something! Cheri refuses to listen to me, but there has to be a way I can reach her. Maybe I need to give her some space again? Maybe she just needs some time to think. Alright, I'll give her some space, but it won't be easy. Not only will I have to give her space, but anything related to her as well. I don't want to relive that forbidden notebook scenario again. _That event actually kind of soured him. _Dang, Cheri. Why do you have to be so difficult?_

Keith was almost to the house, when suddenly ran into someone. A someone he didn't really want to see. Or did he?

"Oh, I'm sorry… Keith!" Cheri's eyes widened as they landed upon him. "W-Where did you come from?" She seemed almost pleased to see him, but Keith knew he had to be kidding himself. Cheri hadn't been pleased to see him at week, why would she start now? _Wishful thinking. I need to start being more realistic. Space, Keith. Space._

"Oh, you know," he said slowly, trying to appear nonchalant. "Chris and Tracy wanted to role-play again and I thought I'd join in. Give me something to do."

Cheri nodded slowly, lowering her gaze. "Look, Keith. I wanted to apologize for earlier..."

She was apologizing? Keith was suddenly forgetting his promise to himself, unsure on how to react. She seemed genuine, but what if she was trying to set him up? Give her space? Who was he kidding?

"You've been trying to reach me and I've been pushing you away and I know I can't exactly explain myself but…"

"Wait."

Cheri stopped suddenly, and looked up at his face. "What?"

Keith struggled for more words, suddenly feeling very awkward and misplaced. Was this really Cheri? Cheri was mad at him and locked up in her bedroom. Cheri wasn't standing right there serving him an apology. That wasn't Cheri, not the new Cheri, anyways. Apologizing was only the way of the old Cheri. The Cheri he really did miss. Keith sighed. "Let's talk."

"Please." Cheri nodded.

Her willingness almost scared him. "Not here. Let's…" Keith glanced up at the house, "Find a place."

…

The place they ended up finding wasn't a hay loft, and it wasn't even an old tree stump, it was a tree. An old walnut tree growing in the very back of the property. It was one of the teens' original hang out spots back when they were kids, and though the tree was bigger, not much had changed. It was still the best climbing tree in the country and Keith was still thoroughly fond of it.

"I haven't been up here in years." Cheri said, pulling herself up another branch. Keith didn't answer right away, his mind still on the things to come. "Yeah."

Moments later, Cheri settled on a branch and Keith claimed the space beside her. Her eyes were closed, and a soft summer breeze blew across her face, ruffling her hair. There was a glow to her Keith hadn't seen in a long time, but there was also something else. She seemed a little nervous. Maybe she wasn't as cheery as she seemed.

He decided to test her. "If Danny could see us now. He'd probably make some jest about a partridge in a pear tree." It was a bad joke, but one he knew an attentive Cheri would react to.

Cheri shrugged. No, she wasn't listening. Yes, things weren't completely resolved inside of her. She had forced herself to come that far. He had been right.

"Cheri?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." She looked over at him and attempted a smile. "So… you wanted to talk?"

"You can relax, Cheri. I promise not to accuse. I promise not to yell."

She looked at him looking quite sheepish and let out a sigh. "I should be the one making that promise."

Keith took a chance and laid his hand on hers. "I don't mind."

She pulled away.

Keith tensed.

Cheri rubbed her hands together awkwardly. "So… am I forgiven?" She wasn't looking at him anymore. She wasn't relaxing either. The whole situation was uncomfortable.

"You were forgiven before you apologized."

He watched as she bit her lower lip.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. This friendship we agreed to… guess we're not doing too good a job of it." Keith shrugged, and looked away. Did he blow it again? He sure hoped not. If only he didn't feel like he was treading on eggshells, or feeling the overwhelming desire to kiss her right on the lips.

"You know why, don't you?" Cheri spoke, she swung her dangling legs.

Keith shrugged. "Do you?"

"I think it's because we want more than friendship." She looked over at him. Keith guessed she was waiting for a reaction.

He let out a breath. "Would you… be okay with that?"

Cheri shrugged. "I don't know. I've been asking myself that ever since you walked off that bus a couple of days ago."

She had been considering him even while she was angry? That was a good sign. A _very_ good sign. "And?"

"I don't have an answer for you Keith."

He nodded slowly. Though he bet he knew what her heart was telling her, he figured he'd have to respect that answer. Especially if he didn't want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

They sat silently for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Keith was bouncing from one thought to the next, trying to decide how to open conversation again. He wanted to know where they stood. Were they really friends again, or just two people who tolerated each other, kept apart by their true feelings? Could they ever be something more?

"Cheri?"

"Hm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but…" He paused.

"But what?" She looked over at him.

"What's… happened to you? I mean you're different… again."

Cheri looked down at her shoes, taping them together. "I guess I am."

"No, Cheri, really. You're mad at me, and then you're okay with me, and then you're mad again, and then okay, then edgy, then mad, and now you're… I don't know. Practically perfect."

"Practically perfect?" She raised an eyebrow.

_Oh gosh, Cheri let me kiss you! _Keith struggled to compress his emotions. "Yeah, you know. You're acting a lot like you were back in the summer of 69', before all my misgivings and that whole drama, but then again, you seem sort of distant, edgy."

Cheri didn't answer right away, but continued tapping her shoes together. When she finally spoke again, her voice was small, nervous. "Keith? Can I be honest with you?"

He smiled warmly at her. "I wish you would."

"Well…" She swallowed hard, "I'm scared."

His smile melted into a look of pity. "Of what?"

She bit her lower lip. "Of loving you."

Keith fell silent. What could he say? He didn't exactly understand. He was more than ready to love Cheri. In fact, he already did love her again. He almost wondered if he had ever truly stopped.

"Is that… crazy?" She looked over at him uncertainly.

"No."

"Does it bother you?"

Keith shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"Why?"

He figured as long as they were being honest, he may as well be on the square with her too. "It's hard for me to understand."

She sighed. "I knew you wouldn't get it."

"No, really. It's hard for me to grasp your reluctance, I mean, I'm crazy about you Cheri. When I saw you again, man…" He let his voice trail off, waiting to see how she would respond.

She wasn't looking his way, she hadn't even turned pink. Keith wondered what she would do if he suddenly took her hand again.

They fell back into silence.

Cheri swung her legs.

After a while, Keith broke the silence. "Guess we should probably head in soon, huh? It's getting close to dinner."

She didn't reply.

"Cheri?"

"Not yet."

He looked over at her, mystified by her response. Lately, she would have jumped at the chance to get away from an awkward conversation, but now she didn't want to go? "Won't your parents worry if we're late?"

"Mom will just get angry."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

She sighed. He had hit a nerve. "We'll go _soon_."

"I'm sorry."

She looked over at him. "For what?"

Like she didn't know.

"Mentioning it. I remember. Your mom's a touchy subject."

She smiled slightly at him. "You're sweet."

"I try to be."

Her smile brightened slightly and she took his hand in hers squeezing it. Keith was elated. Did this mean what he thought it did?

"Cheri?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't change on me again. I like this Cheri now, more than ever."

"Okay…" She answered, giggling slightly. "But only 'cause you asked."

…

Had it been a mistake to talk to Keith again? Cheri didn't think so.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait; and sorry if this chapter seems rushed. It was quite the challenge. I hope you enjoyed it!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

It went steadily uphill from there. Keith and Cheri did a lot of catching up and though it wasn't exactly the way he wanted it, Keith was content just to be able to share at least a _friendship_ with this wonderful girl again.

They went on long walks, played their guitars, and when Cheri got a crazy idea to re-live all their old favorite pastimes, they did that too. Well, except for the old tire-swing, which broke after one try from Keith. It would have been perfect, if only they hadn't roused the suspicion of the parent folk. Gladys seemed wary, and Shirley and Hank both seemed kind of worried. Keith couldn't understand. Shouldn't they all be relieved that he and Cheri had made up and were finally getting along, or did they possibly think that the two teen were spending _too much_ time together?

"Pass the potatoes!" Danny's shrill cry echoed across the table as dinner was served Friday evening. Keith couldn't believe they had less than a week remaining of their vacation. He wanted to make the most of it.

"Danny, finish what's on your plate first," Shirley replied, giving her middle child the mind-your-mother look she often flashed her children whenever they were trying to pull one over on her.

Unfortunately, Danny never seemed to take notice. "But Mom, I can't exactly finish my gravy without having some more potatoes."

"Oh? Why not try using the roast? It works every bit as well as mashed potatoes."

Danny frowned, having finally got the message, "Yes ma'am…"

Yep! Things were definitely getting back to normal.

"I can't believe you've all been here for over a week already," Gladys spoke then. She was smiling, but the smile was somewhat tight as her gaze wandered across the children. "And to think, since the lake, we haven't really done much, all of us, together."

"We eat every meal together," Danny pointed out, "How much more togetherness could you ask for?"

"I don't mean meals, I mean _events_." Gladys's eyes wandered over to Cheri and Keith; at least Keith thought they did. He figured she was emphasizing an unsaid portion of her reply: _'…and besides, not all of us have been together for every meal, like Keith and my daughter…'_

Keith felt defiant, '_Well, guess what? Those were the best dang meals I had here.'_ He'd never say it aloud, but oh how he wished he could…

"I don't mind," Chris shrugged, "I've been having a lot of fun just running around outside."

"I'm sure you have," Mrs. Reyes continued evenly, "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to all get together again. How about a game or charades after dinner?"

Despite the innocent suggestion, Keith couldn't help but wonder if there was a motive behind it. Though if there was, what could she gain by cramming all nine of them into one room?

"Charades?" Danny didn't look interested. "But Keith's _terrible_ at charades. No matter what he acts out, he always seems to look like he's being a chicken with its head chopped off."

Keith tensed in his seat, "Mom? Can I kill him?"

Shirley smiled knowingly, "Of course," She placed a motherly hand on his arm, "but _after _dinner."

Keith watched as Cheri and Tracy both stifled a giggle as he re-took his seat. Even though he had hated it before, he was growing used to seeing Tracy tag along after his current lover-interest.

"Well, how about it?" Gladys asked again after a few moments had passed.

"I'm willing to give it a go," Hank shrugged.

"Okay," Tracy nodded only after a seconds hesitation, "But just because he's doing it." he pointed to Hank. Cheri's dad smiled amusedly.

Chris also agreed and so did Laurie and Shirley. Gladys turned to the remainder. "Well, Danny? Cheri? Keith?"

Keith looked to Cheri. What he really wanted to do was go out with her again to their new secret meeting spot, but one look at her face told him that their afternoon wouldn't be filled with laughter, long-talks, and the hope of a few stolen kisses, it was going to be spent inside, miming animals and other senseless things with the family.

"Sure… Mom," Cheri said slowly. She met Keith's gaze, and he saw what looked like a mixture between an apology and regret in her eyes. Not only was her tone lacking exuberance, but so was her expression. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah," Keith added quickly. "Great idea."

"Danny?" Gladys turned to the last Partridge child.

"Give me time," The redhead replied, spearing another piece of roast onto his fork, "I'm not done eating yet." And at the rate he was going, Keith was sure he wouldn't be done any time soon.

…

"A monkey?"

"A dinosaur?"

"A rooster?"

"No, I know this one. It's a chicken with its head chopped off!"

Cheri grew tired of the game before it even started and from the looks of Keith, strutting across the living room floor, he thought the same.

"Alright, we give up Keith. What are you?"

"A flamingo."

"Ha! Point for our team." Cheri watched as Chris took the paper from her father and made a large tally-mark underneath their team name. It was now official; Team More-Mashed-Potatoes was ahead. Not that Cheri really cared, she hoped for a fast game.

"Alright, our turn," Smiling smugly, Danny rose from the couch and went over to select a card from Gladys. This annoyed Cheri. Her mother had suggested the game, but then also volunteered to hold the cards so that she could be exempt from the festivities. It was a shame, Cheri thought it'd do everyone well to see her mother act ridiculous for once.

_She never has any fun. No wonder she's so miserable and always trying to ruin other people's happiness…_ Cheri stopped suddenly as the thoughts came to mind. Where had that come from? Since when had she started psychoanalyzing people?

"Okay, I think I'm ready. What am I?" Danny got onto the floor and inched along slowly. As his team watched in earnest, the opposing team, Team Because-I-Said-So, roared with laughter.

"Tess?" Tracy guessed innocently.

Danny shook his head.

"Inchworm?" Hank suggested.

Again, Danny's head wagged.

"I've got it! A caterpillar!" Chris's last guess was right on the dot and so the points were added and the next team took their turn.

So on and on went the nighttime events, clear up until eleven. Cheri was sure everyone would have called it quits sooner, but her mother kept suggesting 'just one more round'. Well, over fifty rounds later, Cheri was sure everyone was ready for bed. Well, almost everybody. She glanced over at Keith. As much as her mother tried, they could still hang out for a little while.

Shirley yawned, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it's time for bed."

"But we're not even tired," protested Chris.

"Oh? Well why don't you get ready and then we'll see how tired you are. C'mon, upstairs." As Shirley whisked the younger ones upstairs, Hank turned to the older four. "I think I'll head in too. You kids mind yourselves, now. Goodnight."

"'Night, Daddy." Cheri watched him exit the room and then glanced uneasily over at her mother. Gladys was still busy gathering up the homemade charades cards. At the rate she was going, Cheri feared she was going to be there all night.

"So… what should we big kids do?" Danny asked, looking from Laurie to Keith and at last, Cheri.

"_We big kids_ are going to stay up _all night_ watching horror films on the TV," Keith replied evenly. Cheri only hoped he was joking.

"Great!" Danny's face lit up instantly. "Which films first?"

"Oh, not you, brother dear. You're heading to bed." Cheri watched as Laurie took Danny by the shoulder and steered him towards the door.

"Bed? But what about you guys?"

"I'm heading to bed too." As Laurie passed by Cheri, she winked. Good old Laurie. If anyone was good at taking hints, Laurie was.

"We should all head in," Gladys finally spoke. "It's going to be a big day tomorrow, after all."

"Big day? What are we doing?" Laurie and Danny both paused at the door.

"Don't tell me its another 'family-time' activity." Danny groaned.

Gladys smiled at them all. "Actually, it is."

"Which is?" Danny ventured further.

"Going into town for the day. Not all of you have had the chance to do that yet."

As much as Cheri hated to admit it, her mother as right, they hadn't all gotten the opportunity. Not that they all _wanted_ the opportunity. Cheri was sure Chris and Tracy would get bored fast. Even with the farmer's markets and the ice cream shop.

Gladys waited for a response.

Cheri sighed. She knew it would be senseless to argue. "Alright, to bed it is then."

"But-" Keith faltered, "What about the horror films?" Cheri kind of wished he wasn't so obvious.

"I'm sure you can do without. Besides, they can give you nightmares."

Cheri frowned at her mother's retort. She hated letting her win again, but she didn't want to make a scene. Even though it could be hard to believe, Cheri hated conflict. Especially since the ongoing conflict over the last week between she and Keith had really worn her out. "Goodnight, Keith. Laurie, Danny… Mom." Cheri bid them all goodnight, flashing Keith what she hoped was an apologetic smile. So Mom would win tonight, but she wouldn't tomorrow. Cheri would make sure more people were present when she declined the invitation to go into town.

"Goodnight, Cheri." Gladys smiled after her. If Cheri didn't know better, she would have guessed that Gladys was now trying to keep Keith and her apart; but she wouldn't do that… would she?

She would.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Reyes. C'mon, Keith."

Cheri heard Laurie's farewell as she paused at the bottom of the stairs. Well, so much for tonight. She went to her room and closed the door, taking her time as she changed into her pajamas. The whole night she just waited to hear a knock on her door, anticipating that Keith would come anyways, after every one was asleep, and they could head back to the walnut tree and talk the whole night.

But no knock came and when Cheri finally closed her eyes, she slept undisturbed until morning's light.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, sorry for the huge delay. Life has been super busy! Hope this chapter suffices and that I'm not drawing out the story too long. Enjoy and have a Happy Father's Day!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Keith spent most of the night trying to decide what to do. He didn't want to go into town tomorrow, he wanted to stay at the farm with Cheri. He didn't want to go to sleep, he wanted to keep his rendezvous at the tree with Cheri as well. However, with the way things were going, it looked like he wouldn't be getting either. Cheri was too intimidated by her mother. Therefore, for either of them to do anything against Gladys's instructions would be out of the question.

Yet, there was still hope.

Hadn't Cheri wanted to stay out late yesterday before going in for dinner? Progress. How about all the times she disappeared and made Gladys have a cow? There was progress there too. Although, those could also be declared 'events of convenient separation'. Cheri clearly didn't like being around her mother for very long, so of course, she'd look for ways to avoid her. Well, whatever it was, it was frustrating to Keith. He had dealt with difficult mothers before and he was sure he could handle one again, he just had to get Cheri to stand up for herself.

"_She scares me, Keith…"_

Keith sighed. He knew now that his fatal mistake before had been trying to change Cheri. Cheri was the kind of person who could _only_ change herself. She couldn't be commanded or told, that only made her more resistant. However, at the rate she was going, Cheri would be avoiding her mother forever. She was just so afraid, but why was she so afraid? It wasn't as if he could just ask her; it was obviously a touchy subject and Keith knew Cheri and touchy subjects didn't mix well. There was nothing he could really do. Nothing but just be there for her. Somehow that wasn't enough.

"Can't sleep?"

Danny. Keith frowned knowing right then what was to follow. The very last thing he wanted was another heart-to-heart with that big mouthed carrot-top. It was obvious the redhead didn't believe in professional/patient confidentiality. "Go to sleep, Danny."

"I will. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Was he okay? Well, he at least knew he wasn't going to fall for this again. He decided to get Danny's mind on other things. "I'm fine and no, I'm not going to raid the Reyes's fridge with you."

"Even if you could possibly see Cheri?"

Keith hesitated, but only for a moment, "Even if I could see Cheri."

"Just as I thought! You're finally over her."

Keith bit back his tongue. Danny was just trying to get a reaction and even though he was succeeding -Danny was good at that- Keith was going to deprive him of any satisfaction. He flipped over and closed his eyes.

"Keith?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

There was a pause, "So you're _not_ over her yet."

He could bet his britches he wasn't! Actually, Keith was far from over Cheri Reyes and Gladys or no Gladys, he was going to make this work.

"Keith?"

"Sleep or I'll tell Mom you're bugging me."

He could just imagine the grin on his brother's face. "I thought you were more mature than that."

"I'm not. Now go to sleep."

And thankfully, he finally did.

…

Cheri got up early the next morning, taking extra time with her hair and picking out an ironed shirt. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten dressed up for somebody, but for some reason she wanted to dress up for Keith. It made her kind of happy, but then she remembered the trip into town.

"Oh well, at least Keith's going to be there. It's not like you can just gracefully opt out…" Or could she? Stretching the elastic around her ponytail, Cheri Reyes suddenly remembered last night's resolution and the idea that had followed. She had quickly trashed the idea of refusing in front of the rest of the group remembering her mother's ability to win even in public circles, but no one could make her go if she conveniently disappeared, could they? And if she took Keith with her… The idea of hiding away really appealed to Cheri. The only problem was returning home later to an enraged mother and possibly a concerned father. Why didn't she want to go? Was it really so important not to go that she'd risk all that?

Maybe. Keith really was important to her. Yes, but it's not like going into town would force her to give him up. She'd just have to share him with everyone else, and that was okay. She just didn't really want to go anywhere with her mother.

A knock came on her door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened and her Gladys's head appeared. "Good, you're up. I need you to give me a quick hand with breakfast. Your father's still out in the barn and Shirley and I want to leave early so we can get the most out of our day."

Cheri frowned and pulled a brush through her tidy ponytail. "I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Her mother nodded, "Alright. I'll be in the kitchen." She hesitated and Cheri could see her eyes sweep up and down her attire, "Maybe you could think about putting on a dress too. We _are_ going into town after all."

"Okay." Cheri didn't want to wear a dress, but she nodded anyways, not wanting to cause conflict. So she'd have to trade her blue jeans and cotton blouse for a dress, so what? The day had just started; she didn't want to varnish it.

Gladys smiled, "Thank you. I'll see you down in the kitchen."

The door closed.

Cheri sighed in relief. She had always preferred to deal with her mother in the morning, but this morning, she wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with her at all. _Help with breakfast, Cheri. Wear a dress, Cheri._ Alright, which dress? She had several she seldom wore for anything but church. She had just entered her closet when a knock came again.

"I'll be down in a minute…"

But a few seconds later, the knocking came again.

Cheri sighed in irritation and pulled down a yellow dress, taking it with her as she strutted over to the door and threw it open. "Mom, I'm going as fast as I-" She stopped suddenly when she realized her caller wasn't her mother at all, but someone else entirely. "Keith?" he always had a strange way of popping up, didn't he? Not that she minded so much now.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," She instantly let him inside, closing the door behind him. "Why up so early?"

He didn't answer, but went over to her dresser and picked up a photograph. His silence was bothering her. There was something very pressing on his mind, she was sure. She couldn't help but fear the worst. Maybe he couldn't take it? Maybe her mother caused too much of an obstacle for their relationship? Maybe he was going to take it all back and suggest himself that they should only be friends or something less.

"Keith?"

"What are you doing holding a dress?" A small smile curved up the corners of his mouth.

Cheri looked awkwardly down at the hanger she held and the pale yellow garment upon it. "Mom told me to wear one."

"And you're going to?"

Cheri shrugged, "I figured I should. After all, I didn't want to start this day off on the wrong foot."

Keith nodded, replacing the frame to her dresser. His semi-smile still maintained, but didn't exactly meet his eyes.

"So…" Cheri took the dress of the hanger and tossed it carelessly onto the bed. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She returned to the closet, placing the empty hanger on the rack.

"I wondered if you were going into town today with the rest of them?"

"I don't really have a choice. Please tell me you're going."

"Of course. Wouldn't dream of making you go alone."

Cheri wasn't sure if she liked this comment or not. His tone, it kind of made her think that he thought she _couldn't_ 'go alone'. Like she was weak or something, but wasn't she? She decided to swallow back her suspicions. "I wouldn't be alone, Laurie would coming too and Tracy and your mom and your brothers…"

"Is your dad going?"

Cheri shrugged, "Probably not, but you never know." She returned to her bed and sat on it. Keith came over a joined her.

"I don't really want to go."

"Me either."

They sat for several long seconds saying nothing at all.

Cheri glanced over at Keith. He wasn't looking at her; his eyes were focused on some undefined spot on the floor. He looked about as happy as she felt, which was near the zero line. Neither of them wanted to go, so why were they going? Then again, what was so bad about going?

"Keith?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a dumb question?"

He attempted to laugh, a slight smile curving his lips once more, "Sure, Cheri. Ask me a dumb question."

"Why don't we want to go to town?"

He thought about this for a moment. "I think…I think it's because your mother suggested it and deep down neither of us really want to do what she planned. Like last night, with the charades."

Cheri nodded. She supposed that made sense. "Would it kill us to go?"

"No, but do you want to?"

"Not exactly.

"Because…"

"Because Mom wants me to." So it did make sense; he was right.

This time, Keith's smile was genuine. "See?"

"Yes, I see."

He reached over and took her hand. "So tell me, Cheri Reyes, what do you really want to do today?"

Cheri took her hand back, not sure if she were comfortable with the gesture yet. "I don't know, hang out with you, I guess."

"You guess?"

Another knock came on the door.

Both Keith and Cheri jumped and looked in that direction.

"It's probably my mother again," sighed Cheri and she got up to answer it. "Yes?"

It was Danny. "Is Keith around?"

Cheri glanced over her shoulder to the man inside her room. "He's around. Why?" She looked back to the redhead.

"I just needed to ask him something."

"Which is?"

"Are we all really going into town?"

Cheri turned again and looked at Keith, opening the door a little wider. "I don't know, are we?"

Keith shrugged and slid off the bed coming over to the doorway. "Why don't you tell me?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm afraid this chapter wasn't the best, but please bear with me. It was just another one of those awkward transitional chapters. LOL. Stay tuned for a better chapter thirty-one! Just trying to wind this story down!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

So they went to town. It ended up not being so bad. They went from gift shop to gift shop and even stopped for lunch at a corner café. Gladys and Shirley did a lot of wandering and after lunch encouraged the 'kids' to wander around themselves, just as long as they made sure to meet back at the car by four so that they could all return to the farm. The plan fit Cheri just fine. After all, going into town was alright once in a while, it was just the act of being stuck with her mother that made Cheri cringe. It seemed the day was looking up and the sunshine was only an added bonus.

"I love ice cream," Chris commented as the six kids walked down the sidewalk contentedly licking sticky ice-cream off their cones and fingers. They hadn't done much since they had parted company with the mothers and though it was nearly half past two, neither child seemed to think the time had been wasted. After all, the toy store had entertained the youngest ones for nearly an hour and the music store had done the same for everyone else involved.

"I don't think anyone couldn't love ice cream," Cheri agreed catching a glob of Rocky Road as it slid down her hand. She had always loved the local ice cream parlor. They were consistently generous with their portions and there was nothing like cold ice cream on a hot summer's day!

She glanced over at Keith, waiting for him to comment, but the Partridge boy had been oddly silent the entire trip. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong and could only hope that he wasn't mad at her. She had to go, she didn't really have much choice.

"Cheri?" There was a tug on her arm and she looked down at Tracy who had since fallen into step with her, "Is there a playground around here?"

"There's one in the park," Cheri replied, trying to get her mind off Keith's somber mood once again.

"Do they have swings?" Chris asked. Seemed he was also interested in his sister's question.

Cheri nodded, "A whole row."

"Slides?"

"At least two."

"Can we go?" asked Tracy at last though Cheri knew all along what the two youngest Partridge children had been leading up to.

"I guess so. If everyone else is okay with it." Cheri looked over her shoulder to the rest of the group, wondering what their thoughts were on the matter.

Laurie shrugged, "It sounds okay to me."

Danny didn't care either.

"Keith?"

All eyes turned to the eldest. He had finished his ice cream a long time ago and now just walked with his thumbs hooked in his pockets. "I don't care," he shrugged.

Cheri frowned. She couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. He was getting mad at her for being so indecisive earlier and now wasn't he doing the same thing? She decided she needed to set all anger aside, however, if she wasn't going to ruin everyone else's day. "Okay. To the park we go then."

When they arrived, that park was crowded and it didn't take long for Chris and Tracy to get lost in the bustle of parents and children. Cheri was worried at first, but Laurie assured her that it would be alright. Laurie apparently took the younger kids to crowded parks all the time and realized that just as long as she kept a good eye on the perimeter of the playground, she didn't have to worry. After all, Chris and Tracy were old enough to keep themselves out of trouble.

With their ice cream now gone, the four eldest children decided to collapse on a space on the green grass and watch the kids play. It was a nice opportunity to relax, but Cheri couldn't help feel uncomfortable in the silence that had settled over the group. She had to break it somehow, "Nice day."

"Can't beat the sun," agreed Laurie. "It feels really nice."

Cheri nodded slowly in agreement.

"What are we talking about weather for?" Danny piped up. It wasn't really the reply Cheri had expected, but she had to agree there were better topic to be discussed.

"Well…"

"Because we're running out of things to say," Keith spoke up.

It was the first full sentence Cheri had heard out of the boy since they had left the farm mothers and it made Cheri smile. Maybe he wasn't mad after all? Maybe he was just…tired?

Danny frowned at his brother, "We wouldn't be if you'd say a thing or two."

Keith shrugged.

"Well, it's true."

"It doesn't matter," Cheri interrupted them. Actually, none of it mattered. They were in town, they had had ice cream, and in all retrospect they should have all been happy. So why did Keith seem glum and why did Danny want to cause arguments?

"I think I'll go join Chris and Tracy," Cheri rose from her spot, patting grass from off of her skirt. She didn't want to hang around if there was nothing to be discussed in a calm matter. She hated conflict and avoiding it was her specialty.

"You're kidding." Danny looked at her skeptically.

Cheri shook her head.

"I'll go with you." Laurie volunteered and Cheri smiled, thankful that she wanted to come along. It would be fun getting to talk to Laurie more; besides, she had a couple of questions.

Cher shrugged, "Okay. Let's go." She looked to the boys. "We'll be back soon, hey?"

"Sure." Danny nodded, still appearing perplexed. Cheri blamed it on his being thirteen. Those were the years where you were still trying to figure everything out, especially the opposite sex.

Leaving the boys behind, Cheri and Laurie jogged down to the play area watching as child after child ran past. It was a cheering scene and the entire park echoed its brilliance, that's why Cheri couldn't understand how anyone could be glum on a day like this.

"Laurie," Cheri addressed her friend as soon as she got a chance. "Do you know what's bothering Keith?"

Laurie shrugged, "I was about to ask you."

Cheri knit her brow, "Seems like nobody knows then. It's just so strange. Usually he's so happy. This just seems so out of character for him."

Laurie laughed, "Trust me, Cheri, nothing's out of character for Keith."

But the Reyes girl wasn't so sure.

"Hey! You two gonna play with us?" Suddenly Chris and Tracy appeared with wide grins on both of their faces. From the look of things, they had already been enjoying the playground a great deal.

"That was the plan," Cheri replied, returning their smile. She could worry about Keith later. Right now, she wanted to have a little fun.

Tracy and Chris seemed pleased by her answer.

"Where's Danny and Keith?" asked Tracy next.

"They're still sitting up there on the grass." Cheri turned to point towards the area taking notice that the two boys seemed to be talking now. She couldn't help but wonder what they discussed. Her? She hoped not.

"They don't want to play too?"

"No, but that's okay." Cheri decided to brush her concerns aside. So what if they were discussing her? It didn't matter. At least Keith was talking again. She turned her attention back to Chris and Tracy, "Any ideas of what you two want to play?"

"Sunflower princesses?" Tracy suggested quickly.

"I'll be the dragon this time," Chris volunteered.

Cheri looked to Laurie and they both smiled, "Sure. Sounds like fun."

…

Danny waited until both girls were out of earshot before he spoke; at least, that's what Keith figured. His timing was just too perfect and too planned out. Dastardly little punk.

Keith braced himself as the devious redhead turned towards him, "So… how are things going with Cheri?"

He should have known this was coming just as soon as he noticed Danny watching the two girls walk away. "Lay off, Danny. Its' none of your business."

"I just wondered," he replied innocently.

"Yeah? Well, quit."

A long pause followed; Keith hated pauses. Especially when Danny was involved. It meant that he was thinking and thinking was a bad thing for Danny Partridge!

Turning his eyes back to the playground, Keith realized that Laurie and Cheri had now also gotten swallowed up in the muddle. He hoped they would be able to find Chris and Tracy.

"Keith?"

"I don't want to talk, Danny."

"That's what's concerning me. You've been a grump all day! What's going on? You're with Cheri aren't you?"

"Sure."

"Then you should be _happy_!"

Keith knew that he was right, but he just couldn't get past his newest gray cloud. After all, he hadn't wanted to go to town at all and it wasn't because he had anything against towns or anything— actually, this was a very nice town— he just hated to see Cheri cave into her mother so easily. He wanted to strengthen her. He wanted her to be able to stand up against her mother and finally begin to be her own person. He wanted to change her? No. Not that. That didn't sound right.

"Keith?"

"I'm thinking."

"I know, and I'm ready to be objective."

"I don't want to discuss it with you, Danny!"

"Why not?"

Keith was surprised that he had the nerve to ask, "Because last time I discussed Cheri with you, you made a scene and embarrassed everybody involved."

Danny silenced then. Keith was sure he had gotten him with that one. Yeah, shame on you kid brother.

Keith sighed, "Look Danny, it's nothing against _you_, you're just not mature enough to understand."

"Sure I am."

"Danny, you're thirteen!"

"I _know_. Why do you keep telling me that?"

He had a point. Why did he keep telling him that? Keith decided to let it drop and move onto another topic. "Never mind. Do you really want to know what's going on with me and Cheri?"

"Sure."

"Alright. We're friends again."

"I figured that out a long time ago, but that still doesn't explain why you're grumpy."

Keith shrugged," I just didn't want to come into town today, that's all."

"You wanted to be alone with Cheri?"

Maybe. Keith hadn't really considered all of his motives. Was he truly just concerned for Cheri's relationship with her mother or was there more to it? He shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Hmmm…" Keith watched as Danny's eyes moved to the playground. He followed them, noticing that Cheri and Laurie seemed to have found both Chris and Tracy and were having a ball acting out some sort of story and chasing one another around like little kids. They looked just like children: all of them. Thoroughly enjoying the thrill of the race and the company of togetherness.

Suddenly, Keith seemed to understand.

"Keith?" Danny was growing impatient.

"Hm?"

"Do you think you and Cheri are ever going to get back together?"

Keith looked down at his brother, his newfound perspective calming him and comforting him like nothing else he had ever experienced before. "You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

Keith paused a moment before answering, taking once last look at the girl in the playground: bobbed hair, freckles, and wide eyes. She was the same girl he had known four years ago. She was the same girl he had known all his life, and she was the same girl now. Cherish Reyes really hadn't changed so much really, and Keith knew that now. She was the same then and she was the same now, she just looked a lot different and could hold a grudge longer than anyone he knew. He loved her and he knew he always would. That was just something that would never stop.

"Keith?"

Keith looked back at his freckle-faced hamburger and smiled a true, calm smile, the realization that had suddenly washed over him feeling just too true. "No Danny. I don't think we'll ever get back together."

"What?" Danny appeared shocked, "Why not?"

Keith just smiled. That was just something a thirteen-year-old boy would never understand.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Keith was smiling; it made Cheri suspicious. He had just been smiling for too long. It unnerved her. It bothered her. The entire ride back to the house, Cheri kept glancing at her friend wondering over and over again what he was up to and what was on his mind. He hadn't been smiling when they had arrived at town. The smile had only appeared after she, Laurie, and the younger ones returned from the playground. What had changed? Why had he been grumpy and now why was he— darn it! Why was he blinding everybody with that great smile?

"By the looks on your faces, I'd say everybody had a good time." Shirley glanced into the bus mirror at the children that filled her seats.

"Cheri took us to the playground," Chris spoke up. "It's a good one too. They have all sorts of things to climb on and three slides and a bunch of swings and things."

"We played princesses again," Tracy added.

Shirley nodded, still smiling, "Sounds like fun."

It had been fun. Cheri hadn't realized how much she had missed out not having siblings of her own.

"What did you two do today?" Laurie asked next.

"Oh you know us," Shirley laughed slightly, glancing at Cheri's mother in the mirror, "We probably went through every store at least twice."

"At least." Gladys smiled, "I'm actually surprised I didn't buy anything."

"Well, you live close by. Myself, on the other hand…" Shirley shook her head in both dismay and amusement. Cheri was glad to hear they had a good time: it was about time that her mother actually took the time to enjoy something.

…

By the time they returned to the farm it was after dinner, but no one was especially hungry so a three-course dinner didn't seem to be required. Gladys ended up compromising and set out some plates of cheese, sausage, and crackers along with a dozen glasses for juice. Cheri and the other children grazed for a while and then eventually parted ways. Laurie said she had some reading to do and Danny claimed he had the same. Cheri couldn't help but wonder what type of reading Danny had planned, but decided not to worry about it.

"Can we play the princess game again?" Tracy asked as she and Chris followed Cheri out onto the front porch. Keith trailed behind.

"Not tonight," Cheri replied, glancing back at Keith. They at least needed a little alone time today. At least some time to talk. She _really_ needed to know what was going on and she knew she could hardly assume anything: Keith had changed a lot in the last few years.

"Tomorrow?" Tracy was persistent.

Cheri shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you ask me again at breakfast?" She sat on the porch steps and Tracy soon joined her. Chris and Keith, meanwhile, remained standing. The evening was quiet and the sky was just beginning to turn orange.

"I'm bored," said the younger boy after a prolonged moment of silence.

"Me too," Tracy yawned in response.

Cheri hoped they would decide to head in and tried to persuade them with the mention of an activity. "We have that closet full of board games," she suggested. "Why don't you try something out in there?

"Do you have _Mouse Trap_?" Chris asked, brightening.

Cheri nodded, "Yep. Go ahead and help yourselves."

Tracy rose also seeming to brighten at the thought of playing games, "Will you play it with us?"

Cheri knew she had to draw the line somewhere or she and Keith would never be alone, "No thanks. I think I might just take a nice, long walk." She hoped Keith would get the hint and come along with her.

"Will you play, Keith?" Tracy looked to her brother.

Keith shrugged, "No thanks. Think I might—" He paused, "Go see what Danny's up to." Cheri hoped he was joking.

"Alright," Tracy sighed. She seemed disappointed.

Chris, however, seemed exactly the opposite, "C'mon, Tracy. Let's get the game out. Maybe Mom or Mr. Reye will play with us."

Cheri sighed in relief, watching as the two youngest Partridge children disappeared inside the house. She took this opportunity to look at Keith: he was still smiling.

"So…" Cheri let the word hang in the air for a moment before continuing, "Are you still going to see what Danny is up to or are you going to join me on a walk?"

Keith's smile sustained, but it had a hint of extra warmth to it, "What do you think?" He came down the two short stairs just in time to seize Cheri's hand as she stood.

They headed towards the sunflower fields.

"Looks like we're down to the last couple of days, huh?" Cheri watched the sunset just beginning as the time neared eight o' clock.

"Yeah. The time went fast."

Cheri couldn't help but wish she had spent it better. "Know what you'll be doing once you get back home?"

"Practicing, no doubt, and more touring."

"Gonna try to write any bluesy songs?"

"I dunno," Keith shrugged, "I could try. Who knows, maybe Mom and the rest will go for it?"

Cheri just smiled.

Instead of entering the field, the two teens walked along the fence slowly and almost silently as if just being near one another was all that they needed. At least, that's how Cheri felt and oddly enough she couldn't help but wonder if Keith felt the same. It was strange, but little by little she seemed to be adapting the feelings he had been expressing to her even though time and time again she had convinced herself that she wouldn't. She couldn't, after all, let him hurt her again, but something inside her told her that he wouldn't. Was she just fooling herself?

"Did you have fun in town today?"

"Hm?" Cheri popped back into the present as Keith asked a question.

"I was just asking if you had fun in town today?"

Cheri shrugged, not wanting to admit, that for the most part, she actually had, "It was alright."

Keith nodded and she watched him do so, trying to figure out that smile.

"Did _you_ have fun?"

He shrugged, "It was alright."

She smiled again, "Quit, teasing me."

He squeezed her hand.

"Really, Keith. Did you enjoy yourself?" Cheri wasn't going to let him off so easily. Especially since she needed some answers.

He shrugged, "Yeah, it was alright. You live in a nice town."

"And how was the ice cream?"

"Good."

"And the music store?"

"Good as well."

Cheri had no reason to suspect he wasn't being honest with her, but if he was having such a good time, why did he look so despondent up until the park? She wondered if she should ask him about it. No, probably not.

"Cheri?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Now that was ironic! What did he want to ask her about? Was it something to do with town? Probably not, though it's not as if she'd ever be able to guess. Was it about them? Cheri couldn't help but wonder if they were on the same page now. Was he going to ask her to be more than friends? She knew he had wanted that for a while now and now she wanted it too. She really, truly did. She smiled, "Of course."

"No. I mean can I_ ask you something_?"

Cheri wasn't sure what he meant and told him so.

"I mean," He paused, sighing slightly as she turned to face him, "I mean that what I want to ask you might bother you, so I want to know if it's okay."

She could tell he was being cautious and she actually couldn't blame him. She hadn't been exactly… consistent this whole time. He probably wanted to talk about her— or about her mother. Did she really want to open that can of worms? Cheri thought for a while and then decided there was no time like the present. "Okay. You have my permission."

Keith took a deep breath as Cheri waited anxiously for the question he was about to ask.

"Not here," he said at last and then took her hand once more, "Let's go to the old spot."

Cheri could tell he wanted privacy, so she didn't argue when he led her to the sunflowers and ducked inside. All she wondered was whether or not they'd be returning on the same terms as when they had left.

She could only hope it would be better.

…

Keith was anxious. He had questions burning inside of him but he was afraid to ask Cheri. He was afraid to tell Cheri anything more. _But I have to help her,_ he convinced himself, _I can't leave her until I help her._ And the leaving was inevitable. Actually, it was only in a few days' time.

As they walked through the sunflowers, he noticed that Cheri hadn't said a word since he had suggested the old spot. Was she as anxious about what was to come as he was? Did she even know what he was going to say? He didn't dare ask. He didn't have the time. He knew he had to plan how he was going to tell her. He wanted to share with her that revelation he had had in the park, but he didn't want to mess it up. Not like he did the last time.

"Always a great place," Keith sighed as they entered the clearing, releasing Cheri's hand and taking a flying leap to stand atop the large tree stump. "I don't think we could ever replace it." He tried to make light of the situation, knowing that the unknown was wearing on Cheri.

She smiled up at him from her place below, mischief sparkling in her eyes. His plan seemed to be working. "Welcome to castle Sunflower?"

"Oh, c'mon." Keith teased, flashing her a smile of his own, "I thought we left that game back at the house with Chris and Tracy!"

Cheri laughed and joined Keith on the stump almost knocking him off. "Well, truth be told, I actually _like_ that game!"

Keith's mood darkened as she said the words. It reminded him of what was to come. Could he do it? He had to! It was the best for both of them.

Cheri must have noticed his expression, for her smile suddenly faded as well and she looked at him, concerned. "Keith? Are you alright?"

_Just quit being so wonderful, Cheri…_

Keith somehow managed a smile. "Fine. Let's sit down, hey?"

"Sure." She followed him as they both sat down and then silently listened to the crickets slowly coming out for their midnight sonata. It was a lovely evening and Keith was sure it would turn into a lovely night if he played his cards right.

"So…" Cheri spoke suddenly, "you wanted to ask me something?"

It was now or never. Keith sighed and looked over at her, leaning back against his hands so that he and Cheri were around the same height, his head slightly lower. "Yeah, I did."

"So? What is it?" she tilted her head in that inquisitive way. It was the way of Cheri. She had always done that. It had kept her young. That and those green eyes.

Keith shrugged, "Just wanted to know what you were feeling. You know, truthfully."

"About?"

"About me."

"Oh." Cheri grew silent.

Keith sighed again and began picking at the bark on the side of the stump. "I know it's a bit much to ask, but I've got to know, Cheri. It's important."

"Why?"

"Because it is." Keith knew she wouldn't be happy with that answer, but it was the only one he could give her without spilling the whole story.

She gave him a look, "You're going to have to be more specific than that. You're starting to sound like my parents."

Keith hated the way that sounded, but it only supported his earlier suspicions.

"Well?"

"There doesn't have to be a reason to want to know what you feel, is there?"

"Well, there has to be a reason why it's important."

"Well…" Keith tried to keep it general, but not lie either, "It's important to me."

Cheri didn't reply right away and Keith could tell she was thinking. "Well," she said at last, "what if I'm not sure yet?"

"About what?"

"About how I feel about you."

In a way, Keith had almost expected this answer and actually, it made things a lot easier. "That's fine. I just need to know that if that's how you really feel."

Cheri began to ramble, "Keith, it's not that I don't know what to think about you, I just don't know what feelings I can trust. I mean, I want to know whether or not if I'm feeling something real or if I'm just weaving dreams in my head to compensate for everything I don't know… I mean one moment I hate you, and then another moment I love you and then," she paused, sighing, "It's just so hard to explain."

"That's alright. That's all I need to know." For some reason he sat just a bit closer to her and draped his arm across her shoulders. It actually surprised him when she didn't pull away. She was accepting comfort from him? That was good. Wasn't it?

"Keith? Can I ask you something now?"

"Sure Cheri."

"Do you think it's possible to love someone and not know if you love them or not?"

Keith wasn't entirely sure if he knew what she meant.

"I mean, can you love someone and really know it, and yet doubt it all at the same time?"

"That sounds almost like second-guessing yourself."

Cheri shook her head, "But that's not what I mean." She paused again and Keith could tell she was thinking — hard.

Keith took this moment to roll over her question again in his mind. Love someone and then not be sure? There would be no possible way unless someone were second-guessing themselves, unless— Keith suddenly felt the pieces fall into place— what if she were talking about two type of love? Keith loved Cheri, right? Whole-heartedly, but not romantically; like a sister, like a friend. It had taken him so long to realize it, but that time at the park… seeing her run around with the rest of the children made him realize that he only really had ever loved her in that way. It's just when you're younger, you can never really distinguish the two. It's always the romantic, it's never the deeper and more personal type of love— family. Keith wanted to love her, he wanted to protect her, and not because he wanted to marry her, but because he valued her as a person, he wanted to guide her though life, and he wanted her friendship. Their friendship was so much clearer when they didn't try to add romance and now he knew why. It was because the romance was never really there.

Keith had done a lot of growing up in the past few weeks, even in the past few years, and he wanted to set things straight once and for all. "Cheri?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've got to share with you."

There was a pause and then Cheri looked to him and smiled expectantly, "Sure, Keith, what is it?"

He didn't want to disappoint her, but turning to her like a brother would to a sister, Keith knew what he had to do; and taking a deep breath, he told her about all he had learned.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Keith had a hard time sleeping that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he just kept seeing Cheri and that devastated look on her face when he had told her. He knew that hadn't been the news she had been expecting, but he also knew that he couldn't lie to her. What was wrong with the truth? Would she ever forgive him? Again, he felt like he had really messed up. Maybe he shouldn't have been so frank?

"Keith?" Danny stirred beside him.

Keith sighed, "Just go back to sleep, Danny."

"But I never was asleep."

"Sure you weren't."

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"Just go to sleep, Danny." _In other words, don't talk to me._ Keith flipped over onto his side and crossed his arms. Why was Danny always trying to meddle into his affairs? Never mind that he even sort of helped out at the park, he was always a nuisance at night.

"Don't you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"But—"

"I said no, alright? So just drop it." Keith didn't feel like talking. It seemed like every time he did something went wrong. Cheri was mad at him again. What if she never forgave him? What is she never wanted to see him again? She hadn't taken it well, he could see that. She had clammed up after he had told her. Clammed up tight too. He couldn't seem to reach her. Maybe he had just put it the wrong way?

_You really did it this time, Partridge. _

Yeah, but how would he fix it? There were only a few days left.

The bed shifted as Danny suddenly climbed out. Keith could only imagine where he eas going. "I'm going to the kitchen, you want anything?"

The oldest Partridge knew he should feel touched by Danny's offer, but he was anything but. He just wanted to sleep. Everything would be better in the morning, right?

"No thanks."

"Nothing at all?"

"I said no. Get lost, would ya?"

Danny must have nodded for a short while later, the guestroom door was heard opening and closing.

Keith sighed in relief, happy to finally have some peace. Or was it peace? His mind was still much too busy.

_I'm sorry, Cheri. I'm sorry that I keep messing up._

Or had he messed up? All he had told her was the truth.

…

Cheri did a lot of thinking that night. Her mind was so muddled. She was so confused. For some reason, she felt worse than the day Keith had jumped off that bus those many days ago. She figured that was because it was so much easier to be angry, and to know that you are angry, than to feel nothing, and not know what to feel at all.

A cuckoo chirped on a clock somewhere in the house reminding Cheri of just how late it had gotten: 2 AM. She and Keith hadn't even gotten back until nearly eleven and it had been a quiet evening. Keith had begged her all the way back to the house not to be angry, to try and understand. And she wasn't angry. She was just— she didn't know _what_ to feel any more.

"So what is it, Cherish Joy Reyes? Did you really want him to say he loved you and are you angry that he doesn't; or did you really not want him to love you and are relieved he doesn't?" Speaking the words out loud, Cheri began to wonder about the truth. What was it that she _really_ wanted anyhow? Keith's love or friendship? Wasn't it easier to just be friends? Then why had he silenced her with those words? Did she really want more?

_I love you Cheri, and I always will. I'll always want the best for you and I'll always want you to be happy, but it's in the same way like I want Laurie to be happy, or Mom, or Tracy. I want the best for them because I love them; they're my family. It took me so long to finally see it, but now I see that's what I wanted for you all along— the best._

The best.

Tears stung her nose and eyes as Cheri replayed the scene in her head. She remembered being disappointed by the words, but also touched, saddened, relieved. So what was it she truly wanted? Friendship, something more, or something different all together? Did she even know? Would she ever know?

"I'm so messed up—"

A knock came on her door. Cheri lay still, deciding to play dead.

"Cheri?" a hushed voice slithered into the room. "Cheri? Are you awake?"

Recognizing the voice, Cheri surrendered knowing that she had no choice. She'd never get any peace. Somehow he always knew. Sliding off the bed, she walked across the floor, and pulled open the door. Danny Partridge gasped as he spilled inside and quickly scrambled to his feet. "What is it?"

"I-I wanted to see if you were awake."

Cheri shut the door and flipped on a light, "I'm awake."

"Yeah, I can see that now."

"So what do you want?" She turned toward him.

Danny sighed and walked over to her bed, taking a seat on the edge. It is here Cheri noticed that he had been holding something all along: a notebook, one that looked very familiar to Cheri. She approached, trying to get a closer look. Yes indeed. That was one of hers.

"Did you and Keith have another fight?" Danny spoke as she reached his side, looking up at her with an expression she couldn't read.

Cheri sat beside him on the bed cautiously. "No. Why?"

"'Cause he can't sleep, and he won't talk to me." Danny frowned, turning the notebook over in his hands. "I don't like to see Keith like this: it's bad for group morale."

"So this is all about the image, huh?" Cheri knew this attitude of his seemed too low for even for Danny. She knew that even devious redheads had hearts. Surely he was concerned about Keith for Keith's own good, not just for the good of the group.

"Of course…" Danny answered quickly, but after a short pause his shoulder slumped and he sighed as his voice lowered, "No… I guess not really."

Cheri nodded and waited for him to continue. She was actually surprised when he flipped open the notebook instead and began leafing through the pages. She recognized her handwriting instantly. Yes, that really was her notebook. She wondered where he got it. "Danny—?"

"Did you really write all these songs for Keith?" He flung the next question at him so fast that she hardly knew how to respond and actually did so before she could think too much about it.

"A few of them at least."

"Why?"

Cheri shrugged, knowing that it was too late to change her answer now. "Guess he's all I really thought about for a while."

Danny made a face, seemingly disgusted, "Really?"

For some reason, Cheri smiled slightly. "Really."

"Huh."

Cheri wasn't sure why she decided to be so honest with him now. After all, Danny had quite the mouth on him and she knew any part of this conversation could come up again in the company of a poor audience; but something about tonight, and the way he came in seemingly actually _caring _about Keith, made her feel that it was alright.

She lifted her legs and wiggled her toes in the yellow light. "Why do you ask?"

"I just don't get it is all."

"Don't get what?"

"How you can write sappy things like this for Keith and then keep breaking his heart over and over again."

"Now hold on a minute," Cheri looked to the redhead in shock, feeling the need to defend herself. "I did _not_ do anything to Keith. Ever. He's the one who keeps messing up and _he's_ the one that has to keep making things difficult."

"Yeah? What'd he say?"

Cheri now understood: he wanted to get information about what she and Keith had talked about that night. "It doesn't concern you. Maybe you should just go to bed." She should have known better than to trust him. Oh, he was smooth. Real smooth. Maybe he was lower than she thought? Maybe he really didn't care about Keith's feelings?

"But what do I do about Keith?"

"Let Keith figure out his own problems. There's enough going on without you having to meddle into it."

"I'm just trying to help."

Cheri swung open the door, "Out!"

Danny hung his head, slid off the bed and headed towards the open doorway. I was just trying to help…" he mumbled again and Cheri's face softened, feeling bad for the way she had treated him.

"Well," she tried to offer some words of encouragement without completely giving in. "He'll be alright. Okay? Just get some sleep. I'm sure we'll all feel better in the morning."

"Yeah… sure…" Danny trudged past her and began his way down the hall.

Cheri watched after him, suddenly feeling really guilty. "Danny?" she whispered, but he didn't turn around. "Danny!" She called again a little more urgently. This time he turned around.

"What?"

"Could you—" She paused trying to fully compose her words. "Would you tell Keith that I'm sorry and I think I understand now?"

"Yeah? Understand what?" Cheri could tell she had made him angry.

Cheri looked down at her feet, "He'll know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah… yeah…" Danny began his way down the hall again.

"Danny!" Cheri knew very well she wasn't done and stopped him once again.

The 13-year-old sighed and turned towards her again. "What?"

"Please tell him, it's important." She hated to beg but she felt like she had no choice.

"Sure…"

"I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to get so… rough."

"Uh huh."

"Really. I am sorry…"

She watched as a small smile suddenly played at the edges of the boy's mouth. Was he just playing with her? Was he ever mad at all? "Yeah, well… don't worry about it."

"You sure?" Cheri wanted to make sure it was really alright.

"Sure," this time he was wearing a full smile. "I've got to expect these things from my future girlfriend."

Cheri found the nearest pillow she could, and threw it at him. _That'll be the day!_

* * *

**A/N:** It's not the best and I apologize for it. I'm just trying to wind this story down. Thanks for reading! :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Keith decided to skip breakfast the following morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep and he was exhausted— he also didn't want to bother Cheri again. He had feigned sleep all through the morning, even through Chris and Danny's morning preparations and all of their jests about what his face looked like when he was asleep. It wasn't so hard to do. He was tired, besides who doesn't look like a puffer fish when they're asleep anyways?

"Keith?" Around ten, a knock came on his door. It was Shirley. "Keith? Can I come in?"

Could she? He wanted to stay in that bed forever but knew that he wouldn't be able to keep the charade much longer without appearing dead. At the very least he had postponed his morning. Maybe he wouldn't have to face Cheri after all? Maybe she'd be outside by now entertaining the younger ones. Sighing, he flipped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Sure, Mom. Come right in."

The door opened slowly and Shirley walked inside closing it softly behind her. Keith didn't even have to look at her face to know that she was concerned; the tone of her voice was evidence enough. "Keith? Honey, are you alright?"

"Sure, Mom. I'm fine. Know what time it is?" Keith tried on a smile and slowly sat up forgetting the fact that there was an alarm clock right beside the bed.

"Keith, you missed breakfast. Are you feeling alright?" Shirley sat on the edge of the mattress and instantly placed a cool hand on his forehead checking for a fever. Keith couldn't help but feel a tad bit annoyed about the fuss. The gesture made him feel juvinille.

"Mom, I'm fine. Guess I just slept in is all. Don't worry so much. I'll get up right now. Make myself a sandwich even." He ducked out of her grasp and instantly went to the closet to grab some clothing, adjusting his pajama top in the process. Man he was a violent sleeper!

Shirley was quiet for a while. Keith suspected she was watching him as he chose a shirt and so he purposefully didn't select the jeans he had haphazardly thrown to the floor the night before and instead took a clean pair from out of the closet. "All the kids up yet?"

"All four."

"What was for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs."

Keith shed his pajama shirt and shrugged into a psychedelic button-up. "Hmm. Sorry I missed it." He started on the buttons.

"Keith, something's bothering you and I want to know what it is. If you're not sick, then why weren't you at breakfast? Everyone was wondering where you were."

"It's nothing, Mom. Like I said. I just slept in."

"Keith…"

The teenager sighed, knowing what it meant when she took that tone with him. She could see right through him; he needed to stop denying it and fess up. But could he really tell her everything? She was his mom and the best mom a guy could ask for, but what if she didn't understand? After all, Cheri really didn't understand his new revelations, how could she? Did she ever have to tell someone that she loved them before? But only as family?

Shoulders sagging, Keith turned to his mother knowing he'd have to tell her at least part of the truth or neither of them would be happy— besides, he wasn't about to change pants in front of his mother. "Okay. So I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Was Danny keeping you up?"

Keith shook his head. "No. No. Nothing like that. It was just one of those nights, you know?"

Shirley didn't look like she knew for she gave him a searching stare. "Keith, did you and Danny have a fight?"

"No more than usual. Why?"

"Then it must have been you and Cheri."

Keith shook his head and tried to smile again, "No. Of course not. Cheri and I didn't _fight_."

"Is she still avoiding you like when you first got here? From the looks of the past few days, I thought you two had gotten over all that." Her eyes followed him as he made his way back across the room with the clean pair of jeans.

"We have," Keith replied, taking a seat next to his mother. "That's all straightened out now. We're friends again."

"Then why couldn't you sleep last night?"

"I got too hot."

"Keith…"

Keith sighed again knowing that his mother was just trying to help, and that he really should take her up on the offer. After all, there would come a day he couldn't enlist her help and she always seemed to know what the right thing to do was; and right now, more than anything he needed to know what that thing was. "I couldn't sleep because Cheri and I had a big talk last night and I think I disappointed her."

"I see."

"Yeah, and it was pretty bad. She wouldn't talk to me at all. Wouldn't even say goodnight or anything like that. I think I really messed up our relationship, big time."

Shirley looked to him with sympathy, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked to his mother once again noticing just how lucky he was to have a parent as understanding as she was. Sometimes he forgot just how lucky he was. "I just don't know where to start."

"Whatever's comfortable."

Keith knew that none of it was comfortable, so he decided to start off where he could keep the story as short as possible. "Well, last night I sort of told Cheri that I loved her."

Shirley raised her eyebrows, but didn't comment so Keith took that as his key to continue.

"But it's not like you think. You see, I think she hoped it was the way you're thinking, but it wasn't. I told her that I loved her like I love you or Laurie or even Tracy and that I always had just loved her in that way. I think I sort of disappointed her because she— well, you know, she kind of wanted to hear the other thing."

"And that's why you think she disappointed her."

Keith nodded. "Yeah… it was pretty bad. She didn't say anything to me after that. Clammed right up. She didn't even cry. I kind of think it would have been better if she had cried. Then maybe I would know better what she was thinking. She could have at least _said_ something. Shown some emotion."

Shirley nodded in understanding. "Must have been tough."

"Tell me about it."

"Are you sorry you told her?"

Keith shrugged, "I don't know. I guess not. I mean, I wanted her to know the truth and now she knows… I just wish she would have taken it better." He looked to his mother, "Do _you_ think I should have told her?"

"Well," Shirley tilted her hear slightly in thought before looking back to him, "I guess if we could have gone back in time I would have advised you against it, but no. I don't think it is wrong for her to know the truth. I just think that you may have had poor timing is all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Keith, the last thing a girl wants to hear when she's in love with some boy is that he only views her as a little sister. That's as bad as when a boy gets told by the girl he likes that he's like the brother she never had."

"But that's different. Usually the girl's leading him on."

"Well, were you leading Cheri on?"

Keith paused, "I don't think so."

Shirley smiled at him and patted his hand. "Keith, all I'm saying is that maybe it was a bad time. I'm sure Cheri is glad to know the truth, it was just a hard time for her to hear it."

Keith had to think about that for a while. Maybe his mother was right? Of course she was right! She was always right! He _should_ have waited for a different opportunity to tell Cheri about his newfound revelation, especially since he had sensed what she had been expecting from him at the time. He should have known he was going to disappoint her. He should have held off. He should have made sure he wasn't giving her any false impressions.

Shirley placed a hand atop of his, "Does that help?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Thanks."

"And are you feeling better now?"

He nodded again, still processing all that was said and all of the 'what ifs' he could come up with. What if he had held off and what if Cheri hadn't expected him to love her? Would he have ever told her? "Yeah. I think so."

"Well then, I think there is some leftover bacon in the refrigerator, and I'm sure Hank and Gladys wouldn't mind if I fried you up a couple of eggs." Shirley got to her feet, a smile on her lips. Keith was glad he had confided in her. At the very least it had made her happy and it had helped him understand some things a little more clearly.

"Hey Mom?" Keith stopped her as she reached the door.

"Yes?"

"Cheri was at breakfast, wasn't she?"

"She sure was."

"She didn't," he paused trying to find the right words, "She didn't seem upset, did she?"

Shirley thought back, "No, I don't think so. Maybe a bit disappointed not to see you there, but not upset. Maybe a little concerned. She was actually the first to ask about you."

"Really?" This bit of news relieved Keith quite a bit.

Shirley nodded, the knowing smile returning to her face, "So, how many eggs will that be?"

Keith looked to her and returned the smile. "Three, alright?"

"Over-easy?"

This time it was Keith's turn to nod.

"Alright." Shirley opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "Well then, you'd better get ready. This order will be coming right up in just a little while." She closed the door behind her and Keith couldn't help but smile as he rose to his feet and headed towards the dresser. Yes, he definitely had the best mother ever.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"I can't believe we just have two days left."

Cheri nodded having been thinking the same thing as she and Laurie walked across the field. The Partridges' two weeks were almost up at the Reyes' farm and not only did Cheri feel unhappy that she and Keith seemed to be at odds again, but she felt a tad bit guilty for not having spent more time with Laurie. After all, if Laurie was her friend, why had she neglected her all this time?

_Because you wanted to be with Keith._

True; and she still wanted to be with Keith— Laurie could even come along— but Keith didn't want to be with her. He hadn't been at breakfast that morning and that worried her. Was he mad? Or had Danny not told him all the things she had asked him to? Was that even his problem? She should have been the one to tell Keith, not Danny. Boy, no wonder Keith was mad. He thought she couldn't speak for herself.

The profile failed to stick to Keith very well.

"I've enjoyed my time here, though." Laurie offered Cheri a smile, "It's a great farm. Lots to do and see. Gosh, I don't think I can number the things your mom and my mom all did together."

And Laurie had tagged along to all those activities. Had she wanted to? Or had she just decided to be nice and let Cheri and Keith run off together and do whatever they want? Yeah, whatever they want; like fight and argue and hold hands and misunderstand and flip out and forgive.

Cheri just couldn't take it, "Hey Lauire?"

"Yeah?"

"Be honest with me; did you really enjoy tagging along after the moms or would you have rather hung out with Keith and I?"

Laurie shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I didn't think about it much. You know? Just kind of got used to the swing of you and Keith hanging out and me just kind of hovering in the background. I thought it might be more fun to do my own thing."

"And stay out of the drama?" Cheri didn't know why she brought it up, but it seemed like a good reason to avoid them.

Laurie smiled sheepishly, "Well, I guess I sort of wanted to give the two of you room to sort it out."

"I wish it had worked," Cheri admitted, nodding in understanding, "Now we're just both confused: Keith's avoiding me, and I feel bad for excluding you all this time."

"You didn't exclude me, Cheri. Really. I did enjoy my time here."

Cheri wasn't sure what to think. Laurie was awful good at being nice so it was always hard to decide if she was being genuine or was just trying to make Cheri feel better. Either way, it was working, Cheri was feeling a bit better. "Are you _sure_?"

Laurie nodded, "Yeah. It was fun to try something new."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Cheri sighed, "Thanks Laurie."

The two girls walked a while in silence and Cheri moved on— or at least moved on the best she could— to the last problem at hand. Keith's and her relationship was not on a good track and she couldn't help but feel responsible. After all, it was _her_ fault for being indifferent in the first place, and it was _her_ fault for not reacting to his passes on her until it was too late and he assumed a 'big brother' mentality. But did it really bother her so much? Yes! No? Wasn't it easier just being friends? Close friends and letting everything else just slide by? She thought back to the kiss. Had that been spectacular? Not really and she did understand. At least understand where he was coming from.

"Know what classes you're going into this fall?" Laurie spoke up then, probably tired of the silence and searching for a topic they could share.

Cheri shrugged, "Just your usual and then an accounting class. Mom thought it might be good."

Laurie nodded. "It's strange, but I can't seem to wait to get out."

"Of high school?" Cheri nodded. "Don't I hear you."

"Keith said that community college is better. There are fewer distractions and all that."

Cheri couldn't help but laugh, "Fewer distractions? For Keith?"

Laurie also laughed, "Well, I think he means academically. You know, kids are there to learn."

The girls giggled some more. It felt good to talk to Laurie.

"Do you think he's up yet?" Cheri asked as they reached the edge of the property. It was nearing lunch time by now, Cheri was sure, and they still had the trip back.

"Keith?" Laurie shrugged, "Probably. Mom said she was going to look for him." They paused and looked at the road they stood beside. In just two days the Partridge Family would be traveling down that road and out of Cheri's life once again. Cheri knew she wouldn't be happy with that unless she and Keith had made up.

"Do you—" Cheri was embarrassed to ask, but felt that Laurie might have the best insight. "Do you think he's mad at me?"

Laurie shrugged again, "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Cheri forgot that Laurie hadn't gotten an update on Keith's and her relationship status. "Let's just say we had a heavy talk last night that didn't exactly go well."

Laurie nodded, "Did he seem mad last night?"

Cheri thought back, "Not… really?"

"Then he's probably not mad, right?"

Cheri shrugged.

Laurie sighed and began to think, "Considering he missed breakfast, I'm guessing he just overslept. Keith's not one to make himself angry. Something has to upset him first and then he has to let it boil. If he was not angry last night, he probably isn't angry now— unless Danny did something to annoy him, ya know?"

This provoked a smile from Cheri. Yeah. Maybe that was all it was. Danny didn't seem 100% normal that morning either. "Yeah. I think you may be right."

"So problem solved."

A car horn cause both girls to jump slightly and turn towards the road. Hank's old truck pulled up and Cheri's dad grinned out the window. "So this is where you two wandered off to."

Cheri smiled and walked over to the vehicle, resting her arms on the driver's side windowsill. "Were you looking for us?"

"No, your mom just wanted me to run into town for a few things for lunch and dinner tonight. Seems we didn't have as much cranberry sauce as she thought."

Cheri guessed that probably meant they were going to have turkey that evening. Her mother had mentioned that before the Partridges had even arrived. "Can we come along?"

"Sure. The more the merrier." Hank leaned over and unlocked the passenger side door. Laurie and Cheri instantly rounded the front of the truck and climbed in— Cheri in the middle.

"Everyone in?"

The girls nodded. "Ready."

Hank pulled away from the curb and headed up the road.

Laurie and Cheri watched the scenery from out the window. Cheri had been this way may time in her lifetime, but the landscape never bored her. She had to admit that she liked living out here. Laurie was right. There was always something to see or do.

"You girls have a good walk?" Hank spoke.

Laurie nodded, "It was great."

"Did you happen to notice if Keith got up yet?" Cheri decided her Dad would be impartial to the question and turned to him as she asked it.

Hank nodded his eyes staying steady on the road, "Last thing I knew he was eating breakfast. Wondered where you all had wandered off to."

"Did he seem… alright?"

Hank smiled knowingly, "Just overslept is all. He's fine."

This made Cheri feel a lot better. Laurie was right. Keith wasn't mad at her, he just overslept. Poor guy was probably just tired; the whole past week and a half was finally catching up to him.

They made it to town forty minutes later and Hank parked in front of the local grocery store, turning off the engine, instructing the girls to leave their windows cracked open. "I've got a list, so this shouldn't take too long."

Laurie jumped down from the cab, followed by Cheri who shut the door behind her. "Want to split it down the center and meet up at the check-out in ten?"

Hank ripped the list in half and handed his daughter half. "Sounds good. First one there gets a Hershey's bar. Loser pays."

"You're on." Cheri nodded, quite familiar with her father's and her traditional errand competition. She had yet to lose and knew that he father anticipated facing another failure. They always shared the chocolate bar anyways. She looked to Laurie, a smile on her face. "Looks like the race is on. Are you ready?"

Laurie grinned, "Sure. Let's go!"

…

Keith felt pretty good after breakfast. It was amazing how a little bit of food and a healthy dose of your mother's advice could make you feel like a new man. Well, almost a new man. He still wanted to find Cheri and makes sure things were okay between the two of them, but Hank had said the girls had left for a walk right after breakfast and still weren't back.

"Play again?"

Keith watched as Chris and Tracy began reassembling the _Mouse Trap_ board, placing the marble back at the beginning. "Why not?" It was now nearing one in the afternoon and Hank was sure to be back from the store any minute with the mustard, the paprika, and the other various things Gladys had sent him after. Keith wondered now if maybe he should have accepted the older man's offer and had gone with him to the store. It would have been a lot more exciting than losing _Mouse Trap_ three times in a row. Besides, Cheri still wasn't back and he anticipated that she probably wouldn't be until lunch was ready. Could it be that she was avoiding him too?

"You know? On a second thought, why don't we try a different game?" Keith rose from his seat.

"Like what?" Cheri and Tracy looked up at him their fingers still twisted around the various mechanisms on the board.

Keith knew he wanted to get out of the house so that he'd be able to see Cheri the moment she arrived—or at least hear her and knew she was back. "I don't know. Castle Sunflower?" Yes, he was _that_ desperate.

Tracy made a face, "Not until Cheri gets back. She has the best ideas."

"What about me?"

"You're a good dead dragon, but other than that, Tracy's right. We need more people."

Keith couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt by Chris's words. "Well, then you two go ahead. I'll go find something else to do." He pushed his chair in and was actually surprised when the two younger kids didn't beg him to stay.

"Okay. See you at lunch," said Chris.

"Bye," echoed Tracy.

Keith left the room feeling a bit down over the rejection knowing he'd get over it sooner rather than later. Stopping at the stairs, he looked up wondering what he should do while he waited for Cheri to get back. He could write some music. He hadn't done any that whole trip and he knew he should. It's not like he had nothing to work with. He had Cheri's lyrics.

_Which you can't use._

No, but he had every right to the ones he had co-wrote.

Keith jogged up the stairs to grab his guitar and anything else he'd need to 'make some magic.' He figured he's take everything out into the barn to compose. After all, he had always liked to write in peace and he had gotten awfully fond of that stuffy hay loft.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Laurie, Cheri, and Hank returned to the house later that morning with large smiles and loud voices, excitedly talking over the defeat Hank had once again faced at the grocery store. Full of chocolate and sweet victory, Cheri felt pretty good, the shopping trip was successful and she and Laurie has been talking up a storm finding that they really did have things in common; the only thing that loomed over Cheri now was the sadness of having to say goodbye to Laurie and he rest of the family at the end of the week. Two days. It hardly seemed like enough. Why hadn't she noticed sooner how her and Keith's situation could have been solved almost like one, two, three? Then she could have spent more time with Laurie. More time with everybody! Well, maybe it wasn't as easy as one, two, three, but why couldn't she have felt this free the day they arrived instead of indifferent and weepy?

Cheri knew she had done a lot of growing in the past few days. Sometimes all it took was leaving something behind you, and she had certainly left a lot of bad feelings behind. It felt good to finally move on. Now she just had to get over the regret of not having moved on earlier.

"I think the best part was that look on your Dad's face when he saw us waiting for him," Laurie laughed, pausing at the front door as Cheri opened it for her.

Cheri smiled, nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah, that part's always pretty priceless."

"In my defense, I had to go searching for all the spices," Cheri's father argued.

"Sure… but we also had more items on our list."

Cheri stepped off to the side allowing her father inside with his bags enjoying the playful banter. It really had been quite the competition. Though they had finished first, Laurie and she hadn't waited long before Hank had shown up. It had been a close call.

"Let's drop these things off in the kitchen and then we can head upstairs," Laurie said as she entered the house.

"Sure." Cheri nodded, watching as Laurie headed farther down the hall. She was about to follow en suite when she paused abruptly at the door noting the faint sound of a guitar coming from the barn. Wait. Was that… music?

"Cheri? You coming?" Laurie paused halfway down the hall and turned, looking back to her friend.

Yes, it was definitely music, guitar music, and it was coming from the barn. Cheri knew instantly who it was and she knew right then that she needed to do something before her fragile mood shifted on her again. "Laurie? Could you take my bag to the kitchen? There's something I just remembered I've got to do."

Laurie seemed a bit confused, but graciously complied approaching the Reyes girl and holding out her other arm. "O-Okay. See you in a few?"

Cheri smiled and handed her grocery sack off to Laurie. "Definitely. You promised to show me how to knit, and I wouldn't miss it. I'll be right back." Cheri waited until Laurie disappeared into the kitchen and then hurried out the front door, heading straight towards the barn as fast as she could run. As she drew nearer, she slowed her pace, noticing that singing accompanied the guitar and that the words to the song were very familiar.

"_I'll never, never, never get over you. Tried so hard, but I just can't do it…"_

Cheri slipped quietly into the barn, shutting the door behind her. Keith! She knew it was him when she had first heard the guitar and she also knew that the lyrics he was singing were her own. The funny thing was, somehow neither fact seemed to bother her. Actually, she was excited! He sounded _so _good! Very good! And since she wrote those words and he wrote that music… that was _their_ song!

"_Baby you're aware no one else could really care, the way I do…"_

She followed the music over to the hayloft and quickly climbed the ladder. She couldn't believe her luck when she saw Keith sitting up there, guitar in hand, song on tongue, and his back to her. Lovely! She decided just to wait a while and listen and pulled herself into the hay, watching as he strummed and sang, waiting for him to finish the song. When he finally had, Cheri clapped. She just couldn't resist. Besides, it was fun startling him a bit, too.

Keith whirled around. "Cheri!" He seemed alarmed. "W-When did you get back."

"Just now." She grinned and crawled nearer to him, noticing that he had one of her notebooks open in front of him. She had been right, and she was so… happy? "What are you up to?"

He quickly pushed the notebook from view. "Just… singing. Writing some music."

"With my words?"

"Maybe?"

Cheri wondered if he had even noticed her smile. "It sounded groovy. What else have you got?"

He didn't seem to know how to proceed. Cheri figured he was waiting for her to just lash out at him. "Just… that one."

"It sounded amazing."

"These words are pretty amazing. All of these notebooks aren't half bad. I had kind of forgotten about all we had written."

Cheri sat beside him and dug into the box, wondering then how she could have thrown out all of her 'Keith-things': her records, her pictures, her notebooks. They were good memories. Memories of things that seemed kind of childish now, but still very wonderful. "I know. That's why I kept them." She took out another book and flipped it open. "Remember the one we wrote about that horse we both wanted?"

"_Pony of Mine_? Yeah, what a memory. Wish I could say the same for the song."

"How about that one summer when we decided to go all poetic and use big words we didn't even know the meanings of?" She took out another notebook.

"I've been through all of those already. They're just kind of—" he stopped, Cheri guessed that he was watching her as she flipped through another book and then yet another. "Cheri? Are you mad at me?"

"No. Should I be mad?"

"I meddled in your things."

"I know. This isn't the first time."

"And you're not angry?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Maybe I feel a tad bit embarrassed, but I'm not angry."

"What about last night?"

Cheri shut the notebook she was holding and tossed it back into the box. "Let's not talk about last night." Why would he want to tarnish this moment?

"Cheri, I'm sorry…"

She looked to him and tried to smile encouragingly. "Keith, it's okay. Alright? I'm not mad; I just want to move on. Let's just forget last night and focus on that song you were singing. It was fantastic. You had me falling in love with you all over again." It was a bit of a stretch, even for her, but she was determined not to be indifferent any longer, and besides all that, it was true. He looked great and he sounded even better! If Keith still wanted to be her friend she wanted to accept it while she still could, and now that they only had two days left, she wanted to make the most of it and knew that the only way they could was by both letting go and making some music!

There was a pause, then, "Really?"

Cheri shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"And that's okay?"

She wondered if he was still dwelling on her over-the-top reaction to his music or her under-the-top reaction to his meddling. Was she really falling in love with him all over again? Well, regardless of if she was or not, she was head-over-heels in love with this song he had thrown together and knew any anger would just get in the way of its success. "Keith, we both like music, don't we? You're not the only one." When he didn't reply, she added, "Don't look so shocked. I'm not mad, okay?" She shoved him lightly, playfully. "Just sing, would you?"

A small smile slowly came to his lips. "Okay. Sure. Let's do this."

"And don't stop until I say so." Cheri took a look at her own lyrics, listening as Keith began the song again. She recognized these words. They were the very ones she had written after Keith had left that fateful summer. She had been crying her eyes out over those pages and now she was grinning from ear to ear. That was the magic of music, she decided, it could do miracles.

She waited for Keith to get to the end and then stopped him, having him begin again.

"Did you like it?" he asked after the second repeat.

"It's fantastic!" she said zealously, "But it has the potential to be even better. Have you got a pen?"

They dug in the box and found a _Partridge Family Fan_ Club pen, which Cheri instantly removed the cap from.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Keith asked in alarm as she began attacking her lyrics.

"Just trust me!"

And so he did.

The results were fantastic!

Cheri spent the rest of the day and most of the following hanging out with both Keith and Laurie and doing what she loved best—making music. She was in heaven! She couldn't imagine why she hadn't turned this leaf sooner. It felt so right, so free to be able to just hang out with her friends and not have to worry about frayed feelings getting in the way. What had taken her so long?

The highlight of the last few hours was when the _Partridge Family_ ran through her and Keith's newest composition for the very first time. Cheri felt on top of the world running around correcting a pitch here and there, altering a lyric. She and Keith worked very well together, she found. Once all the drama was laid aside and they could actually work, what they made was pretty spectacular. It was magic.

"You sure I can have all of these?" Keith asked her the final day as she helped the family pack up their bus for their long trip home. She had decided last minute to gift all of the journals to Keith to use from them whatever lyrics he pleased providing, of course, that when he was done, he would send them all back to her in recordings of their lovely music, even if the cuts didn't make the final albums.

"Of course. They'll do you a lot better than they ever did me, collecting dust and all." She handed him the box, watching as the rest of the family assembled to say goodbye to her family: then again, they were really all just an extension of each other, weren't they?

"You're sure?"

"Keith, don't be so worried. Of course I'm sure, and if you're so concerned you can send the journals back when you send the tapes."

She watched as he came down from the bus, the box and every last suitcase finally in place. Watching him come down those steps, she couldn't help but think back two weeks ago when she first saw him head down those steps after years apart. He was handsome for certain, but this time he just seemed even more so.

He gave her a lopsided grin, "I'm gonna miss you, Cheri."

"You too. Even the annoying parts." She couldn't resist tagging on the last part.

"Ha ha."

"Everybody ready to go?" Shirley approached the bus, the other four children in tow.

"Everything's all packed up." Keith nodded, moving aside to let his mother and the rest of his family say their final goodbye to the Reyes girl.

"Goodbye, Cheri. I hope the kids didn't wear you out too much." Shirley gave her a hug, "It was so good to see you."

"You too, Mrs. Partridge."

Chris and Tracy came next.

"You promise to play Castle Sunflower again next time we come visit?" Tracy asked her.

"Sure," Cheri agreed, crouching down to be closer to their eye level. "In the meantime, I'll try hard to think of some new ideas for the plot."

"Can I be the wizard again too?" asked Chris.

"Why not? We're always in need of a wizard at Castle Sunflower."

Tracy smiled. "Thanks, Cheri. You're the best." After a hug, she followed her mother onto the bus, Chris bounding along behind. "Bye!"

Cheri straightened. "See you both later." She couldn't help but admit that she was going to miss both of them a lot and the game too. She couldn't remember the last time she had used so much imagination.

"Sure it wouldn't work?" Danny stopped in front of her then, looking at her expectantly, but also with a certain air of importance that she nearly forgot he was only thirteen. Oh Danny… She knew instantly to what he was referring.

"Why don't you wait a few years and then we'll see?" Cheri said, wanting to lighten the mood. His sense of humor was an odd one at that. How many times would he have to ask her this?

Danny gave her a knowing smile. "You just wait. I'll be twice as dashing as Keith."

"Sure." She hoped she wasn't getting his hopes up too much. Her? Date Danny? It could never happen. She watched somewhat uncomfortably as he disappeared into the bus, a small sense of relief following his departure.

Laurie came next and quickly enveloped her in a tight hug. "Keep up the knitting. I'm sure you'll get it in no time."

"Sure," Cheri promised, "And I'll send you the first thing I make. Thanks Laurie; for everything. My only regret is that we didn't hang out more. You're certainly one of the best!"

Laurie laughed slightly, "Well, let's just say I'll take a rain check. See you next time?"

"Of course." The girls hugged quickly again and Cheri knew she was going to really miss her. She was going to miss all of them. She had found that it was nice to be a part of a group. It was nice to belong.

After Laurie had gone, Cheri took a deep breath, turning to the last of the Partridge clan. That morning she had thought that everyone would be equally hard to say goodbye to—they had all had so many fun times together— but now that it came right down to it, she knew that he would always be the one she would miss most. Brother or not, they had a connection, a special connection that went beyond business partners, fellow musicians, or even friendship. _This _was going to be hard.

"Well, guess you'd better catch up to the rest of them before they leave you behind," Cheri somehow found her words first.

Keith smiled, "You know what? I almost forgot that you had such a great sense of humor."

She returned the smile and slugged him lightly on the arm, "Well, better get used to it, Keith, 'cause this Cheri is here to stay!"

"I'm glad." His smile faltered slightly, and he seemed a bit sad. She wondered how much of his feelings mirrored her own. Was he going to miss her too?

"Keith! C'mon, let's go!" Danny hollered from the bus window.

Cheri's eyes moved to the redhead and then to her parents before looking back to Keith again. They had an audience; she'd have to be careful. "Hey, it was fun. Writing music, roleplaying with the kids, everything."

"Everything? Even the bad parts?"

"We all have to grow up sometime, Keith. I'm just sorry it took me so long."

She noticed he seemed surprised by her statement and the heaviness in her chest suddenly felt even heavier. Why couldn't they have just one more day? They still had a lot to talk about; at least she did. Her feelings were always a mixed up mess.

"Take care, Cheri."

Cheri was surprised when she suddenly found herself enveloped in a warm hug. She was only stunned for a moment though, as she wrapped her own arms around him, knowing that this is what she had needed all along. "Sure, you do the same, hey?"

His answer came in a form of a whisper in her ear, "Don't let your mom get you down, okay? You're special, Cheri, regardless of anything she might say. I've always known that."

Cheri suddenly felt tears leap into her eyes and she nodded slowly as he let her go, watching as he smiled and headed for the bus.

"I'll expect thirty more notebooks full of words by the time we come back next summer!" He called to her, heading up the steps to the bus only to appear at a window moments later.

"Sure! Whatever you say, Partridge!" She called back, watching as the bus door closed and Shirley started up the engine.

"Bye, everyone!" As the bus pulled away the kids waved from the windows and Cheri found herself waving back, swallowing back any tears that might have fallen. She didn't want her parents to ask. She didn't want her parents to know a thing about what Keith— her brother— had said.

"_You're special, Cheri… I've always known that."_

Maybe it wasn't 'I love you; and maybe it wasn't a promise, but to Cheri right then, it was enough to keep her going for a while. Keith noticed and Keith cared and maybe he was right, she could withstand all of her mother's bickering and just be the best that she could be. The real her. The Cherish Reyes that had befriended that wonderful family in the first place. After all, there would always be time for romance and kisses and holding hands later.

It was only 365 days.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thus concludes the final chapter of probably one of the most fun stories I have ever had the opportunity to write.I hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for a brand new _Partridge Family_ fan fiction coming soon!


End file.
